Richonne Ficlets by SBK
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: A collection of ficlets chronicling the love story of Richonne. Dedicated to Carolina-bleus for her awesome positivity when it comes to everything Richonne.
1. Interference Chapter 1

Interference

Michonne is not sure what has come over her, but ever since they arrived at the Safe Zone, she can't get Rick Grimes out of her head. It all seemed to start their first night there. Everyone was altogether in the living room, just trying to get used to the fact that they were no longer on the road wondering about their survival. No longer without food or shelter. Everyone had cleaned up and it was time to relax if they could.

She was one of the last to arrive to their new home as Deana's interview with her lingered longer than the others. Rick was next door, checking out the other house, so she immediately headed to the bathroom to shower. She emerged much later than anticipated and moved to the living area, asking how long she was in there for. Rick promptly answered and when he turned to face her, she couldn't help but freeze as his face was cleanly shaven. He had never looked so good to her.

He was about to walk by when she detained him to voice an opinion about their new home. She almost lost her train of thought as he smelled so nice and fresh. He must have been thinking along the same lines because he leaned toward her and closed his eyes briefly as he took in her scent. They both had to shake themselves to clear their heads before they attracted an audience.

Fast forward two weeks and her thoughts have only intensified. They are now sharing a home as the other family members were able to branch off and find homes of their own. She is starting to rethink her decision of being in such close proximity to Rick as her attraction to him has taken on an entirely new meaning.

She is in the kitchen with Carl and Judith, preparing breakfast when she notices Rick at the top of the stairs, making his way down. He is dressed for work and the way his jeans are encasing his bowed legs is putting her in a trance. She watches as he descends the steps and walks directly to her.

"Good morning. Thanks for cooking breakfast." He places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a tiny squeeze of affection. He might as well have cupped one of her breasts as she is sure she would've felt the same bolt of electricity shoot through her body regardless of where he touched her.

Minutes later, they are seated at the kitchen table, eating while Michonne uses Judith as a means of distraction. The task of feeding the baby helps disguise the fact that she is slyly checking out her father. Rick is seated across from her, looking over a couple of maps that Daryl procured for him as they are planning to go on a run soon.

She takes in his curly hair, still damp from his morning shower, his light colored eyelashes as he looks down, his inviting, delectable looking lips. She quickly averts her eyes as he looks in her direction.

"Hey, Daryl thinks we should try 50 miles out. I think half of that should be sufficient. What do you think?" He asks.

"25 miles is plenty. That way if you don't find what you need, you still have the option to go further out," she answers.

He nods, always impressed with her input. He notices Judith eyeing his oatmeal. "Alright, little girl, you don't have to be so obvious." He takes a spoonful of his oatmeal and starts making choo choo train noises.

Judith claps her hands and opens her mouth wide to receive what her dad has for her.

Michonne smiles, but that soon waivers as she notices Rick's hands. They are lean, but strong and capable and she can't help thinking of what else they are capable of. "Carl, can you finish feeding your sister? I need to get dressed for work."

Carl looks at her strangely as he couldn't help but notice her checking out his dad. "Um…sure." He takes Judith and continues to feed her as Michonne rushes off to her bedroom.

"So, dad, what advice do you have about love?"

Rick's eyes pop as he wasn't expecting that particular question from his son. "I guess it depends on the situation. Do you have a situation?"

"Not really, but I think my friend does," Carl answers.

Rick narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Your friend, huh? Is your friend in love?"

"I don't know, but I think it may be going in that direction," Carl returns.

"So, what's the problem?"

Carl looks pointedly at his dad. "I think the guy she's in love with doesn't have a freaking clue that she's in love with him."

Rick laughs. "Well, that sucks."

"Tell me about it. I guess I need to find a way to help things along. What do you think?"

"It's always good to help people, but what can you do if the guy doesn't know what's going on?" Rick inquires.

"I guess I'm gonna have to show him."

"You are? I'd say that was interference and maybe you should think twice about minding other people's business," Rick advises.

"So, what if this guy likes her too but doesn't know he likes her?"

"Now, you're not making any sense," Rick returns.

Michonne makes her way back to the kitchen area. "Well, I guess I'm off. Rick, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I should be there in another hour. Beth is watching Judy today," Rick reminds her.

"I'll see you guys later then." She moves over and gives Carl and Judith a tight hug.

"How come you never hug my dad goodbye?" Carl asks.

Michonne looks at him. "What?"

"You never hug dad goodbye. Shouldn't you hug him too?" Carl repeats.

She shares a look with Rick, but doesn't want it to appear to be a big deal, so she agrees. "Why not?"

Rick quickly stands from his chair and they wrap their arms around each other. She tries to remain unaffected by the contact so she quickly taps him on the back and steps away.

Carl's smile is wide and his eyes seem to dance with delight as he witnesses his dad watching Michonne until she exits out the front door.


	2. Interference Part II Chapter 2

Interference Part II

Rick finds himself up before the sun, carrying through with his daily routine before making his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his family. This is the second time this week that he finds himself wanting to do something special for Michonne. She always takes such good care of him and his kids that he wants to show her how much he appreciates her. That and the fact of knowing once breakfast is over, he will receive his daily hug from her. Something he has started looking forward to since they began hugging each other good bye a little over a week ago.

He can't explain why he is so enthused about it. Hugging her just feels right somehow and he wishes he had done it long before now.

He smiles widely as he hears slight noises coming from the second floor, alerting him that his family is waking up. He quickly sets the table and even places a couple of roses in a tin can filled with water as a centerpiece, remembering how much Michonne likes flowers.

She arrives to the kitchen first, holding Judith while she laughs and talks with her. She smiles as she looks at the table, then looks to him with appreciation. "Good morning. I see you've been busy. This is nice."

He walks over to her and grabs Judith to place her in her high chair. "I'm glad you like it. Carl coming down?"

"He's on his way," she informs him.

Minutes later, they are all seated around the table, enjoying breakfast and each other's company.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"So, you're saying Michonne should try to make my Dad jealous so he'll know how he feels about her?" Carl asks his friend, Enid.

"Well, maybe not jealous but if he sees that other people like her too it might make him want to admit his feelings to keep the other guys away," Enid answers.

Carl nods. "I see different guys talking to her, but I thought they were just being friendly. We are still kinda new in this place."

"Well, if they're approaching her, then that could mean something. Have they ever asked her out?" Enid inquires.

"I don't know. I never really paid attention," Carl admits.

"You've got to start taking notice of these things so you'll have something to report back to your Dad," Enid states.

Later that day, Carl seeks out his Dad in hopes of getting him to see that he really likes Michonne and may even be in love with her. He can't help but feel excited, knowing that two of the people he loves most in the world could possibly get together and he could have a real family again.

The talk he had with Enid earlier puts some things into perspective plus he gained some good information just now. It's Michonne's day off, so she was spending time with him and Judith. They were out for a nice walk, Michonne pushing Judith in a stroller and they had been stopped at least twice by guys in the community wanting to say hello to Michonne. Carl realizes his Dad has never seen the way other men look at his friend and wondered how his Dad would react to it. He promptly determines to find out.

He finds his Dad executing a walk-through of the community as he normally does. They greet each other and Carl quickly falls into step with his Dad.

"Everything ok?" Rick asks.

Carl nods. "Yeah, I'm just curious about something."

"What?" Rick prompts.

"Well, have you ever considered dating again?"

Rick stops and looks down at his son, wondering where all of this is coming from. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, it's just that I think Michonne may be considering it and I just thought about you. You need someone in your life, too, right?"

"Michonne is considering what? Dating? How do you know that?" Rick asks curiously.

"I think she's been asked out on a date, but she hasn't said yes yet," Carl supplies.

"Asked out by who?"

"I didn't hear the whole conversation but we were out walking and she was stopped at least 3 times by guys saying they just want to tell her hello and welcome her to the community." Carl watches as his Dad's eyes change from light sky blue to a darker ocean blue. He swallows nervously as he didn't intend to upset his Dad.

Rick plasters a smile on his face. "Well, that's good that she's being made to feel welcome, right?"

Carl frowns as that was not what he expected his Dad to say. _Now what?_

The hour is late and Rick can't sleep. He continues to ponder over the conversation he had with Carl earlier, wondering if he could actually miss out on a chance with Michonne, wondering if he truly wants a chance, wondering if she wants the same thing. He closes his eyes, but an image of her smiling face appears. He has always known and appreciated how beautiful she is, but there was never really time to consider a relationship.

He's more than attracted to her, but has never been able to decipher if he holds any interest for her. The image in his head slowly starts to encompass her entire body. He appreciates her full bust. She's not too large and not too small. Her breasts would be just the right handful he surmises. Lower still to her small waist, her flat stomach, her hips flaring out beautifully, her thighs shapely and well defined. He groans aloud as she turns in the image and he has a full view of her delectable back side. _Damn._

He sits up abruptly, throwing the sheets back. He gets out of bed and walks downstairs, going for something to cool himself off. He's only wearing a light blue pair of boxers as he makes his way to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. He nearly drops the bottle as he closes the door and notices Michonne standing in the living area.

She is wearing a gray tank top and pink pajama shorts. The top is fitted and accentuates everything perfectly. The shorts are short and showing off a good portion of her legs.

He groans, knowing he really won't get any sleep now. "You can't sleep either?"

She shakes her head no and it is in that moment that Rick takes notice of how she is looking at him. Her eyes are practically devouring him just as his are devouring her. A single floor lamp is the only light they have but it is more than enough for him. He sets the bottle of water on the counter, cooling down forgotten as he makes his way into the living room.

They stand only inches apart as he looks down on her and she looks up at him. He surmises that he can't be reading her wrong as she continues to look at him with longing. He decides to take a chance and takes a step closer to her.

"I really think we need to talk," he suggests.

She nods in agreement. "Can we just do one thing first?"

"Anythang you want," Rick offers.

"Kiss me."


	3. Interference Part III Chapter 3

Interference Part III

Rick nods, silently agreeing to her request. His eyes move to her lips as he leans down slowly and cautiously places a chaste peck to the corner of her mouth. He steps back, swallowing hard, his heart racing like never before. When he allows his eyes to search hers again, he sees the slight disappointment there.

She sighs heavily and looks away from him.

"What…do you want me….to do?" He asks shakily.

Her eyes come back to his. "I want you to do what you're feeling."

He clears his throat. "Are you sure about that?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm sure." She blinks repeatedly as she watches him with anticipation.

Rick tilts his head as he steps to her and places a hand at her hip. He pulls her to him and softly places his lips against hers. He kisses her successively once, twice, three times before gently testing the waters by opening his mouth just a fraction. He darts his tongue against her lips, tasting her.

Michonne leans in, opening her mouth so she can taste more of him. She places a hand at his shoulder, moving closer as she tilts her head in the opposite direction. She moans as she feels his hand move from her hip to her waist to the middle of her back, both of his arms now surrounding her.

Rick knew it. He knew one taste of her was going to make him frenzied for more. He relaxes just a fraction and does exactly what he feels, pulling on her tongue as he gently holds her to him. When he starts to feel a stirring in another area of his anatomy, he steps back abruptly and turns his back to her.

Michonne is too turned on and flustered to even question why he ended the kiss so suddenly. She almost doesn't care as she can still feel his moisture on her lips, the warmth of his arms where he held her. She steps to him cautiously and slowly wraps her arms around his waist, kissing his back softly. "That was nice, Rick."

He drops a hand to cover one of hers. "I don't even know what I'm doing. How did we get here?" He sighs. "I…don't want us to rush. I need you to be sure."

"Ok, but I'm glad this happened. I really needed to know and now I do." She admits.

"Know what?" He counters.

"That you're attracted to me," she states.

Having gained more control over his treacherous body, he turns to face her. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Several days later, they are attending a cookout at Glenn and Maggie's place. Michonne is trying to enjoy herself, but can't help thinking about the fact that Rick hasn't attempted to touch her again nor have they even discussed what happened between them recently. She's not sure what he's waiting on, but she's going to take matters into her own hands if he doesn't make a move soon. With that decided, she grabs a glass of wine and tunes in to whatever story Tara is telling.

Rick and Carl are out back, assisting with the grill and other things. Beth is keeping Judith entertained, so Michonne feels free to roam around. She moves out to the front porch just wanting a little solitude. She does not get her wish as Marcus, one of the community folks, comes walking up.

"Hey," he greets her.

Michonne returns the greeting and wonders silently what he is doing there.

"This is Glenn and Maggie's place, right? I hope I'm not too late," Marcus says.

"Oh, you're here for the cookout?" Michonne asks.

"Yeah, Glenn invited me. I'm part of his team now and he thought we should all get to know each other," he supplies.

She nods. "Well, enjoy yourself." She turns her head back toward the street, basically ending their conversation. He was one of the few people who welcomed her to the community but she really wasn't in a conversational mood so she hoped he would move on.

Marcus studies her profile and wonders about the beautiful woman with the sword. He would like to get to know her, but can't gauge if she would be receptive or not. He invited her to dinner once, but never received a decisive answer. He concluded that she was still getting used to the place and didn't push. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

 _And so it starts._ Michonne thinks to herself. She already knows this guy won't leave her alone so she decides to answer his question.

Moments later, she and Marcus are entering through the front door as Rick is entering through the back door. His eyes zero in on her immediately as she walks over to Maggie with this guy by her side. They take a seat at the table as Maggie walks to the back door, summoning Glenn.

Michonne looks back and notices Rick, but doesn't acknowledge him. She continues to listen to Marcus drone on about how long he has been in the Safe Zone and his life as a professional athlete before that.

"That's the one who asked her out," Carl relays to his Dad quietly.

Rick almost jumps as he was so intent on watching her, he didn't hear Carl's approach.

"I don't like the way he's looking at her. You think I should go over there and tell her Judy needs her?" Carl asks. He looks to his Dad wondering why he wasn't answering him. By the way his Dad is looking at Michonne, he concludes that nothing he said was heard.

The frown on Rick's face deepens as he watches the guy drape his arm on the back of Michonne's chair as he talks to her, Glenn, and Maggie.

Michonne can feel the heat of Rick's stare and wonders what his problem is. _Why is he just standing in the kitchen staring?_ It makes her a little uncomfortable so she excuses herself and moves off to the bathroom. _What is wrong with this picture? The guy I don't want is attentive and engaging while the guy I do want could obviously care less._

She sighs as she looks in the mirror, wondering if she should just give Marcus a chance and see what happens. She already knows it wouldn't work. Not as long as Rick Grimes exists. She honestly thought they were on their way to something more. Her eyes drift down to the sink and for just a moment she wants to give in to the sadness, but she shakes it off and determines to enjoy herself.

She walks over to the door and opens it only to find Rick standing there, waiting for her. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." He answers.

Michonne scoffs. "Well, if you want to talk shop, I'm not interested. This is a social event, so go socialize."

"Is that what you're doing? Socializing?" He asks.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm doing." She looks up at him. "At least someone wants to talk to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't stutter. You know exactly what it means. I thought we were…heading towards something, but I guess not." She attempts to move past him, but Rick stops her.

"I'm just…trying to do this the right way," he tells her.

"What's the right way? Kissing me one minute and treating me like a piraya the next? If you don't want me, just say it. I can handle it." Michonne crosses her arms over her chest, bracing herself for what he has to say in return.

"The problem is I can't handle it. I know I can't, but I'm willing to risk anythang and everythang for you."

"Then show me, Rick. Show me."

He doesn't give himself the chance to rethink his actions. He slams his mouth against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She is just as sweet if not sweeter than before.

Michonne's entire being overflows with happiness as she eagerly returns his kiss. He tastes exactly how she remembers as he slips his tongue inside. She welcomes him as she brings her hands up to his chest and slowly wounds them around his neck. The kiss was just getting good when they hear a gasp.

"Dad? Michonne? What are you doing?" Carl feigns total surprise and shock as he desperately tries not to smile from ear to ear.


	4. Interference Part IV Chapter 4

Interference Part IV

Michonne breaks away from Rick quickly. "Carl, umm….it's not what you think. I…."

Rick frowns as he watches how flustered Michonne is, stammering over her words. "We were kissing, son." He stands tall and stares right back as she throws him an outraged glance.

"Well, yeah, I could see that but why were you kissing? Are you guys like together now?" Carl asks.

Rick says, "Yes" while Michonne utters, "No."

They look at each other, then back to a confused Carl.

"Yes, Carl. We're together," Rick confirms.

"This is awesome. When did this start?" Carl wants to know.

"Wait a minute, Carl. That's not entirely true," Michonne begins.

"But Dad just said…." He trails off as his Dad turns to Michonne.

"I thought this was what you wanted. Isn't that just what you were going on about?" Rick asks.

Michonne's heart is racing. This is exactly what she wants, but she has obviously been completely blinded by her own wants that she never factored in how Carl would feel or how she would feel about the other members of their family knowing about it. "Yes, but…"

"Well, it's settled then," Rick tucks her arm into his and proceeds to walk back to the living area.

Carl smiles as he allows them to pass by him. He actually wants to laugh at the panicked look on Michonne's face. She is just as surprised as he is by his Dad's actions.

Michonne is not sure if she should be miffed because Rick seems to be fine with this or turned on because he is taking matters into his own hands and doing what he wants. She stops right before they make it to the living area. "Maybe we should wait. We still need to talk this over and…."

"You wanted me to show you, right? Well, this is me showing you. Come on." He tugs at her arm as they continue walking.

Glenn notices them first. "Hey, I was just about to come find you. We're ready to eat. Come on." He can't help but glance at their linked arms, but decides not to comment.

Maggie steps up beside her husband and zeroes in on Rick and Michonne's closeness as well. She looks at her friend curiously. "What's going on?"

Rick smiles as he looks down at Michonne. "Yeah, what's going on?"

Carl stands behind them, hoping Maggie will look his way. When she does, he gives her the widest smile and points to his Dad and Michonne.

Maggie frowns, then realization dawns on her as she has suspected there was something more than friendship between Rick and Michonne for a long time now. Her smile matches Carl's. "Well, come on everybody! Let's eat!" She can't wait to get her friend alone and find out all the details.

Michonne is relieved that no one pushes for answers as well as perturbed that no one pushed for answers. She notices Marcus looking at them curiously. For just one moment, she wonders about the decision that has apparently been made for her. She looks up and connects with those blue eyes. A feeling of safety, of happiness overcomes her and she knows where she wants to be.

Later that night, they are home, relaxing after enjoying their time at Maggie and Glenn's place. Judith is fast asleep in her crib, Michonne is taking a shower and Rick and Carl are downstairs in the living area, talking.

"So, you're ok with Michonne and me being in a relationship?" Rick asks.

"Dad, I'm more than ok with it. I'm just glad it didn't take you as long as I thought it would," Carl admits.

Rick frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that talk we had at breakfast about my friend who was in love with the guy who didn't know she was in love with him?" Carl looks pointedly at his Dad.

"Yeah, but…." Rick trails off as he recalls that conversation. _Carl's friend? Who are Carl's friends?_ He looks at his son with slight panic in his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me….that…." He looks up toward the second floor as his mind immediately goes to Michonne. _In love? With me?_

He stands up. "Ummm…..it's bed time, son. I'll see you in the morning, ok? Have a good night." He moves towards the stairs, then thinks twice and doubles back to Carl. He places a hand on his shoulder. "I know I don't get it all the time, but I think I got it now. Good looking out, son. Thank you."

Carl smiles at his Dad, genuinely happy that he finally sees what's been in front of him all along. He's not sure what the future holds, but as long as they're together as a family, he knows they will be okay. "You're welcome, Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

Rick watches as his son moves up the stairs, retiring to his bedroom for the night. He sits down heavily on the sofa and slowly thinks back over his history with Michonne. He remembers the first time they met, his regrets for the way he treated her, her forgiveness, his apprehension when she kept running off at the prison, his fear when the Governor kidnapped her and Herschel, his elation when she found them after the prison fell, her acceptance of him and his brutality, her belief in him, her love for his children, the hugs they've shared, the kisses and most of all, he considers the fact that she could possibly be in love with. His head is telling him he doesn't deserve her, but his heart is praying that it's true because if he's being honest with himself, he's in love with her too.

The creak on the stairs alerts him to her presence. She is wearing a purple tank top and gray pajama pants. Her hair is piled atop her head and he feels like he's seeing her for the first time all over again. After everything they've been through together, everything they've seen, she still manages to make his heart beat faster by just existing. She smiles as she walks over to him and takes a place by his side on the sofa.

"You look like something heavy is weighing on your mind." She reaches over and takes his hand in hers.

"I ummm…..I just realized something and I suppose it is pretty heavy. You always give me good advice, though, so you wanna take a stab at it?" Rick looks to her, searching her face, nearly bursting with his realization.

"I'm always willing to help you. You know that," she returns.

"I was just thinking about you, about everything that we've been through together and I've come to a really nice conclusion," Rick states. "I'm in love with you, Michonne."

Her mouth drops open slightly as she wasn't expecting him to say that. She swallows nervously and considers her next words carefully. _Honesty is the best policy, right?_ "Good because I'm in love with you, too." She's not sure when it happened, but it did. This man saved her despite his distrust of her, he made her want to change and accept people into her life again, he made her want to care again, he is willing to put his life on the line for his kids, he is willing to do anything and everything to keep them safe, he's smart, he's resilient, he's a fighter, he refuses to give up, he accepts her flaws, he listens to her, and most of all, he wants her to be okay.

They sit there for the longest time, just basking in their declarations, staring at each other, almost afraid to move. She slowly slides closer to him and lays her head against his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and allows his head to drop to the back of the sofa. They fall asleep just like that, both feeling immeasurable contentment.


	5. Little Blessings Chapter 5

Little Blessings

 **A/N: A request from literaturechick about the special bond between Judith and Michonne. Hope you enjoy.**

Scenario I

Rick is flustered as he walks up and down the hallway, trying to soothe a crying and upset Judith. He can't figure out what's wrong with her. She's dry, she has been fed, she's not running a fever, she hasn't spit up as an indication of stomach problems. He sighs heavily, rocking her in his arms.

Carl steps out of his room again, looking at his father with sympathy in his eyes. "I don't know what's going on with her tonight. She won't quiet down for you, she won't quiet down for me. What are we doing to do?"

Rick shakes his head. "She'll calm down. Maybe she's just not used to this place yet. I know it's going to be hard but try to get some sleep. I'll take her downstairs, so you can't hear her as well."

Only two weeks ago, his family came to the Safe Zone in hopes of finding sanctuary. So far, things have been going well, but it has taken some getting used to for all of them. They are not accustomed to having a roof over their heads, actual beds to sleep in, food at the ready and in abundance, indoor plumbing. All of this has been like a dream, allowing them to believe that things can be good again.

His daughter's cries bring him back from his reflections as he notices tears streaming down her face. "Judy, what's wrong? Whatever it is, Daddy will fix it. I promise." He continues to walk with her, switching on a lamp in the living room so he can see a little better.

 _Humming. Humming used to soothe Carl._ Rick thinks to himself as he quickly starts to hum while continuing to rock Judith in his arms. He sees a wicker basket filled with some of her toys, most of which Michonne found, and moves over to it quickly. The first two she shows no interest in at all so he grabs the basket and moves over to the sofa. He takes a seat, settling her in his lap and proceeds to take the toys out one by one, hoping one will grab her attention and calm her down.

Moments later, Rick is shaking his head as Judith kicks her legs out, throws her arms up over her head with a reinforced wail, knocking the basket to the floor. He bends down to pick the basket up just as a key sounds in the door. _Michonne's home._

Michonne walks into the house, her shift ending a little while ago. She hears Judith immediately and races in, following the cries and stops when she sees Rick and Judith on the sofa. Judith's little face is red, splotchy, and wet. Rick's face is red and splotchy as well. "What's going on? Is she sick?"

"I don't know. This has been going on for an hour. I've changed her, fed her, checked her for fever. She's had a bath, so I thought she'd go right to sleep. She's not even quieting down for Carl. I guess we need to make a trip to the infirmary. She has to be sick."

Judith continues to cry but stretches her arms out for Michonne.

Michonne takes her quickly and starts talking to her softly, soothingly. The baby's breaths hitch as she slowly calms down. She grasps one of Michonne's dreads and lays her head against Michonne's shoulder. "It's ok, Judy. Shh, now."

Rick looks on in amazement as Judith calms down, her eyes growing heavy. Seconds later, she is asleep. "Well, I'll be damned. All she wanted was you."

Scenario II

Two years have passed since the Grimes Family made their way to the Safe Zone. Rick is now leader of the community with Michonne by his side as his wife, co-leader, partner, friend, confidante….she is everything to him and his kids. He is thankful for her everyday which is why he can't stop the tears that spring to his eyes with the vision before him.

He has just come home from a long day at his office, leaving Daryl in charge as Michonne wanted to be home and spend some time with Judy. A girls' day she told him. He sees now what a girls' day consists of.

They are seated at a small plastic table, complete with four chairs, pretending to sip tea. Both are wearing tiaras, gloves and feather boas. He closes his eyes for just a moment, unable to believe how normal and abnormal the sight is to him. In the old world, this is exactly what he would expect Judy to be doing at her age….well maybe not this young but she has a wonderful influence in her life. In the world they live in now, this is exactly what he never expected to see Judy doing.

They both look so happy and content, he almost feels like he is intruding.

"Hi," he greets cautiously.

"Hey da-dee," Judith returns.

Michonne directs a smile and a nod at him, then gives Judith her undivided attention as the little girl leans over and whispers in her ear. She gives Judith an "ok" and watches as Judith walks over to her Dad and grabs his hand.

Michonne's heart overflows with happiness at the sweetness Judith exhibits time and time again. From day one, this little person wound her way into her heart and she hasn't left. If anything, their bond and love has grown stronger each and every day. Judith calls her mom and Michonne knows that's who she is in every sense of the word.

A few minutes later, she looks to the open doorway when she hears Carl enter the house, yelling their names. _He must have some exciting news…again_. Michonne thinks to herself as her stepson appears in the doorway and stops abruptly.

He takes in the sight before him and immediately grabs his stomach and starts laughing. "Dad?! No way! How could you let them do this to you?"

"Car!" Judith yells her version of her brother's name with excitement.

They all greet each other as Rick politely picks up his plastic teacup and pretends to take a sip. He is wearing a tiara and a feather boa as his hands were too big for the gloves.

Judith gets up from her perch on her small chair and plants herself between her Mom and Dad, whispering to them while Carl rants on about telling everyone in the community about his Dad playing dress up with Michonne and Judith.

He trails off as Judith starts to walk toward him. She grabs him by the hand and leads him into her room, walking to the closet.

She points inside. "You pick yella."

Carl's eyes grow big as he realizes Judy expects him to join the party with the yellow tiara and boa. He looks back at his Mom and Dad and they both smile widely as they lift their tea cups to their mouths.

 **A/N: What do you think? Should I do more of these?**


	6. Little Blessings Part II Chapter 6

Little Blessings Part II

"She needs to be punished, Michonne. You can't keep coddling her all the time. She needs to understand right from wrong. I'm putting my foot down about this, now step aside," Rick demands.

"Well, just let me talk to her first," Michonne implores, eyeing the belt in Rick's hand with apprehension. "Today was just a little stressful."

"Stressful, how?" Rick inquires. "We've been to church services before."

"Rick, it's hard for her to sit still for a long time. She's a toddler. What do you expect?"

"I expect her to obey her Mom and Dad when we tell her to do something. She clearly disobeyed you, she disobeyed me and I'm not standing for it." Rick moves toward their bedroom door, but Michonne quickly blocks his path.

"So, you're really going to do this? You're going to spank her?" Michonne can't help the tears that spring to her eyes.

Rick closes his eyes and rests his hands at his waist. "Babe, Judy has got to be punished. She's getting out of hand and you….you allow her to do it."

"But she's usually really good with doing what we tell her to do. She just wasn't today." She grabs his arm. "Let's just talk to her again. She's already confined to her room. That's a form of punishment right there."

Rick sighs as he looks down at his wife. "Ok, we'll talk to her again. If she sasses back, that's it."

Michonne prays that Judith behaves. She's not sure what got into the little one today. Her guess is her big brother's influence. Carl isn't necessarily disobedient, but he can be vocal when he doesn't agree with her or his Dad. Obviously, Judy has been very observant. No matter what they told her to do at church services this morning, she refused, flat out yelling no at her parents.

She was so loud singing the "ABC Song" that Father Gabriel stopped speaking twice during his sermon. Rick and Michonne finally excused themselves and walked home, telling Judith to go to her room. To Rick's further astonishment, she refused to do that as well. When Rick reached for his belt and started removing it, Michonne snatched up their daughter and raced up the stairs to her room.

Rick soon followed, wanting to discuss Judith's punishment with his wife.

They are now making their way to her room to talk with her yet again. She is sitting at her table, two of her dolls occupying other chairs as she talks with them quietly.

Her little eyes zero in on the belt in her Dad's hand and she stops what she is doing to glare at him.

Michonne takes the vacant chair at the table. "Judith honey you're going to have to apologize to me and Daddy for the way you behaved at church today. That was not nice. Father Gabriel worked long and hard on his sermon and you kept interrupting him. Then when Daddy and I asked you sit down, you wouldn't. You even yelled back and you know that's not right." She looks to Rick, then back to Judith. "So, tell Daddy that you're going to be good from now on and he doesn't have to punish you."

"Da-dee spak me?" She asks in her small voice. "I tell Mama da-dee spak me."

"Judy, you are going to apologize for your behavior. Say sorry to Mommy and Daddy, ok?" Rick encourages.

"NO!" Judy yells.

Michonne gulps as Rick steps toward his daughter. She stands up and pushes Judith behind her. The little girl clings to her leg as they both eye Rick.

"Michonne, we discussed this before we came in here," Rick reminds her.

"Ok, but just give me the belt. Don't use the belt. Your hand should be good enough." She offers her hand and sighs as Rick places the belt there softly. She then removes Judith from her leg gently and walks out of the room. She can hear her baby call her name as Rick doles out her punishment.

Minutes later, Michonne wipes the tears from her eyes as she hears Rick talking with Judith in the hallway. He steps into their room, holding their daughter in his arms. He moves over to the bed where Michonne is sitting and hands Judith to her. The little girl's eyes are red rimmed, her bottom lip quivering.

She grasps one her mother's dreadlocks. "Da-dee spak me. I sorra, Mama."

That makes Michonne cry even more as she holds Judith against her. Rick shakes his head but understands the love Michonne has for their daughter. That's why he has to make the tough decisions every now and then when it comes to their children. His wife is all about communication and he is as well, but sometimes that just doesn't work.

He listens for a little while as Judith starts to tell her Mom all the ways she is going to be good and obey her Mama and Da-dee. He slowly walks backward to the door, knowing how deep those two get when they're talking. No one else exists for them. He makes his way downstairs and moves into the kitchen just as Carl walks through the front door. He decided to stay on for services and had brunch with the rest of the family at Daryl and Sasha's place afterward.

His son joins him in the kitchen. "Everything ok with Judith?"

Rick sighs as he didn't realize punishing Judith would affect him so profoundly. He can only thank his wife for that he surmises. "I had to give your sister her first spanking today."

Carl drops his head, feeling for his little sister. "Well, I'm going to have a talk with her. She knows right from wrong. I guess she's just testing the waters so to speak."

"Yeah, kinda like her older brother does every now and again," Rick reminds him. "You know you set the example for her too, right? She looks to you just like she looks to us."

Carl knew that and he realizes that he wasn't being too reasonable with his parents as of late. He just thought it was silly that he had to be home by a certain time with everything they've seen and done. _How could they possibly enforce a curfew now?_ "I know, Dad. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better."

"I'm glad to hear it. You know who else will be glad to hear it?" Rick asks.

"Mom?"

Rick nods. "It can wait though. She and Judith are having one of their deep talks right now."

Carl smiles as he thinks of the deep connection his mom and his sister have. _I guess it's identical to what I have with Mom as well_. He walks toward the stairs, wondering if they have room for one more.


	7. Beautiful Day Chapter 7

Beautiful Day

 **A/N: Inspired by U2's "Beautiful Day". Hope you enjoy.**

 _What a beautiful day_ Michonne thinks to herself as she looks out of the kitchen window, facing the backyard. The sun is shining, the grass looks greener than ever, and the clouds are white and puffy against a blue sky. _Blue?_ That color automatically calls someone to mind, now more than ever.

She returns her attention to the brightness outside, watching as a slight breeze makes the tree leaves and branches sway and dance. She squints against the sun's rays as they filter in and can't help being thankful for the time to actually appreciate nature's beauty. She remembers when her mind was so filled with surviving that there wasn't room for anything else. She quickly pushes those thoughts away, not wanting to spoil this moment. _This is a perfect time to get outside and enjoy the weather._

She finishes up the dishes and moves into the living room. Carl is busy on the couch, reading a book to Judith and she's not sure where their father has gotten off to. She takes the stairs to her room and proceeds to rummage through her closet, searching for a few particular items. She locates them quickly, smiling as she makes her way to Carl's room and places the items on his bed.

She returns to the living room to see Rick has joined his children on the couch. She gives them a smile and says, "I'll be out back if anybody needs me."

Father and son exchange a look, then shrug and go back to story time. Rick soon offers to take over so Carl can have a little time to himself. The teen doesn't have to be told twice as he gives his little sister a peck to the forehead and moves towards the stairs. He is excited to finish the latest book he found in one of the vacant houses and wouldn't mind taking in a movie on the portable DVD player Michonne brought back from a run not long ago.

Rick remains in the living room, entertaining his daughter, loving how she smiles up at him as he reads to her. He starts as Carl yells out and stomps down the stairs quickly, practically jumping past the last three steps.

"What's going on?" Rick asks.

"Thank you so much! Where did you find these?" Carl exclaims breathlessly.

Rick notices the baseball gloves and ball in his son's hands and shakes his head. "Well, I wish I could take credit for this, but I can't. You know who must have found those for you."

Carl takes off for the patio to find Michonne lounging quietly. He drops the gloves and ball in the chair next to her and throws his arms around her neck, giving her a sound kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. How did you even know I wanted baseball gear?"

She smiles, so happy to see him excited. She wants him to be able to retain some of his childhood despite the world they live in now. "Just a hunch. You like them?"

"Yes!" He looks up as his Dad appears in the doorway, holding his sister. "Can we toss the ball around Dad? Please. It'll be just like we used to do."

"Sure," Rick returns, a visual of him and Carl at their old house in the backyard tossing a ball back and forth coming to the forefront of his mind.

Carl gives Michonne one last kiss, grabs the two gloves and the ball, and runs further into the yard.

Rick moves onto the patio and takes the chair next to Michonne. "Do you mind watching Judy for a bit?"

"Not at all." She reaches for Judith with a smile. "Go and enjoy some time with your son."

He stands to hand Judy to her, then looks down at the two of them with a smile. He leans over and surprises Michonne with a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you. Looks like you've made him extremely happy today."

She returns his smile. "Nothing more than he deserves. You, too for that matter. When's the last time you guys were able to do something like this?"

Rick drops his head sadly, but doesn't hold on to that feeling or the memory of what used to be. "I honestly can't tell you, but none of that matters now. We're getting the chance to do it today and that's all I'm concerned about."

She reaches up to squeeze his hand gently, affectionately. He squeezes back and gives her a look so full of love that she has to turn away. He lingers for just a moment longer, wanting to say more but decides against it.

He joins Carl in the yard, accepting the glove his son offers, their excitement mirroring each other's. They don the gloves, getting a feel for them. Carl takes the ball and throws it to his father who returns it swiftly. They throw the ball back and forth, both appearing a little rusty, staying in close proximity of one another. It doesn't take long for them to recall a good rhythm and grow more confident as they move further apart and toss the ball with a little more force.

"We gotta work back up to that fast ball. I remember you had a pretty good arm," Rick shares with his son.

"I did?" Carl asks, his eyes dancing. "Our team did win a couple of trophies, didn't we?"

"You sure did," his dad remembers.

Michonne gives Judy a hug as she closes her eyes and concentrates on Rick's and Carl's easy banter and laughter for just a second. Her heart swells to witness this light and happy moment between father and son. She wishes they could have more like this and determines that somehow they will.

She looks down at Judy, seeing her father in the baby's blue eyes. "I'm going to have to find something for us girls to get into. What do you say Judy?"

Judith claps her little hands as if she is in agreement and understands everything Michonne just said.

The latter can't help but exhale with contentment. She gives Judith a kiss on the cheek and continues to watch Rick and Carl toss the ball between them.

 _The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground_

 _See the world in green and blue_

 _What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day_


	8. Beautiful Day Part II Chapter 8

Beautiful Day Part II

A week has passed and the Grimes boys are still enjoying the baseball gloves and ball, engaging each other in tossing the ball around as often as they can, especially for a few minutes right before dinner. Michonne smiles as she has had to practically drag them in each night.

Rick is so thankful for her that he decides he has to do something just as special for her. He's not sure what that will be just yet, but he will determine a course soon enough. He is also ready to have a talk about them and their relationship. He loves Michonne and believes it's high time he admits to himself and to her.

Seeing her persistence to get them to a safe place, to have a home for him and his children brought the realization of just how much she means to him. He's unsure of her feelings toward him, but thinking back to their conversation on the car right before they arrived at the Safe Zone makes him think that she at least cares for him. Caring can develop into love and that's what he is hoping for.

Two days later, he puts his plan in motion. Carl and Judith are visiting with Maggie and Glenn giving him the time alone he needs with her. She is now in the shower and he slowly makes his way to her room to complete his first course of action.

Michonne emerges from the bathroom and her eyes immediately zero in on the basket at the foot of her bed. She glances at the door but it remains closed so whoever was in her room before is gone. Curiosity gets the best of her as she moves over to the basket and lifts the lid. A bottle of red wine and two wine glasses sit atop a plaid blanket. She smiles to herself, knowing exactly who left the basket for her.

She takes her time getting dressed, making sure to lather her skin with a scented lotion before donning a turquoise halter dress and a pair of sandals. She grabs the basket and makes her way out of her room and down the stairs.

Rick is busy at the kitchen island, preparing some sandwiches. He looks up as she enters the kitchen and can't help it as his eyes pop with the sight of her. She looks beautiful in a long flowing dress and he notices how inviting her cleavage appears. He drops his eyes back to preparing their lunch.

"It's a beautiful day. I thought we could have a picnic," he tells her.

"Really Rick? A picnic?" She asks.

He looks to her with concern in his eyes. "What? You don't think that's a good idea?"

"It's a great idea. I'm just trying to make sure you're serious," she returns.

"Why would you think I wasn't serious?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't take you for the picnic type," she adds.

"Something wrong with the picnic type?"

She smiles. "No, I actually like the picnic type."

He walks over to her and takes the basket from her hands, moving back to the island to pack the food inside. "Good. You ready?" He places the handle of the basket over one arm while offering the other to her.

She looks at him cautiously before looping her arm through his as they walk towards the front door.

They take a leisurely walk through the community before they choose a spot near the lake. Rick puts the basket down and retrieves a blanket, spreading it out neatly before gesturing for her to take a seat.

"You couldn't have told Carl we were doing this. Otherwise he'd be right here with us," Michonne suggests.

"I thought we deserved a little time alone. Don't you?" He asks.

Michonne nods slowly in agreement. She can't help but wonder if there is another reason behind all of this, but decides not to dwell on it. Moments like this are rare and she plans to enjoy it to the fullest.

They proceed to eat and talk about trivial things, launching into community issues after that. Once they are done eating, Rick pours them both some wine.

"I've really enjoyed this. Thank you," Michonne relays.

"I thought it'd be something you'd like," Rick returns.

"So….you're saying you did all of this just for little old me?" She teases with a smile.

Rick's expression is serious as he looks into her eyes. "I don't think there's anythang on this earth I wouldn't do for you."

Michonne's smile falters just a bit as she realizes how serious he is. She gulps down the last of her wine nervously. "Well, that's what best friends are supposed to do, right?"

"Is that all we are….best friends?" Rick asks.

She sighs heavily as she lies back, looking up at the clear blue sky. "I don't know." She glances at him. "Do you want to be more than friends?"

He smiles. "I asked you first."

Michonne laughs then recalls how much he has come to mean to her. She tries to imagine her life without him, but she can't so that's exactly what she shares with him. "I can't imagine my life without you…not now. I'm not really sure what that means, but I'd be willing to find out."

Rick inches closer to her, supporting himself on an elbow as he looks down at her. "What if I told you I already have the answer?" He takes one of her hands in his, marveling at how soft her skin is as he circles his thumb over her knuckles.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" She asks.

"Can I show you instead?" He returns, his hand now moving up her arm, his touch light but thorough.

Michonne finds herself nodding as she cautiously lifts her hand to his bicep, mimicking his caress as she can no longer suppress the urge to touch him. She slowly eases her fingers underneath his sleeve, reveling in the firmness of his skin. She's not sure what she expected but gasps as his hand finds her chin and he leans in to kiss her.

The first touch of his lips to hers sends his mind into a whirlwind. He has imagined kissing her so many times before but nothing prepared him for the feelings the actual act would invoke within him. He tastes the wine and wants to taste more as he opens his mouth just a fraction.

She can't believe they're in the park, kissing but it feels so right and she couldn't stop now if she wanted to. She recalls the excitement of her teenaged years kissing her crush for the first time. That's exactly what this feels like. Her heart races with elation at the pleasure of it all and anxiousness as anyone could walk up and catch them.

He pulls away, resting his forehead against hers as he tries to get his breathing and heart rate under control. "So, did I show you enough or do you need more convincing?"

She inhales deeply and exhales slowly. "I'm convinced, but please show me more."

He leans back slightly to catch her eyes. "You know what this means, right? We're way more than friends now."

"Friends, confidantes…." She moves up, resting her chin on his shoulder, her mouth near his ear. "Lovers."

 _You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace_

 _It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day_


	9. Use Me Chapter 9

Use Me (Chapter 9)

 **A/N: This has been totally inspired by Miguel's "Use Me".**

The nervousness is palpable as Rick and Michonne stand in the middle of her bedroom, staring at each other. The attraction is undeniable and they are both at a place where they are tired of fighting the inevitable. The intense stares, the slight but meaningful touches, the way they speak to one another….all of it has come to a head and they plan to follow their hearts for a change.

He offers her his hand, his eyes holding hers. She moves toward him on shaky legs and takes his hand, allowing him to pull her to him. She cups his cheek, unbelieving that this moment is here and there will be no turning back.

 _And every wall I put up  
Has come crashing down_  
 _Forgive me, it's the very first time  
And I'm nervous, can I trust you_

He wraps his arms around her, loving the way she feels, so soft and delicate. He allows her to lead as she moves a hand to the nape of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. They explore each other as before, cautiously allowing the sensations to pull them in deeper as they close the small distance between them.

Body to body, they continue to kiss, tasting each other and wanting more. She moves her hands from his wrists to his biceps, relishing in the feel of the hair on his forearms, admiring his muscles before traveling down to his waist and finally looping around to his butt.

 _Sensation, as I place my tongue on your lips  
You're overwhelmed by everything I do_

Rick can't help doing a little exploration of his own as one hand slides down to her voluptuous ass and the other palms a pert breast. He recalls all the times she has visited his dreams, but the reality of her is beyond comparison. His hands are itching to touch her skin and not just her face or her arms. He pulls her dress up from behind, slipping his hand underneath, caressing the back of a thigh as his hand moves up, expecting to meet the silkiness of her underwear. Instead he encounters the smoothness of her skin as his hand palms her bare ass. He shudders visibly as he quickly brings his other hand up for a solid squeeze.

 _Curse me, now it's such a beautiful nightmare  
Don't wake me, now baby  
I'm yours_

Michonne starts to unbutton his shirt, pulling the tails from his dark pants, pushing it off his shoulders as she leans in and showers his chest with soft kisses, the sparse hairs tickling her nose. Her hands move to his belt, anxious to get him out of his clothes. They work together and soon he is standing before her naked. She allows her eyes to travel from his head down to his toes, appreciating every inch.

Rick steps behind her to slowly unzip her red dress, watching as it pools down to her ankles. His breath hitches loudly as he takes in the strapless bra, black and lacy, and the matching thong. He's not sure what he expected, but it wasn't this. He shakes his head. He knew she was resourceful, but she never ceases to amaze him.

 _Trust me, while I take this off  
With the lights on, cause it turns me on_

His hands snake along her waist, moving down to splay against her hips as he pulls her against him. She relishes in the feel of his length and stiffness as she brings a hand up behind her to play in his curls. He leans down to her shoulder, turning his head as she turns hers, their lips meeting again.

She moans into his mouth as he slides his hand to a thigh, caressing her lightly before he dips in between her legs, rubbing back and forth, the lacy material a slight barrier to his coveted prize.

He turns her to face him, latching onto her neck as his hands go to work on unhooking her bra. He tosses the material aside as he brings his hands to her breasts and caresses them in a circular motion, squeezing lightly. He presses against her, moving her towards the bed with his body. Once the backs of her legs encounter the foot of the bed, he grabs her by the waist and slowly lifts her up only to bring her back down gently, splaying her out on the bed, his hands removing her thong in seconds.

He kisses his way down her body, tasting her and feeling drunk and high at the same time, his thoughts scattered as he spreads her legs wider and looks upon her womanhood before moving in for a kiss. He licks and sucks like a man starving, enjoying the taste, the smell, wanting to remain there forever.

 _Sedate me, so that your salty is sweet  
I'm overwhelmed by tasty thoughts of you  
Daydream, my pride is waving the white flag  
Take me_

She rocks her hips unable to deny the sensations that are roving through her body as Rick pleasures her with his tongue. She rests her feet on his shoulders as she lifts her ass off the bed, meeting his tongue over and over again. She grabs his hands and brings them to her breasts, squeezing her hands over his, indicating what she wants.

He doesn't even attempt to come up for air as he feels her body start to shake. He knows she's close and he won't stop until she arrives. He continues to lave at her core, alternating between squeezing her breasts and rolling the nipples between his fingers.

 _If you're nervous, just let me show you  
How to touch me, I could teach you_

"Oh…oh…..ohhhhhh…" She arches her back as her sex starts to clench and pulsate with her orgasm. She grabs at his arms, trying to hold on to something as the intensity of her release is overwhelming. She continues to rock against him and slowly begins to relax as he gently kisses around her, allowing her to finally calm down. She looks down at him, her eyes shining, her skin glowing as she graces him with the most beautiful smile.

 **A/N: Part II is already up for you.**


	10. Use Me Part II Chapter 10

Use Me Part II (Chapter 10)

"That was….wow," she relays breathlessly.

"Hmmm…..so glad I could satisfy you." He kisses her thighs softly before standing up. He is about to crawl into bed with her but she sits up quickly and places a hand on his stomach, drumming her fingers against him.

She lifts her eyes to his and smiles as she drops her hand a little lower and wraps her fingers around him. She caresses him softly, moving up and then down, her wrist exerting small circular motions. She delights in his deep, throaty groans, feeling powerful with the reaction she draws from him.

He breathes in and out shakily as he closes his eyes and submits to her fully. He moves his hips to match her rhythm and jerks as she takes him into her mouth, her tongue sliding against him, slowly, tortuously. He looks down, watching her with amazement as he gently places his hands on her shoulders, moving in and out of her mouth, her warmth and moisture exciting him beyond belief.

 _Use me, I'm gonna give you control_

 _It's just so profound_

She feels his sex tighten and swell even more as he begins to pulsate inside her mouth. She increases her pace to enhance his release, satisfied as his seed spurts out, coating her tongue. She continues to suckle him, allowing him to ride out his release to the fullest.

He stumbles to the side of her and collapses against the bed, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling with a faraway look in his eyes.

Michonne looks at him tentatively. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" She scoots back, lifting up on her knees as she places a leg in between his, one of his thighs adjacent to her body's core. She rests her hands on his stomach, caressing him gently.

"I'm not ready for you," he admits. "I…I need a few minutes."

She tries to hide her smile as she inches up, lightly brushing her sex against his thigh. She hisses at the sensation as he jerks at the contact.

"I just want you so bad right now." She brushes against him again. "I think I can get you ready for another round."

She eases back and bends down to kiss his stomach, loving the way his muscles contract. She slowly makes her way up his body until she arrives at his mouth, kissing him fully, thoroughly as she straddles him. She lifts up slightly, purposely aligning her breasts with his face. She smiles as an arm snakes around her waist and he latches on to a breast soundly.

She pulls away from him and moves back to his lips, leading with her tongue as she kisses him again, never tiring of the act as their lips and tongues meet repeatedly, lapping and sucking greedily.

Rick gasps as she reaches in between their bodies and caresses him softly. All he can do is sigh as she guides him toward her opening, pushing him inside while she sits down gradually. He inhales deeply and basically holds his breath, only exhaling once he is fully encased in her warmth.

 _Lips full collision as our body's single intertwined  
Biting your lip, baby put me inside  
_

He pushes upward, her body holding him tightly, snugly. He grasps her by the hips as they begin to move together, her heat overwhelming him like nothing he has ever experienced before. He closes his eyes only to quickly open them again as her moans reach him. He watches her closely, unable to resist the need to witness her face as he moves inside her, as she envelopes him.

Her mouth is slightly agape as her pants are soft, but audible. Her eyes are closed and the look of pure contentment on her face makes his heart swell with pride. He knows he is satisfying her and he feels just as good to her as she feels to him.

He flinches as every movement is bringing him closer and closer to release. He refuses to come first. _It has be her_ he repeats over and over as he concentrates on holding back, but maintaining their rhythm.

Her chin drops to her chest as she lets out a few colorful words, her sex clenching and grabbing at his as she orgasms. Her body quivers as Rick continues to move within her. She finally opens her eyes to look at him and her gaze is so full of love that he almost unloads right then and there.

The sensation of making love with her is so encompassing that he doesn't want it to end…not yet. He has to distract himself so he flips her over onto her back and enters her again, slowing the pace in an effort to prolong their connection.

She thought her climax had ended, but tiny sparks continue to bombard her core as Rick moves in and out successively. She wraps her arms around him and holds on as this ride continues to get better and better.

She slowly regains some of her resolve and decides to give as good as she is getting. She plants her feet flat onto the bed next to his thighs as she bends her knees and pushes up to meet him head on. She grabs his ass and slams her mouth against his, increasing their rhythm seamlessly.

 _Danger in your eyes, baby you can devour me  
Defile me_

 _Damn_ is all Rick can think as she rocks her hips forcefully against his. He is determined to hold on but can't. His entire body stiffens from head to toe as he pulsates and vibrates, rocking against her as he releases his seed. He moves against her, slowing his pace steadily as their breaths and heart rates return to normal.

He rolls over onto his back, pulling her with him to rest against his side. "Did that just happen?"

Michonne giggles as she rests a hand on his chest. "It wasn't a dream if that's what you're thinking."

"I couldn't dream up anything that mind blowing even if I tried," Rick relays.

"It was pretty good, huh?" She asks with a smile.

Rick looks at her pointedly. "Pretty good? That's all you got?"

"Well, ok…..extraordinary, exemplary, astonishing….." She gasps as he lifts up to his knees and gently pulls her onto her stomach, quickly covering her body with his, his chest to her back.

"Let me see if I can get some more of those big words out of you." He spreads her legs with one of his and enters her from behind, latching onto her neck as he begins to move, covering her hands with his.

 _Use me, I'm gonna give you control_

 _It's just so profound_


	11. Just A Touch Chapter 11

Just A Touch

Michonne approaches the doorway, cautiously as she observes Rick sitting at the foot of the bed. She knows he has a lot on his mind, especially with this inevitable meeting that Deana has called to decide his fate in the community. She was still a little miffed with him about his actions and keeping things from her, but she refused to hold a grudge. It wouldn't serve any purpose anyway.

"Rick? You ready?" She asks quietly.

He sighs when he hears her voice. He knows he betrayed her trust and the guilt of it is eating him alive. He can't go on hiding things from her, excluding her from the plans he made with Carol and Daryl. "We lied to you. I lied to you. Carol, Daryl, and me devised a plan to take guns from the armory. Carol took three guns. She still has one and she gave the other one to me just a while ago."

Michonne moves into the room slowly, looking on in disbelief as Rick hands yet another gun to her.

"I didn't tell you any of this because I wasn't sure how you'd take it. What you'd do."

She tosses her jacket on the bed. "You think I'd try and stop you?"

Rick looks back at her with a slight smirk. "Well, you did hit me over the head."

"That was for you. Not them." She emphasizes her words, trying to get her point across.

He drops his hand that had been extending the gun to her. Slowly, he gets up and walks over to her, leaving a miniscule amount of space between them. "I was afraid you'd talk me out of it." His eyes drop to her chest, then travel back to her face. "You could've."

Michonne is surprised that Rick would admit to the power she has over him. She doesn't even want to think of it in that way. She honestly believes that their friendship is something special and there would never be anything remotely close to a power struggle between them. He has to know that she would never take advantage of him no matter the circumstances. "We don't need them here. I don't need my sword."

She tilts her head slightly to look up at him. "I believe you can find a way…." She quickly changes her wording to convince him of what she is trying to convey as he starts to look away from her. " _We_ can find a way….and even if we don't, I'm still with you."

Rick looks into her eyes again, allowing her words to sink in, the truth of them making his heart swell with pride. He basks in the knowledge that she is with him no matter what. He didn't realize how much he needed that from her. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest and he can actually breathe again. He hands the gun to her, wanting her to know that he trusts her just as much as she trusts him.

"Something's going to happen. Just don't make something happen," she tells him as she grasps his hand and pushes the gun back to his side.

Rick almost jumps as the hand to hand contact sends a jolt through his body. He looks at her, then down at their connected hands.

She makes a move toward the door, but Rick steps in her path. She questions him with her eyes as she allows him to block her way.

"I just…I just want to say thank you. You're always there for me, no matter what and I can't tell you how much that means to me." He takes another step closer to her and wraps his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

Michonne returns his hug, wrapping her arms gently around his waist. She is even more surprised when he pulls back slightly and places a soft, gentle kiss to her cheek. She leans back, searching his eyes as he is searching hers.

Before he can second guess himself, he leans in and kisses her other cheek.

"We should get to the meeting," Michonne reminds him.

He nods. "Right. The meeting." He reaches to his back and pushes the gun into his belt.

She is about to walk over to the bed to retrieve her jacket when Rick pulls her back to him, one arm encircling her waist while the other cradles the back of her head as he slams his mouth against hers. She moans with the contact, never realizing what kissing Rick would truly make her feel.

They open their mouths simultaneously, wanting to taste more of each other. She cautiously lifts her hands to his shoulders, not sure if she should push him away or cling to him. She feels his arm tighten at her waist while his other hand travels to her face to cup her gently as he continues to taste her hungrily. She gives in to her feelings for just a moment as she wraps her arms around his neck, returning his kiss just as hungrily.

Rick doesn't feel in control of his emotions at all as he guides her back towards the bed and lays her down gently. He uses a foot to kick the door closed before turning his attention back to her. He hesitates for just a moment, giving her an opportunity to tell him no.

She comes up to rest on her elbows, her eyes never leaving his. "We shouldn't…."

Rick drops his head and nods slowly. "Ok…." He looks up, connecting their eyes again. "Can I….I just want to touch you. Is that ok?"

Michonne lifts up fully and stretches her arms out to him, sighing with relief as he engulfs her in his embrace. She caresses him, running her hands up and down his biceps as he pulls her to him tightly.

He buries his face against her neck as he darts his tongue to her flesh before planting his lips on her and sucking in for a taste. He drops a hand to her uniform shirt and unbuttons the first two buttons, pushing it to one side, moving his lips down her neck, across her clavicle to her shoulder. He slowly brings his hands up and cups her breasts softly.

He urges her backward, laying her down once again, a hand moving to her belt buckle. He watches as Michonne grabs his hand to stay him. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "Just a touch." He shudders with relief as she drops her hand from his wrist and allows him entrance.

Her breath hitches and her fingers dig into his arm as he dips a hand into her pants, palming her sex before gently moving his hand forward then backward, caressing her through her thin, cotton panties. She begins to rock against him and then realizes that she is desperate to touch him in the same way. She moves both hands to his belt buckle, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans once the belt is undone.

Rick closes his eyes as he feels her soft hand slowly easing into the slit of his boxers and enclosing him gently. His breathing quickens as she moves her hand up, then down, rotating her thumb against his tip. They continue to rock against each other and he grows bolder as he slips inside her panties, fingering his way through her curls, seeking her opening. He pushes one digit inside, then two, working his hand against her.

Michonne is desperate to concentrate but it's proving too hard of a task as she feels his fingers inside, moving in, then out bringing her closer and closer to release. "Oh, Rick…." She is determined to give him just as much pleasure as he is giving her, so she doesn't let up. She keeps her hand on him, stroking him with purpose.

"Ah…..ah…." he gasps as they work together. He shatters before he knows what even hit him, spurting hot semen all over her hand as she continues to stroke him, drawing every drop to the surface. He slams his mouth against hers, despite his body still jerking from his release. He kisses her frantically as he works his fingers in her sex.

She moves her free hand up to her shirt, pushing it to the side along with a bra strap, revealing one perky breast. She comes undone as Rick moves down and latches on, never breaking his rhythm. She lifts her butt off the bed as the tremors start at her core, her sex clenching at his fingers as she reaches an orgasm.

A/N: Part II can be accomplished. All I need is permission from Siancore and Sherrysharp. What do you say ladies?


	12. Just A Touch Part II Chapter 12

Just A Touch Part II

Several moments later, their breathing has slightly returned to normal and Rick is grabbing a towel from a nearby laundry basket to clean them up.

Michonne sits up abruptly. "Rick…the meeting."

"They'll be there when we get there," he tells her calmly.

"So, we're going together?" She asks.

"That was the plan from the beginning, right?" He returns.

She looks down, reaching towards the head of the bed to grab her jacket. "Yes, that was the plan."

"Hey. I know exactly what you're saying and yes, we're going together. Matter of fact, if it's ok with you, I want us to do everything together from now on," Rick tells her.

She smiles as she moves to stand up. "It's more than ok with me."

He positions her in between his legs as he continues to sit on the bed. "Does that mean we can pick up where we left off later tonight?"

She leans down to graze her lips softly against his. "I can't wait." She captures his lips with hers, kissing him soundly.

They both start as there is a knock at the door.

"Hey dad. Maggie's here, looking for you and Michonne," Carl announces through the door.

"Tell her we'll be right down, son," Rick relays.

Hours later, the meeting didn't end quite as they had anticipated. Pete Anderson managed to procure a knife and maneuver his way to his wife, ending her life as he mercilessly slit her throat. Others moved to grab him, Reg, Deana's husband, managing to get to him first as he was closest to him. That turned out to be fatal as well as Pete lashed out at Reg, cutting him viciously on the side of his neck.

Rick and Abe subdue Pete quickly and once they were sure he couldn't escape, Rick turns his attention to Deana as she held her husband and watched the life drain from his body. The wound seemed shallow, but Pete obviously cut a vital vein and Reg bled out quickly.

Deana's number one goal was to preserve life and provide safety inside the walls of the Safe Zone. Pete Anderson managed to dissolve that plan in a matter of minutes. She quickly recalls the conversation she had with Rick only the day before. The fact of him telling her that she has to control who lives within these walls returning to haunt her. She looks up to the man who she realizes she needs to listen to before anything like this happens again.

"Rick. Do it," she orders him.

Michonne can only watch as Rick lifts his gun and fires a single bullet into the head of the only doctor in the Safe Zone. She tries not to think of what that will mean for the citizens of the community. She wants to support Rick no matter what and focuses on the fact that Pete Anderson just murdered two people.

She returns to their home, immediately checking on a sleeping Carl and Judith. She smiles at their innocent slumbering faces and moves off to her room to shower and dress for bed. She's not sure what time Rick will be home or even if he will be allowed to come home tonight.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Michonne is awakened by a light touch to her arm. She opens her eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Rick lying in bed next to her. She looks over at the digital clock behind him on the night stand, noting that it is well after 3 o'clock in the am. She switches on the lamp on her side and turns back to face him.

"Everything go ok? How's Deana?" She asks anxiously.

"Yes, everything is ok. I'm not sure how Deana is doing right now. She and Spencer left for home in a complete daze," he answers.

"What could Pete have been thinking? I…."

Rick cuts her off with a finger to her lips. "I only have one request right now."

Michonne nods before mumbling, "Ok."

"I want this room, this bed to be a place of sanctuary for us. No shop talk, no community issues…just you and me. You think you can handle that?"

She smiles despite her slight disappointment in wanting to hear more about what just happened. She agrees to his request, realizing that they do need something to call their own, something just for them.

They give each other another longing look just to ensure they are on the same page.

Rick eases closer to her, caressing her arm once again. He smiles and asks, "So, can I touch you again?"

"You can touch me anywhere you please," she answers. She gasps as he maneuvers his body on top of hers, resting snugly in between her legs. She lifts her head from the pillow and connects her lips to his, longing to taste him.

He returns her kiss, bringing her arms up to rest on the pillow above her head. He slowly traces his fingers down the smooth skin of her arms, stopping at her neck and shoulders before moving further down to lightly touch and squeeze her breasts, gliding to her waist, and landing at her hips, pushing his hands underneath to grab her ass.

They continue to kiss each other as he brings their lower regions in close contact, lifting her to meet the thrust of his hips. She slowly brings her arms down to drape over his shoulders, continuing to rock against him.

He breaks their kiss as he leans back, tugging at her purple pajama shorts to remove them, along with her black undies. He looks upon her womanhood, already glistening with moisture and reaches up to touch her gently, softly.

She inhales sharply, but pulls her knees up and opens wider for him as she slowly moves against his hand. She exhales deeply and watches as he lowers his body to rest on his stomach and spreads her open with his fingers. She covers her mouth to stifle a squeal as he touches his tongue to her and circles her clit slowly.

He can feel her easing away, so he grasps her by the hips to hold her in place as he laves at her core, taking his time to pleasure her. He smiles against her as she slams her hands flat against the bed and fists the sheets as her legs fall further apart and she lifts her hips to meet his caress.

"I….can't…..you….stop….don't…don't stop…." she manages to gasp out, rolling her head against the pillow. She places her hands over his and tries not to claw him as a tingling sensation starts at her core and travels through her body signaling her orgasm. She arches her back and slowly collapses, relaxing against the bed as she continues to quiver and shake.

He takes a hold of her hands with his as he kisses the inside of her thighs, allowing her to come completely down from her high. "Did you like that?"

She squeezes his hands and looks down at him. "Yes….immensely."

"Good." He moves up and over, taking the place next to her. He kisses her chastely. "Let's get some sleep."

She frowns. "Huh?" She looks pointedly at his obvious erection. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"It's late and we have an early day. I'll let you make it up to me later." Rick pulls her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder.

"Ok, but I have a question," she returns. With his nod, she continues, "This is us deciding to be partners in everything, right?"

"Yes, everythang," he answers.

"Well, it's just not in me to leave my partner unsatisfied while I'm basking in contentment." She reaches down slowly, touching her fingers to his tip. "If I'm happy, I want you happy."

His breath hitches with her touch. "But I am happy."

She lifts up and looks down at him, her hand encasing him warmly. "I know, but I can make you happier."


	13. Best Friend Chapter 13

Best Friend

 **A/N: Just a little something to show how Rick and Michonne take care of each other.**

Michonne rushes into the house, desperately trying to get out of the cold. She knew winter time in Virginia would be harsher than in Georgia, but the snow came early and it came in hard. She has just finished her shift as community constable and cannot wait to bask in the warmth of the house.

She is pleasantly surprised to see Rick on his haunches in front of the fireplace, tossing another log in to keep the fire going. She smiles as she makes a beeline for the warmth, already rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Rick looks up with a smile as she plants herself in front of the fire, still wearing her coat and gloves. "Well, you're too cold to even greet me?"

"Oh, sorry. Hi, but it's really freezing out there. All of that shoveling and clearing the sidewalks and streets did no good as everything's white again. My boots got wet just on the walk home," she informs.

"I think you'd warm up faster if you got out of those boots." He moves over to her. "Here, let me help you." He quickly unlaces both boots and pulls them from her feet along with her socks, tossing them aside to dry. "I see you're taking to the coat just fine."

"This coat is heavenly, Grimes. I don't know where you found it, but thank you…again," she returns.

Rick takes a moment to appreciate how well the coat hangs on her frame. He took one look at it in that deserted department store and immediately thought of her. He wasn't sure if she'd like it or not, but he grabbed it anyway as well as procuring coats for Carl, Judith, and himself. He recalls when he pulled it out of the bag and how big her eyes grew. It was cashmere she said. He wasn't sure what all of that meant, but it made her happy so he was glad he grabbed the matching gloves.

"I knew you'd be home a little late, so I saved you a plate. As soon as you're ready to eat, I'll get it for you," Rick relays.

Michonne looks out of the corner of her eyes at Rick, wondering what his angle is. He does nice things for her, but lately it has been more frequent and he has been more than helpful around the house. She can't help but smile as he stands and slowly begins to remove her coat, offering a hand for her gloves. She pulls them off and watches as he stuffs them into a coat pocket and walks over to the rack to place her coat among the others.

"You warm enough yet?" He asks.

"Just waiting on my feet to catch up with the rest of my body," she offers.

"Come here." He suggests as he takes a seat on the sofa.

Michonne pads over to him quietly and takes a seat. She observes as Rick hooks an arm beneath her knees and props her feet into his lap. "What are you doing?"

He takes the purple afghan throw and covers her with it before placing both of his hands over one of her feet to massage and rub it.

"You have got to be kidding me? A foot massage? What gives? You need me to work your shift tomorrow or something?" Michonne asks, almost closing her eyes as his hands feel so good.

Rick laughs. "I am honestly trying to warm your feet. That's all. Besides, I've taken notice of a few things around here and it made me realize how thankful I am for you."

"What things have you taken notice of?"

"I don't know how you do it, but the house is kept clean, you take care of the laundry, you cook for us, plus you hold down a job just like I do. You've made this place into a real home and I just…I just want to say thank you." He sighs as he continues to massage her foot. "That's why I've been helping out a little bit more. You shouldn't have to do all of this on your own and Carl is going to start helping out, too."

She smiles genuinely, completely taken aback by his thoughtfulness. The fact that she didn't have to ask made it all the more special. "It's all about team work, right? We're best friends. We're a team."

"Best friends. Right," he returns softly.

"Something wrong?" Michonne inquires.

"No, of course not. You are my best friend. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You've seen me at my lowest, you've seen me do things I never even knew I was capable of doing, and not once have you judged me or looked at me any different. You're always here for me and I feel like I can tell you anything," Rick confesses. "I'm not sure why you've chosen to stick around, but I'm glad you did."

The sentimentality in Rick's voice is very apparent and Michonne feels the need to reciprocate. "I'm glad I did too. I wasn't in the nicest place when you met me and even though we got off to a rocky start, you chose to let me stay." She smiles at him. "Thank you for that."

Rick feels the need to lighten the moment. "So, answer a question for me."

"Sure."

"Are you ticklish?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer as he softly traces his fingers from the heel of her foot to her toes.

Michonne tries to jerk her feet away but Rick holds her steady and fast. "Rick…don't do that. I swear I will piss my pants if you tickle me."

"Talk about dramatic. That sounds like a cop out if I ever heard one." He holds tight to her feet and starts tickling her.

She yells out and throws the afghan at him, trying to pull her feet away but he won't allow it. "Stop…stop it…..right now."

"Or what?" Rick challenges, shaking the afghan to his side.

Michonne scrambles up, pulling her feet beneath her as she comes up on her knees and dives at Rick, straddling him as she tickles his waist. "How does that feel, huh?" She laughs with him as she looks into his eyes which are a light sky blue.

He grabs her wrists and flips them over, his body hovering over hers. "I am not going to piss my pants."

She laughs out loud at that and continues to try to break free. "Let me go you big bully."

"Oh poor baby can't break free so now I'm a bully?" Rick fakes a pout as he continues to smile down at her.

Michonne lifts her hips in an attempt to push him off the sofa only to have parts of their anatomy come into contact with each other, interrupting their laughter quickly as a light charge passes between them.

Rick lifts himself farther away from her as he releases her wrists, watching her cautiously.

She slowly places a hand on his chest, noticing that his heartbeat matches hers. "Rick?"

"What's all the yelling about?" Carl asks as he descends the stairs, holding his baby sister in his arms.

Rick sits down quickly and faces his son. "Nothing, Carl. It was nothing."


	14. Best Friend Part II Chapter 14

Best Friend (Part II)

Hours later, Michonne is walking into her bedroom from the adjacent bathroom after taking a shower. She is wrapped in a fluffy white towel and moves over to her dresser, seeking something to wear for bed. A light knock sounds at her door and she immediately knows that it's Rick. She only considers her lack of attire for one second before she boldly walks over to the door and opens it.

Rick takes one look at her in the towel and falters. "Sorry. I can come back. I didn't know….."

"Rick, it's fine. You wanna come in?" She steps back, allowing him the space and the freedom to decide on his own.

He takes a step back, then glances down at her bare feet, allowing his eyes to travel to her slim calves, to her toned thighs where the towel hits her midway, further up to the slight bumps underneath the towel, on to her thin, but shapely shoulders, her long, graceful neck, and finally her beautiful and expressive face. He swallows nervously as he gazes into her soft, brown eyes and recognizes the want, the hunger. He drops his eyes again and tries unsuccessfully to quell down the feelings raging through his body. He came to her room, wanting to talk about what passed between them earlier, wondering if they could be more than best friends.

He felt like he was being tortured as he sat through story time with Carl and Judith in the living room while Michonne watched them and commented from the kitchen bar where she was having her dinner. She appeared so carefree and unaffected by what happened between them that he thought he must have imagined it.

She clears her throat to get his attention, then slowly starts to close the door. She smiles as Rick plants a foot in between the door and the frame, preventing her from closing it all the way. "In or out?"

He places a hand against the door just above the knob and pushes his way in slowly. He watches as she backs away and allows him inside. He's not sure what the night will bring, but she's already everything to him. She does all that a wife would do for a husband…all except one thing and from the look in her eyes, he can scratch that one thing off of his list after tonight. He closes the door behind him and as he turns the lock, the audible click of it seems to seal their fate.

Michonne is nervous, but she's sure of what she wants. This attraction between them has been building for months. She always knew there was some sort of connection there and she also knew they were both still grieving their losses. Grieving doesn't equate dead though and if what she felt tonight, however brief it was, is any indication of what they could share, she is willing to take the next step.

"So, do you want to talk about it first?" She asks.

Rick shakes his head no.

"Are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?"

"I'm sure that I want you. Do you want me?" He asks.

She answers by closing the short distance between them and moving her hands up to unbutton his shirt.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

They fall into a routine. Both continue to patrol as constables, both continue to go on runs when necessary, both continue to co-parent together and they continue to have sex….really good sex almost every night after Carl and Judith are fast asleep.

Michonne couldn't be happier. Rick has turned out to be an amazing lover and she can't get enough of him. Her favorite moments are when they are completely spent after a night of love and he wraps his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth as the cold winter wind whistles and howls outside their window. That is when she feels the safest and the most secure.

Rick can't wait to get home to Michonne each night. Once they are ensconced in the house, it's all about them and the kids. He doesn't want to take his eyes off of her, he enjoys the playfulness, the light touches, the whispers and the lovemaking is something he has never experienced before. He has had a certain something on his mind for a while now and he thinks tonight is a good night to bring it up to her.

He watches as she finishes up the last touches on their dinner while he sets the table.

"I'm gonna run up and change real quick," she informs him and Carl as she is still wearing her uniform.

Rick rushes over to her and whispers in her ear as Carl looks on with a slight frown.

She shares a look with him before saying, "Ok." She looks to Carl and Judith. "Well, let's eat."

"Thought you were gonna change clothes?" Carl reminds her.

"I'll just wait until after dinner."

Carl eyes her and his dad suspiciously but doesn't comment.

Hours later, Rick and Michonne are in her bedroom as usual and she is questioning him about why he wanted her to remain in her uniform.

"I have kind of a confession to make," he admits.

"A confession, huh? Well, let's have it, Grimes."

"Can I confess while I undress you?" He asks with a slight smile.

Michonne is already excited as her eyes light up and she nods, watching as he lifts from the bed to stand in front of her. He loosens her tie and unbuttons the tiny buttons at the collar before slowly working on the buttons down the front of her shirt.

He leans in and whispers, "I've been fantasizing about this for weeks." He reaches down to one wrist and unbuttons the shirt there and mimics his actions at the other wrist. He then lifts her collar, pulling the tie away from the shirt and allowing it to drop back to her bare neck as he pushes the shirt off of her shoulders. He tosses it aside and looks down to admire her in the tie, a navy blue bra, and her black leather pants with the studded belt.

She reaches to pull the tie over her head, but he grabs her hand with a shake of his head.

"The tie stays. It's important," he tells her as he places his hands on her shoulders, tracing his fingers down her arms and across her stomach to land on her belt, unbuckling it. He unbuttons and unzips her pants, pushing his hands inside against her hips as he works them down her legs. He lifts one foot, removing a sock before pulling her leg free of one pants leg and doing the same for the other. He looks up at her before placing a kiss against her thong covered core and pushing himself to a stand.

She can only breathe heavily as she is highly aroused and doesn't want to break his concentration. She gasps as he turns her around and starts unhooking her bra. She shudders as he pushes the straps aside and caresses her arms as he allows her to remove them from the bra. She watches as the bra joins her pants and socks on the floor, still wondering about this confession of his.

"Turn around," he commands softly. "Slowly."

Michonne inhales deeply and turns slowly to face him. She is wearing her uniform tie and floral print thong, nothing else.

"Damn," Rick exclaims.

"You wanna tell me what gives?"

"Just let me take it all in for just a moment." He swallows visibly as he studies her from head to toe over and over again. "This…." He points to her body, moving his finger up and down. "…..is my fantasy. Well, one of them. You in your uniform tie, a thong and nothing else. I must admit this is way better than I imagined."

"Well, I have a few confessions I need to make, too," Michonne admits as he takes her by surprise and wraps the tie around his hand, pulling her to him.

"Later. Tonight is my night and I'm all about you." He smiles as he leans in and places his lips against hers.

 **A/N: Rick's confession was actually a request from an anon ask on Tumblr. Whoever sent it I sure hope you're reading this story. Let me know if you approve. More to come.**


	15. Best Friend Part III Chapter 15

Best Friend (Part III)

Michonne's mind is reeling as she allows Rick to take the lead. She wraps her arms around his neck as he snakes an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She accepts his tongue, tilting her head to the side to taste more of him.

He brings his hands up to palm her breasts, fingering her nipples softly. He breaks their kiss to drop down and take a nipple into his mouth, rolling his head as he suckles her.

She lifts a hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair as he pulls on one nipple before moving to the other. She tosses her head back as he drops further down, touching his tongue to her abdomen before pulling the skin into his mouth.

Rick is heady with the taste of her and can't wait to taste more as he never tires of being with her. He continues to lave at her stomach while he hooks his fingers into her thong and pulls it down slowly, dropping to his knees in front of her.

Michonne looks down at the top of his curly head as he grabs one of legs and drapes it over his shoulder. She can feel his breath on her as he inches closer and closer to her core.

He kisses her curls before darting his tongue out, tasting her. He turns them toward the bed, laying her down gently, her bottom close to the edge as he places both legs over his shoulders and drops his head in between them. His hands caress the top of her thighs, squeezing as he rolls his tongue against her.

He looks down and realizes he is still fully dressed. He groans in frustration and gives her one last kiss before standing up to remove his clothes. He smiles as she lifts up on her elbows to watch him, her eyes drinking him in hungrily. He tosses everything aside and goes right back onto his knees.

Michonne drops against the bed and slowly rolls her hips as Rick suckles her. She moans as he goes deeper and repeatedly flicks his tongue against her clit. She nearly comes undone as he circles her opening with one digit before pushing inside. "Oh…"

Rick is visibly shaken as he encounters her dripping center. He can't wait to glide himself into her, the promise of her warm, snug walls enticing him like never before. He can feel her legs begin to shake against his shoulders as she lifts off the bed, then drops down again, her entire body quivering as she orgasms.

He allows her to ride it out before he flips her over onto her stomach, kissing the backs of her knees before moving up to her thighs and finally her voluptuous ass, sucking the skin into his mouth soundly. He reaches up and palms her ass before squeezing her. "Babe, I need you on your knees."

Michonne looks back at him with bewilderment, wondering what has gotten into her man tonight. She decides not to question him as she lifts to her knees. She watches as he stands and strokes himself while eyeballing her ass in the air. She feels his fingers touch her as he guides himself in from behind.

He places a hand in the center of her back, pressing her upper body towards the bed. He grabs her hips and starts to move in and out, slowly. They both groan as he fills her and she clutches at him.

He can't believe how good she feels and the fact that he hasn't been encased in her warmth long at all and he is ready to explode. He slows down considerably, trying to prolong their lovemaking. He never wants it to end. "Shit…" he says as she clenches around him tightly and pushes back against him, urging him to move.

She smiles as he begins to move again, his hands holding tight to her hips as he thrusts a little harder. She gasps as he goes deep, making her body jerk.

"I need to hear you say it," Rick whispers as he pumps into her, his breaths fast and shaky.

"I'm yours. All yours," Michonne responds breathlessly, knowing exactly what he wants to hear.

He pulls back, moving onto the bed on his knees. He wraps an arm around her waist and turns her onto her back before covering her body with his and entering her again. He rocks against her, loving the way her hips meet his. He leans in to nibble at her cheek and her chin before bringing their mouths together, pushing in with his tongue as he finally reaches his climax.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The next morning, they are in the kitchen, sharing some apple slices with Judith who is in her high chair. Carl has yet to make an appearance, so they feel a little more relaxed as Michonne opens her mouth to accept a slice from Rick's hand. They discuss their plans for the day as Rick is going on another run with Glenn's team. A run that will have to be short and quick as the snow has only let up for a day or so.

Carl finally makes his way downstairs, looking disheveled as his hair is sticking up all over his head and he is still wearing his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Good morning. No school today?" Rick asks.

Carl shakes his head no as he yawns and scratches his head. "We got home assignments on yesterday in anticipation of more snow moving in today."

"Well, thanks for letting us know, sleepyhead," Michonne teases.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Something's been bothering me," Carl relays.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Rick looks at his son with concern.

"Yeah, I want to talk about it but do _you_ want to talk about it?" Carl returns.

"Whatever it is, we can discuss it, Carl. You know that," Rick states.

"Ok, I have a question for you….and Michonne," Carl proffers.

The latter perks up as her name is mentioned, reaching for her tea mug.

Rick nods at her and then at Carl. "Shoot."

"Are you two in love with each other?"

Michonne spews her tea across the counter as that is the last thing she expected to hear from Carl.


	16. Best Friend Part IV Chapter 16

Best Friend (Part IV)

Carl laughs as Michonne quickly grabs a dish towel and starts wiping the counter. He clutches at his stomach and says, "It must be true! Michonne you actually spit out your tea!" He knows his friend is normally calmer than that, so the question must have really surprised her. He now wonders why that question would garner such a reaction. He smiles knowingly, watching the two of them squirm.

Michonne licks her lips and looks nervously at Rick who returns a look that is just as nervous. She gives a light laugh. "I just wasn't expecting that question is all."

"So is it true?" Carl reiterates.

Rick shares another look with Michonne before turning to Carl. "Would it be a problem if it was?"

"I guess not, but I thought you guys were just friends," Carl supplies.

"We are friends….best friends and sometimes friendship turns into something more," Rick offers.

Carl grabs a couple of apple slices and pops one into his mouth, feeling more relaxed than he has in days. "So Michonne, are you like Dad's girlfriend now or do you guys plan to get married?"

Michonne is ready to run for the hills. She has yet to have such a deep discussion with Rick and to have Carl putting the questions to both of them was a bit overwhelming. Carl's tenacity and straightforwardness are two things she has always admired about him. She just wishes he wasn't exhibiting those traits now and certainly not towards her and his Dad about their relationship.

"We really haven't discussed that…yet," she supplies slowly.

"Does that mean it's a possibility then? That you could be me and Judy's Mom if you marry Dad?"

Michonne drops her eyes in an effort to hide that tears that formed so easily with Carl's question. The sincerity and hopefulness in his voice is so tangible that it makes her heart swell with happiness. She realizes he just wants a family again.

Rick clears his throat, trying to corral his emotions. "Michonne and I will have to discuss that later, son."

"But if it affects all of us, shouldn't all of us talk about it?" Carl rushes.

"Who is all of us? If you're talking about the others, then…" Rick trails off as Carl shakes his head.

"No, I mean, us…the four of us…me, you, Michonne, and Judy," Carl states. "We should all have a discussion about what we want for our family. Well, I'll have to speak for Judy, but I already know how she feels about it."

Rick tilts his head as he swallows nervously, wondering what is going through Michonne's mind at that moment. "I'll make a deal with you and your sister." He smiles as he looks at Judy and she smiles right back. "Michonne and I will discuss this first and then we'll have a family discussion about it. How's that?"

Carl contemplates for just a moment, then nods. "Ok and if it makes any difference, Judy and I want Michonne to be our real mom, not just a pretend one. So, if you marry her, she'll be our real mom."

With those words, Michonne looks up and allows the tears to spill down her cheeks. She looks at Rick, then Carl, and finally Judith and says, "I'd like to be your real mom, too."

Rick pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly as he places a kiss to her forehead.

Carl looks on with a smile, wondering if Maggie and Carol know how to plan a wedding.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Two weeks later, Rick and Michonne are pleasantly surprised that Carl hasn't attempted to revisit their conversation about marriage. They hadn't had much time to talk about it as some community issues took precedence over their personal lives and once they would arrive home in the evenings and could spend quality time together, they didn't utilize their communication skills.

It's a quiet evening at home as Carl and Judith are enjoying time at Maggie and Glenn's place with Beth. The weather is still bitterly cold, but the snow has relented for the time being.

Rick and Michonne are in their bedroom as he moved his things a few days ago. They are lying in bed, naked save for the sheet covering them, basking in each other's body heat.

"Are you ready to talk about this or not?" He asks as he entwines their fingers.

"I think we owe it to ourselves and to the kids," she replies.

"Well, I just need to know the really important thing first." He looks at her, almost unsure of the response he will receive. "Do you want to marry me?"

Michonne smiles as Rick looks so young and vulnerable to her in that moment. "Yes, Rick, I want to marry you, but there are a couple of things I need to share with you first."

She laughs at his slight frown. "It's nothing bad. I wasn't a serial killer or anything in my former life. I was a wife, a mother, a daughter, a friend, a colleague, a mentor, a lawyer….." She takes a deep breath as she starts to relay the story of her previous life, sharing Andre and Mike with him for the first time.

Rick is speechless as she ends her story in tears. He hugs her tightly, never knowing the true pain she suffered and wishing he could go back in time and change it for her. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm so sorry."

She takes a deep, calming breath. "It's been hard, but you and Carl and Judith have made my life so much better and I can't think about being anywhere else or with anyone else. I love you, Rick."

He rolls his eyes upward, trying to contain his tears. "You are so amazing. You know that?"

She can't help teasing him as she lifts a finger and wipes a tear from his cheek. "Yeah, I guess I do but I like to hear you say it."

They both laugh as Rick drops his forehead to hers.

"I don't want our future to get stuck because of our past, so I put it all out there. You know everything now. I'm wide open and I want you to come in."

"I'm right here with you, ok?" He reassures.

"Ok."

Rick sighs softly, knowing this is what he needs to do not only so he can love her freely just as they both deserve, but so he can finally let go of the past and embrace his future with her, with their children. "Well, you already know I was married with a kid, I was a sheriff's deputy, and we lived in a small town. I thought we were happy, but apparently Lori and I weren't reading the same newspaper so to speak."

Michonne smiles at his corny joke, but grows serious as Rick relays to her what happened between him and Lori and his best friend, Shane, Lori's pregnancy, her death, his guilt.

"I need to get it right this time," he tells her.

She cups his face with her hands. "No comparisons, Rick. We can't base our relationship on what went wrong in the past. You and I….we're different so nothing is ever going to be the same again. We're going to make new memories….together."

He nods, accepting her words before he moves in to kiss her lightly. He rears back. You know I love you, right?"

Michonne smiles. "I know, but tell me anyway."

He kisses her again. "I love you." He moves down to her neck with another kiss. "I love you." He continues to make his way down her body with an "I love you" after each kiss.


	17. Don't Look Back Chapter 17

Don't Look Back

 **A/N: I love the song "Don't Look Back" by Miguel and thought I'd write a short story about Rick and Michonne's upcoming separation or the way I'd like it to happen. Here goes.**

The situation is most dire as the two seasoned warriors look at each other, surmising their surroundings and trying to formulate a plan on the best way to handle their circumstances.

Rick's plan to move the herd as far away from their home as possible was working seamlessly until a horn sounded ominously through the air, throwing all of them into a panic.

Michonne looks to Rick anxiously. "That sound…it's far away. Sounds like it's coming from….." She trails off as Rick finishes her sentence.

"Home," he supplies, his look just as anxious as hers. They tear off into the woods, knowing they need to reach home as soon as humanly possible.

They meet up with Glenn shortly, all three trying desperately to figure out who could be sounding that horn and why.

"It's going to take us way too long to get there on foot. We need a vehicle and we need it now." Glenn supplies. "I could make my way back to the other wall, grab the RV. It's big enough to carry all of us and get us home."

"No, I'll go for the RV. I want you, Michonne, and the others to go ahead. I'll catch up, pick everybody up along the way and head home," Rick suggests. He nods as Glenn moves off to tell the others.

Michonne drops her eyes to the leaves shrouded ground, not willing to allow Rick to see the apprehension there.

"Hey. Look at me," Rick requests quietly.

She reluctantly lifts her eyes to his.

Rick leans down just slightly, ensuring that he is looking directly into her eyes. "You keep going. You make sure you get back."

"And what about you? You're going back to that wall alone with all of these walkers roaming around? That's not safe, Rick. It's….." She trails off as Rick shakes his head.

"Don't you worry about that. I said keep going. Don't look back. Just run," he reiterates.

"You can't ask that of me. Not after everything. I can't walk away," she returns. "We do what needs to be done and we do it together. No one can make it alone now."

Rick sighs heavily. He knows she is only speaking the truth, speaking from her heart, but he needs her to be ok. Heading back to the Safe Zone was the best way to ensure that. They were at least 30 minutes ahead of the herd and he wanted it to stay that way. Every second, every minute would count now.

"Michonne, please…."

"Let's not waste time arguing. We've gotta get to that RV and make sure we get to our people and make it back to our kids safely," she states.

Rick wants so desperately to argue, but he knows that stance of hers and he knows that determined expression. She won't be swayed so he gives in as he normally does feeling the tension mount up around his shoulders and neck.

He pulls his walkie from his belt. "Glenn, change of plans. Michonne's with me. Hopefully, we can be there to pick you and the others up within the next 15 or 20 minutes."

"Copy that. We'll keep moving in the meantime. Good luck and watch your asses," Glenn returns before they disconnect.

Rick taps Michonne lightly on her ass. "Let's move." He makes his way swiftly through the woods, dodging trees as she falls in step behind him.

Moving towards the walkers is never a good idea but they have no choice as they have to try their damnedest to get to that RV and make it back home. Instead of making their way back to the road, they move in the opposite direction, trying to avoid as many walkers as possible.

They encounter a few on the way, thankful that at least the front portion of the herd had moved on towards their original destination for them. That still left a shitload of walkers to deal with but they had to think about the task at hand and make it back home.

Ten minutes later, they make it to the RV. Rick is apprehensive about moving it away from the makeshift wall, but doesn't think twice as he and Michonne pile onto the vehicle. He takes the driver's seat as Michonne plops down in the passenger seat. He grabs the keys from the visor and starts the vehicle. He maneuvers it just right and pulls out of the line-up, traveling as fast as the vehicle will allow, determined to get to Glenn and the others as soon as possible.

Michonne looks straight ahead, praying that all works out for the best and they can make it back to the Safe Zone in enough time to warn the others and to prepare for the inevitable onslaught of walkers.

"You ok?" Rick asks cautiously, looking over to Michonne momentarily before directing his attention back to the road.

"I'm good." She sighs. "Thanks for not fighting me on this. I'm glad you understood."

"You know it's not what I wanted. I don't like it when you take risks but I guess I can't do it and tell you not to, right?"

She gives him a slight smile and reaches over to squeeze his thigh affectionately. "I really love it when we see eye to eye, especially when you figure it out on your own. This….whatever this is just might work out between us."

"Well, I hope so since I'm completely invested right about now," Rick admits.

"Are you now?" Michonne asks teasingly.

"Totally," Rick offers.

Michonne grows serious for just a moment. "Well, I promise you right now when we make it out of this, there won't be any going back. I want the full Rick Grimes experience."

"I always aim to please, so your wish is my command, my lady," Rick states.

Glenn's voice sounds over the walkie talkie. Rick quickly pulls it from his belt. "Glenn, we're in the RV coming up on the red marker. You there or further out?"

"We're holed up in a store. Scott got hurt so we had to find shelter quick. We couldn't move as fast. Can you make it into the town?"

"We're on our way. I'm gonna honk the horn three times. That's your cue to haul ass. We'll be there."

"Copy that," Glenn says.

Rick looks to Michonne, knowing they are about to venture into the dangerous part of their lives once again. "You ready?"

She leans toward him for a kiss. Their lips connect for a few seconds. "I'm ready."

They plow down as many walkers as they can. Michonne leans out of her window and decapitates them as Rick pulls the RV into the abandoned shopping plaza and honks the horn three times.

Glenn and the others pile out of a nearby store, fighting their way through the throng of walkers fiercely. Michonne moves to the rear of the RV, watching out of a window to ensure where they are before opening the door. She spots them and opens the door swinging, cutting down the nearby walkers as her friends and family make their way inside.

She quickly closes the door, ensuring everyone is accounted for. "Let's go home."


	18. My Tricks For Your Treats Chapter 18

My Tricks for Your Treats

 **A/N: This is my submission for the RichonneOWeen Challenge on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy.**

The hour is well past midnight but Rick and Michonne still want to observe Halloween in their own way. Earlier, they were all at a party at Deana's to celebrate the holiday. The adults opted for masks while the children wore full costumes.

Carl wasn't sold on donning a costume at first but once he learned Enid was willing to participate, he gave in. He decided on Batman while Michonne dressed Judith as a fairy princess complete with wings, a tiara, and a wand that she wacked her big brother with every chance she got.

Michonne wore a white feathered mask with a red jersey dress while Rick wore a plain black mask with a white button down and his dark jeans. They arrived early and stayed late, both of them content as they had plans for later on.

The house is quiet as Judith and Carl are fast asleep, having exhausted themselves with the excitement and activities at the party. Michonne was sure to confiscate their candy early as too much of a sugar high would ruin her "mommy and daddy" time with Rick.

She smiles as she ties the belt to the black trench coat she had just tossed on. Black high heels complete her outfit as she quietly makes her way from her room to Rick's across the hallway. She lets herself in quietly, knowing that he is expecting her, and leans against the door as she closes it and turns the lock.

Rick is seated at the foot of the bed in a white t-shirt and light blue boxers. He sits up straighter when he sees her, wondering about her choice of attire. His eyebrows pop up questioningly as he peruses her from her ponytailed head all the way down to the heels. "Umm…..the costume party's over, right?"

She smiles as she peels herself from the door. "Not for us."

He tries his best not to blush as he can tell she's in one of her frisky moods and this is going to be a night to remember. Hell, all of them have been nights to remember as far as he was concerned. He looks up at her as she saunters her way to him and places her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm trying so hard to be patient and take my time, but I really just wanna jump your bones right now," she tells him boldly.

He spreads his arms out to his sides. "Have at me, babe."

Michonne shudders. "I love it when you talk like that." She leans down slowly, her lips hovering above his. "I'll show you some tricks if you give me some treats."

Rick laughs. "You are taking this Halloween thang a bit far, huh?"

"Am I?" She steps back, her hand going to the belt of her coat. She loosens it and turns her back to him as she allows the coat to drop to the floor.

His sharp intake of breath brings a smile to her face as she kicks the coat aside. He can hardly believe his eyes as she is wearing something red and lacy and tight. He swallows nervously as she looks like one of those runway models he used to see on videos and in magazines.

She turns to face him. "Wanna see my tricks now?"

All Rick can do is nod as he tries desperately to keep his hand from wandering below. His body is raging with the need to touch her, taste her, and do some other thangs to her.

"Did I ever tell you I was into gymnastics when I was younger?"

Rick frowns. _Gymnastics? What is she talking about?_ His interest is piqued as he watches her kick off the heels and plant her feet slightly apart. She brings her hands up above her head then bends at the waist, coming forward and positioning her hands flat against the carpeted floor. She slowly and steadily stretches one leg straight out behind her as she propels both legs into the air.

He is utterly speechless as he witnesses his girlfriend execute a freaking handstand.

Michonne concentrates as she slowly bends one leg at the knee, allowing the other one to drop slightly but remaining straight. Her back is at a slight arch while she is holding her balance and pointing her toes. She retains that position and asks, "Like my trick?" She is met with silence but notices his bare feet as he walks toward her. She squeals as Rick grabs her thighs and drops his mouth to her core.

"I can't hold this position with you doing that," she gasps out shakily. All she can do is laugh as he snakes an arm around her waist and bends at the knee to pick her up. Her mid-section encounters his shoulder as he turns around and faces the bed. He places her down gently, her head at the foot.

She looks up at him with a smile. "I'm guessing you liked that trick."

He joins her on the bed, covering her body with his and resting comfortably between her thighs. "More than you'll ever know. What else can you do that's gonna blow my mind?"

"I can't give all my secrets away. I've got to keep you on your toes," she teases.

He kisses her neck softly. "Well, looks like I need to up my game just to keep up with you."

"And how are you going to do that?" She asks, enjoying his lips on her neck while his hands are exploring other areas.

"Well, you said you wanted some treats, right?"

She nods as he smiles and pushes up to his knees. She watches as he opens the bottom drawer of the night stand on his side of the bed and retrieves a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do."

He opens the bottle and pours them both a glass. "A toast?"

"To our new beginning," Michonne supplies.

Rick repeats her words and looks deeply into her eyes as they clink glasses and take a sip. He moves closer to her and kisses her softly.

She gasps loudly as she feels something cool and wet soak her chest, rivulets tracing down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, soaking her teddy.

"Oops," Rick says as he tilts his wine glass ensuring that every last drop was coating her. "Guess I'm just gonna have to lick you dry."

"Oh, Daddy does have treats."


	19. Avoidance Chapter 19

Avoidance (Chapter 19)

 **A/N: By request for Oreganofox. This is based on the kitchen scene from Claimed. Rick is tired of being avoided.**

Rick looks across the way at her, unable to believe that she is there, standing in front of him, whole and healthy after everything they had endured. He is beyond grateful that she found him and Carl, that she chose to find them.

"How are you feeling?" She asks with concern.

"I'm fine." When she scoffs and rolls her eyes, he continues with, "I'm getting there. I'll be ok."

"You should let me take a look at you. I'm no nurse, but I can bandage you up a lot better than what you managed to do on your own," she offers.

Rick nods. "Well, I used up whatever this place had available, so…."

"We need supplies. That's no big deal. I'll take Carl with me. We should be able to find what you'll need," Michonne tells him.

"I can come too," Rick suggests. "I wanna help."

Michonne looks at him pointedly. "You were unconscious yesterday."

He shrugs his shoulders and returns, "Well, I'm awake today."

"We need you strong. Just rest. Just one more day." She gives him a slight smile as she moves to the opposite counter to grab her vest.

"So now you need me? After everything has gone to shit?" Rick inquires softly.

"Are you really going to start this now?"

"The way I see it, I better take the chance while I still can. You could run off again tomorrow," he states.

"How many times am I going to have to explain myself to you?"

"Until I get the answer I want to hear," he tells her.

"And what answer is that? It's because of you that I stopped looking in the first place and look where that got us." Her voice is a harsh whisper as she glares back at him.

"Yeah, you stopped looking for him and every time I got close, you came up with some excuse to push me away….Carl is still grieving…..I should concentrate on my kids…now is not the time…I'm not ready….what's the excuse now? Let me guess. We just lost our home….Judy's gone…."

Michonne practically springs over to Rick and glares up at him defiantly. "Judy's…..not…..gone. Someone from the prison got her. I know they did. I just know it."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat things any more. I'm not going to fool myself into thinking everything's going to be ok." He sighs heavily. "I did that at the prison. Fooled myself into thinking we had a choice about how we wanted our lives to be….that we didn't have to fight any more. All we do is fight and I just thought…." He trails off and looks away from her.

"What? You thought what, Rick?"

"I thought I could find something good again…..something I wanted to live for in addition to Carl and Judith. I wanted something with you," he ends with hesitation.

Michonne inhales deeply and exhales slowly. "Why? What makes you think that anything we could have would be good in the world we live in now?"

"Is that your way of rejecting me again?"

"No. I'm not rejecting you, but tell me how we do this. How can I open myself up to you and give myself to you in all of this chaos?" She takes a step back as she notices the intensity in his eyes. "I don't want to lose anybody else, Rick. I'm _not_ going to lose anybody else, especially not you, not Carl, and not Judy. I just can't."

"So we just close ourselves off and avoid what we could be to each other? That's no way to live either."

"It's working for me," she returns.

"Because you won't allow anything or anyone else in. It's time for you to stop pushing people away. Stop pushing me away, Michonne." He takes a step toward her which only makes her take another step away from him.

"Things are better that way." She decides to take a stance to show him that he can't intimidate her.

"Better for who? You're not unaffected by me. I've seen you look at me because I'm always looking at you." He drops down just a fraction to look directly into her eyes. "I challenge you."

"Challenge me? To what?"

"I challenge you to kiss me. If nothing's there, if we shouldn't be together….a kiss should tell us everything, right?"

"Just one kiss?" She asks cautiously.

"Just one."

"Fine," she agrees as she steps closer to him. She places a hand on his chest and leans in slowly, planting her lips against his. Neither of them attempts to deepen the kiss, so she steps back after a few seconds.

"Well, there you have. There's your one kiss. Any fireworks for you?" She doesn't give him time to answer as she says, "Me either" and turns to walk away.

Rick's nose flinches as he watches her. He peels himself away from the sink and walks up behind her, grabbing her with one hand to turn her around while placing his other hand at the back of her head and slamming his mouth against hers. He holds tight, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her against him.

He pushes his tongue against her lips to gain entry but she refuses. Undeterred, Rick drops his hand from her head to her ass eliciting a gasp, allowing him to delve into her mouth for a taste he has coveted for weeks. The soft groan that escapes her brings a feeling of satisfaction as he continues to kiss her.

Her body floods with passion as Michonne decides to give up and give in, wrapping her arms around his waist as she finally returns his kiss, sucking on his tongue as she offers hers for the same.

He pushes her back against the counter, knocking pots and pans to the floor as he lifts her, never breaking their kiss and ignoring any pain from his battered body. He plants himself between her legs and palms her thighs, slowly moving his hands upward.

"What's with all the noise?"

All three of them freeze as Carl walks into the kitchen and witnesses the compromising position his dad and Michonne are currently in.

"I guess you guys aren't mad at each other anymore, huh?" He asks boldly.


	20. Instantaneous Chapter 20

Instantaneous (Chapter 20)

 **A/N: Another request from Oreganofox. This chronicles Rick and Michonne's first meeting.**

Rick is almost mesmerized as he witnesses the dark beauty take on the walkers outside the prison. She frees herself of any restraints and cuts down the walking corpses with precision. He can hear Carl call out to him, asking him a question but he can't take his eyes off of her. All sorts of questions flit through his mind and are abruptly interrupted as he sees her drop to the ground. _Did she faint? Did she get hurt somehow? She's got blood everywhere and seemed to favor one of her legs._

He moves on shaky uncertain limbs as he makes his way to the main gate, snatching the keys out of the air as Carl tosses them his way. Two shots ring out as his son takes out the two walkers about to drop down on her. He gets the gate unlocked and immediately emerges to take down the threat in front of them. He looks back to check on Carl, nodding as his son grabs the basket of baby formula and the woman's backpack.

Rick looks at her prone figure on the ground, kicking her weapon out of reach. He goes down on one knee, careful to keep an eye on the remaining walkers. He pulls her hair out of her face, taking in her sweat glistened skin. He checks her arms for bites, lifting her shirt to ensure she is free of any life threatening marks. He places one hand against her stomach and the other at her thigh, noticing a gunshot wound festering on the latter. He shudders as he wasn't expecting her skin to feel so soft and supple. His eyes rove upward, taking in her heaving chest, her cleavage beckoning him.

"Is she bit?"

Herschel's voice jars Rick out of his reverie as he becomes a little irritated, wondering why he is taking notice of these things about her.

"Gun shot," he answers as he grabs her arm and pulls it over his neck. He lifts her up, her mid-section resting on his shoulder as he pushes a hand in between her legs for balance. He moves inside the prison with her. Beth, Herschel, and Carl following behind after securing the gate.

Aggravation is an understatement to describe Rick's emotions after attempting to talk to the woman after she was revived. She knew that Maggie and Glenn had been taken but was a little tight lipped about the people who had taken them. He had reached out and grabbed her wound before he knew what he was doing. He just wanted her to start talking, but he soon learned that she was not one to be intimidated. If anything his aggression only resulted in her shutting down a little more. After they both calmed down a bit and he asked Daryl to lower his crossbow, he was able to get more information from her.

He couldn't help but notice how shapely she was. He shook his head several times to clear it and concentrate on her words. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He walked away abruptly just to get out of her presence.

Moments later, he relieves Carl who is keeping watch while Herschel tends to the woman's wound. He just left Beth, Daryl, Axel, and Oscar, all of them wondering if they can trust this woman to lead them to Maggie and Glenn. The only answer that he had for them is that they had no choice. It was determined that he, Daryl, and Oscar would go with her to this place and try to rescue their family members. He did want to attempt to talk with her again. _Hell. I still don't know her name._

He watches her as she watches him. He can't help but be curious about her, wanting to know her story, what has happened to her since the turn. He surmises that she is even tougher than he first realized as she doesn't even flinch while Herschel stitches her wound. She looks away from him as Herschel completes his work.

"Thank you," she offers to the older man quietly.

Herschel gives her a nod, then shares a look with Rick before exiting the area, leaving the two alone.

"Are you feeling up to this?" He asks.

She nods slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"You wanna tell me what happened to you out there? What these people in Woodbury did to you?"

"They tried to kill me, but they didn't succeed," she answers. "I did." She waits for the shock to cross his face, the judgment, the apprehension, the distrust.

Rick's expression remains stoic as he recognizes himself in her. "Well, that's why you're still here, right? You've done things you didn't wanna do, seen things you didn't wanna see…..lost things….people you didn't wanna lose."

For a split second, her eyes change but she puts the mask right back in place, refusing to give.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She lifts herself to a sitting position on the table. "I will be a lot more help to you if I have access to my weapon."

Rick gives a slight smile before standing and slowly extending his hand to her. "I'm Rick."

Her eyes leave his face to focus on his hand. She slowly places a hand in his, completing a short handshake. "Michonne."

The aggravation is back and raging full blast as Rick wonders where Michonne got off to. She abandoned them as soon as Maggie and Glenn were rescued. Oscar was killed during the crossfire. Now Daryl is missing as well and he is beyond frustrated.

A slight rustling noise from behind them draws their attention as they pull their weapons, ready to face the threat.

Rick is not sure if he feels relief or more anger when he sees Michonne pulling herself from underneath the train cars. Anger rules him as he leads with his gun drawn, pointing it at her head.

"Put your hands up," he orders in a harsh whisper.

She reluctantly does as she is told, turning her back to him as he orders her to turn around. The sound of him unsheathing her weapon is distinct in the silence of the night. She rests her back against the train car, looking exhausted and downtrodden.

He leans down into her face, his eyes boring into hers. "You get what you came for?" He can tell she has been in some sort of fight as the cuts and scrapes on her face, arms, and hands are evident.

"Where are the rest of your people?" She asks.

"They got Oscar," Rick says as Maggie follows with, "Daryl's missing. You didn't see him?"

Michonne looks to Maggie and shakes her head no only to have Rick back in her face again, threatening her.

"If something happens to Daryl, I will kill…"

She cuts him off. "I brought you here to save them."

"Thanks for the help." He backs away but never takes his eyes off of her.

"You'll need help getting them back to the prison or going in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me," she states.

Rick wants to hold on to his anger for some reason. It seems to protect him somehow when it comes to her but he looks into her eyes as they soften, almost pleading with him. He can't voice it, but deep down he knows he won't be able to turn her away.


	21. With Arms Wide Open Chapter 21

With Arms Wide Open (Chapter 21)

 **A/N: Request by zeejack based on captions from a gif set of Rick and Michonne and an impending pregnancy. Also, the title is a song by Creed that I absolutely love.**

They stand in the kitchen of their newly acquired home, having another one of their infamous stare downs. Carl recognized the stare down for what it was and quickly grabbed Judith and headed to Maggie and Glenn's place. They had arrived in the Safe Zone only days ago and are trying their best to get settled in and acclimated to their new environment.

"You're free to say whatever's on your mind," Rick offers.

"I told you what was on my mind a couple of weeks ago, but you clearly chose to ignore me or maybe what I want and my opinions don't matter to you anymore," she counters.

"You know that's not true. I did what I did for us and I don't understand why you can't see that. This is important and why should we continue to ignore the situation? You can't keep denying that this is happening," he tells her.

"I haven't been denying it. We just needed to concentrate on other things….like finding our next meal, finding a home, surviving out there."

"We did all those things and more. We're here now and we're safe….so far. I don't see the issue you're having." He watches her cautiously, wondering if he'll be able to get his point of view across.

"The issue I'm having is that it should've been my decision to share that information. This is happening to me. I'm the one who's pregnant."

"Well, damn. I think I had a little something to do with putting you in that condition. Women getting pregnant by themselves nowadays?" Rick's sarcasm is thick. " _We're pregnant_."

"Ok. _We're pregnant_. Isn't that _our_ business? You didn't have to go telling all of these new people about it."

"They have an infirmary with a doctor. You need to be examined and checked out as soon as possible. They may even have some vitamins that pregnant women need to take," Rick proffers. "I just want you to be ok. I want the baby to be ok. Is that a bad thing?"

She sighs. "Of course not, Rick. I just thought I had a little more time before the questions started. Those people are already curious about us and you just made it worse with your big announcement."

He gives her a slight smile. "I couldn't help it. I haven't been this happy in a long time. We're having a baby and I want the entire world to know it."

She can't help the happiness that swells within as she returns his smile. "Well, I'm still mad at you."

"Just tell me what I need to do to get back into your good graces and it's done," he suggests. He walks toward her, taking her hands into his and placing them at his waist. He cups her face and kisses her lightly. "I can't wait to see how your body changes with our baby. I can't imagine you glowing more than you already do, but I know you will." He kisses her cheek and talks closely by her ear. "Your boobs are gonna get even bigger if I'm lucky."

She laughs and taps his backside. "If you're lucky, huh?"

He nods. "And your belly getting so big it looks like it's gonna pop. I'm looking forward to all of that, but most of all I'm looking forward to whoever that little person growing inside of you is going to be, what he or she will look like. Will he have your brown eyes or my blue ones? Will she have your pert nose or mine? If he'll sleep through the night or keep us up."

Michonne hugs him tightly as she detects the love Rick already has for their unborn child. How can she stay mad at him as he just wants to share what he believes is the best news ever. "I guess I'm being too much of a prude, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." They both laugh as they continue to hug each other.

She gasps as Rick slides his hand down to her center, caressing her through her pants.

"Now, how can I make it up to you?" He asks right before he moves in for a salacious kiss.

Several months later, Michonne waddles into the baby's newly completed nursery, seeking her husband. The house is quiet as Carl and Judith retired as soon as their dad allowed it. The three of them were putting the finishing touches on the baby's room as he or she would be arriving any day now.

She finds Rick on his knees and assumes that he peddling with something else he procured on several of the runs he has organized in the last few weeks. She frowns when she hears sniffles and grows concerned immediately. "Rick?"

He pops up slightly and glances at her quickly, wiping at his cheeks. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

She finds it slightly difficult, but she drops to her knees by his side, placing a hand on his back. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I promise."

"Rick, please. Don't do that. If something's wrong, I…" She trails off as he shakes his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just doing something I haven't done in a long time, but I felt compelled for some reason tonight, so….." He looks over at her, knowing he'd see curiosity in her eyes. He smiles and wipes his face again. "I….I was praying. I had given up on believing, thinking maybe he had forgotten about us. Putting the nursery together with the kids, realizing that our baby is about to arrive and he or she will be sleeping in a crib, not a padded down mail carrier box….I guess I got a little overwhelmed."

Michonne smiles and wonders if it's possible to love her husband more than she already does. "You are such a good man, Rick Grimes. I love you so much."

Rick almost blushes with his wife's praise. "I love you, too."

She grasps his hand closest to her with her free one and asks, "Can I pray with you?"


	22. Where Am I Going Chapter 22

Where Am I Going? (Chapter 22)

 **A/N: Request by Oreganofox for the song "Where Am I Going" by Gino Vannelli. Almost used the title Rick's Realization as this will be from his viewpoint.**

 _I can't quit. I can't quit. Gotta keep going. Gotta make it back. Things can't end like this. Not like this._

Rick's entire body aches as he races down the hot asphalt, trying to make his way back to the Safe Zone, trying to outrun the herd behind him. Sweat pours from everywhere, running into his eyes, making them sting but all he does is blink rapidly as he continues at a pace to keep him ahead of the herd. He's not even sure what he will find once he arrives home, but he refuses to give up.

 _They're alive. They have to be. There's no other alternative. They're alive. They're alive. They're alive._

He continues to repeat those words to himself over and over again, drilling them into his head as he runs. The weight of his weapons, the weight of his backpack seems to have tripled but he can't stop. The constant tap of his gun against one thigh and the machete on the other is almost annoying but concentrating on that is better than considering how much his thighs are burning. The burn in his lungs is just as bad but he pushes on. He pushes on because he has to see her smiling face once again.

An image of her standing by Carl on the porch of their new home, Judith resting comfortably on her hip comes to him. He was making his way around the house, just checking for anything out of the ordinary when she ordered him to come inside as they were waiting for him to have dinner. He realized they had been there a week and if anything was going to happen, it would've by that time, but their safety was one of his priorities. Her laughter rang out as he nodded, acknowledging her request, but made his way around the house one last time.

She allowed him his indulges because she knew it would set his mind at ease and she always wanted him to be okay. Just as he always wanted her to be ok.

His vision blurs slightly as tears threaten yet again. When he couldn't reach Glenn over the walkie, when he found the jar of baby food in his would be killer's jacket pocket, he almost gave up. In that small space of time, not knowing if she had survived or not, made him question his very existence. To think of never seeing her face again, never hearing her soft, reassuring voice again….it was all too much to comprehend. His world would cease to exist without her in it.

He scoffs to himself as the jarring of his feet pounding against the ground vibrates through his body. All of these thoughts are moving around in his head and he can't help but regret that he never told her how beautiful she is. He can't help but regret that he never took her into his arms just once. He determines right then and there that if he ever sets his eyes on her again that's where he is going…..right into her arms. He wants to know once and for all what her embrace will feel like. Will she hold him at bay or will she crush him to her like he is going to crush her to him?

 _Home._ The Safe Zone is in his sights now and he starts yelling as loud as he is able.

"Open the gate!"

 _Shit!_ There are scattered walkers loitering around in front of him. He grits his teeth as he realizes he's going to have to run right through them.

"Open the gate!"

He can see the covered gate being rolled away and nothing is between him and home but the wrought iron gate where he can see Michonne there with Morgan and Maggie. His knees seem to give out with the sight of her. _She's alive. She's ok._

"Rick! Get up!"

He barely registered that he was on the ground as he sprang up and pushed a walker out of his path, trying his best to make it safely to the gate. The gate is open and she is right there. He throws his head to the sky, giving it his last burst of energy as he races past them and arrives safely inside the walls of the Safe Zone. He can hear the gates being slammed closed as he drops to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

He sees a pair of black boots step into his line of vision and he can hear voices behind him, some of them he is sure are addressing him but he ignores them. He looks up and is blinded by the sun temporarily before she moves in to block the obscuring light. He sees her sweet face with an expression between worry and relief. He doesn't think as he grabs one of her hands with his uninjured one and squeezes it as he wraps his other arm around her waist, resting his head against her mid-section.

He tries unsuccessfully to hold his breath as he awaits her reaction. The racing of his heart, his exhaustion won't allow him to cease his oxygen intake so he continues to heave against her. Her free hand moving to the back of his head to hold him tightly to her is all the reassurance he needs. He closes his eyes and relishes in the contact, so grateful that he has been awarded this opportunity.

He finally looks up at her and gives her a slight smile. "Glad you made it back safe."

"Me, too," she returns.

"Carl? Judith?"

"They're fine, Rick. They're just fine. Come on. You need to see them and they need to see you," Michonne tells him.

He lifts himself to his feet, expecting to have more than one pair of eyes on them because of the exchange they just shared. Everyone's attention seems to be riveted towards the front gate. The droning noise of the walkers is deafening.

"I should say something. I don't want them to panic," Rick relays quietly to Michonne.

"You will," Michonne states. "Let Deanna handle it for now." She looks at his injured hand. "We're going to take care of you, see about the kids and nothing will have changed while we do that. Ok?"

Rick considers her words, realizing that she is right. Their problems will still be there, waiting for them whether they face them now or later. He nods in agreement and allows her to lead him away from the crowd gathering at the gate. For the first time in a long time, he realizes exactly where he wants to be.


	23. A Needed Moment Chapter 23

A Needed Moment (Chapter 23)

 **A/N: This is dedicated to the awesome starkchemistry101 aka heartosteel. She made this amazing gif set for me and I wanted to repay her for her kindness and what does she ask for….Richonne smut, so here ya go!**

She stands at the foot of the bed, watching him sleep practically amazed that her slight movements didn't wake him. She smiles to herself already making a mental note to tell him that he has been slipping since they arrived at their new home.

His face is turned towards the window and the light from the moon is illuminating the room just enough for her to make out how relaxed he appears while sleeping. She takes in the dark curls against the whiteness of the pillow, his smooth brow, the long lashes, the inviting…Click!

Rick had detected a presence in the room only seconds before and grabbed his trusty python resting at his side and had it cocked, aimed and ready to fire. "Don't move."

Michonne only smiles as she is glad to admit she was wrong. He wasn't slipping after all. "I surrender… officer."

He releases the hammer on his gun immediately. "Michonne? What are you doing? Is something wrong?" He places the gun on the night stand as he tosses the comforter aside and gets out of bed, walking towards her. "The kids alright?"

His bare chest and light blue boxers have her temporarily mesmerized as she practically ignores his question until he is right upon her, looking into her eyes. "Are you ok?"

She clears her throat. "Yes, I'm ok and the kids are fine. I just….need to talk to you about something."

"Now?"

The room suddenly feels warm, so she walks over to the window and opens it. She stands there for a moment, breathing in the fresh air then turns to face him.

"Today while we were talking on the porch….the way you looked at me….I don't know. It made me wonder what would've happened if Deanna hadn't shown up," Michonne states, watching him cautiously.

He frowns slightly. "What would've happened? What do you mean?"

"If Deanna hadn't shown up, would you have kissed me?" She asks.

He allows his eyes to travel from her beautiful brown orbs to her full lips to her bountiful chest and back up again. "Would you have let me?"

Michonne is frustrated as Rick is doing that thing with his eyes again where he is completely and totally checking her out but does absolutely nothing about it. She wants him and from the looks he gives her every chance he gets, he wants her too. _Why can't we just do what we feel for a change?_

"Yes."

He takes one cautionary step towards her, questioning himself and this particular moment.

She drops her eyes to his bare feet, then moves up to his hairy bowed legs, the boxers covering what she has been fantasizing about for months, his flat stomach, his defined pecs, the broad shoulders, the thick neck, his inviting, smooth looking lips, and finally those intense blue eyes.

He makes his way to stand directly in front of her, only a fraction of space between them. He offers her his hand and she accepts it and allows him to pull her towards him.

She shudders as he wraps his arms around her, encasing her in his warmth. She rests her cheek against his shoulder, relishing in the reality of finally being in his arms. She snakes her arms around his waist and turns her head to place a kiss to his shoulder and then to his neck.

He drops his head and connects their lips softly, quietly. Only Michonne doesn't want soft and she certainly doesn't want to stay quiet about it. She moves her hands up his back to his shoulders and finally up into his hair where she practically palms his head and deepens their kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth to taste him to the fullest.

Rick moans as he presses her body to his, sucking her tongue into his mouth while moving a hand down to her ass to squeeze softly. He wants so badly to get lost in her, with her but doesn't want to rush her or spoil this moment in any way. He allows her to push him towards the bed where he lands on his back with her on top.

She rests between his legs as she brings her mouth to his again and they reconnect soundly. She can feel him harden against her and she knows there is no turning back now. This is what she wants and she intends to make it happen no matter what they may be facing tomorrow.

He rolls her over onto her back, adjusting their positions so that he is cradled between her thighs. His body instinctively rolls against hers and he has to wonder if this is truly happening between them. He lifts his head slowly, attempting to catch his breath. Holding her gaze, he asks, "Are we really….." He hisses as he feels her fingers caress him through the slit in his boxers. That was all the answer he needed as he starts pulling at her clothes to remove them.

Michonne can barely believe her boldness but it seems to have gotten the result she wanted. She is finally getting a taste of him and from the weight and length of what she is caressing right now, she won't be disappointed. She reluctantly removes her hand from him and lifts her upper body to remove her vest and her tank top while he yanks her pants and her panties off.

Rick stands for a moment and allows his eyes to rake her body from head to toe wishing he had more than the moon's glow to see by. He quickly reaches over, clicks on his bedside lamp and gasps as her body comes into full view. _Damn._ He is completely thrown off as his body tenses and he is frozen in place as he stares at her.

Michonne is suffering from no such malady just yet but she wants to join in so she grabs his boxers and pulls them off, glorifying in his nakedness just as he is glorifying in hers.

"I um….I know we're supposed to do something beforehand, but I can't….."

"Stop talking," Michonne says as she takes his hand and pulls him down on top of her. She starts to kiss him again and rolls her body against his as he responds hungrily. She knows there is no need in waiting any longer as this is what they both want so she reaches down in between them and takes hold of him once again. Only this time she guides him to her opening and gasps as he pushes in obviously needing no further encouragement.

Rick moves in inch by inch until he is finally deep inside her, her moist tightness gripping him like nothing he has felt before. He drops his forehead to her shoulder, giving himself just a few minutes to gain control over his body.

Michonne rolls her hips up while moving a hand down to his ass, squeezing him and encouraging him to move with her. She lets out a shaky breath as he begins to rock matching her rhythm. She didn't know if she would ever feel this way again and she is almost overcome with emotion as he fills her and moves in and out slowly.

Their movements grow more frantic as the sensation deepens and intensifies.

He palms a breast, moving his hand in a circular motion before he lifts his upper body, trying to go as deep as he can.

She lifts her knees to his waist, wanting to feel all of him as they continue to move in unison. She is caught by surprise and awe as her body clutches at his and she feels the beginning of an orgasm. "Oh….Oh…"

He drops his chest back to hers and kisses her passionately as he feels her sex clench around his signaling her release. He smiles inwardly, proud of the fact that he has satisfied her and on his first go round after an almost two year drought. That knowledge only makes him bold as he continues to rock against her and moves a hand in between them to finger her clit to prolong and intensify her orgasm.

She jumps as even more sparks jolt through her body with his touch. _Oh my…..oh my…._

Suddenly, he stiffens, his hips jerking, his breathing ragged and rapid, his sex pulsating and vibrating as his seed pours into her.

They both start to come down off their high as their bodies are completely relaxed and loose. He removes himself gently, dropping down just a fraction to rest his head against her chest. He smiles when he feels her hands in his hair.

"What does this even mean?" He asks softly.

"I don't know," she answers.

 **A/N: What does it mean? Suggestions?**


	24. Where There's A Will Chapter 24

Where There's a Will (Chapter 24)

 **A/N: Sequel to Richonne (Short Love Stories) Baby Father Mine. Also, at the request of zeejack. Rick and Michonne are pregnant and having a few difficulties.**

Rick can't help it as his eyes follow his wife across the room. They are only 3 weeks away from her delivery date and all he can think about is sex. Seeing her belly grow even larger with their son over the last few weeks has only made him love her and desire her more.

They reconciled only months earlier after he found out she was 6 months pregnant with his child, a fact she conveniently chose not to share with him. Things were rough finding out the way he did, but once they realized they still loved each other, nothing else mattered.

Their lives have been a whirlwind of activity as he broke his lease and moved into her apartment as it was the larger of the two. Now, they are preparing her place for the baby in addition to house hunting. They also went to the justice of the peace and got married. Both sets of parents drove up to witness the union, to meet for the first time, and to help celebrate as Rick's parents were just finding out about the pregnancy.

She starts to hum as she is moving from room to room in her nesting phase as she calls it, getting everything ready for the baby's arrival. Seeing the thin silver band on her finger excites him to no end. Just knowing that she is now his wife, his love for the rest of his life makes him want to grab her and make love to her like never before.

 _Who knew pregnant women could be so sexy or is it just my wife?_ He wonders for the hundredth time. She is wearing a simple white flowing blouse with black leggings, her feet bare with electric blue nail polish. She looks over at him with a smile and that's all the encouragement he needs as he sidles up close to her and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"You just don't know what you do to me," he tells her as he cradles her stomach.

She giggles as he nuzzles her neck. "Really Rick? You're trying to get frisky with all of this in your way?" She moves her belly from side to side, silently reminding him that the last few tries at making love were unsuccessful. They finally just decided to satisfy each other orally. Michonne has reluctantly accepted that she probably won't get a good taste of him for another 2 months or so after the baby is born.

"Well, we can do what we always do," he suggests.

She sighs deeply not wanting to disappoint him but she would really rather make love. "How about if we just give it another go?"

"No, babe I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Rick returns.

She turns to face him. "Do you realize we have about 3 more weeks to go before I deliver and then 6 weeks of recovery to get through? That's over 2 months of zero, zilch, nada. I think we'd better do what we can while we can."

Rick laughs, knowing she is right. "Ok but if anything doesn't feel right, you tell me immediately."

Moments later, they are both naked in bed, attempting the missionary position. Rick balances himself by placing both hands by her side, lifting his upper body away from hers, trying not to bump against her stomach. He manages to slide in but doesn't feel comfortable going all the way as he can't help but move against her stomach.

"I can't do it this way. I feel like I'm hitting him or something," he tells her softly. He lifts himself from her and rears back onto his knees.

Michonne sits up slowly. "Well, how about from behind?" She gets up onto her knees and turns her butt towards him.

Rick laughs as his wife wiggles her behind and commands him to get to work. He moves up behind her, caressing her hips. He aligns his body with hers and starts to push in slowly. He buries himself, shuddering as it feels so good to be encased in her warmth once again. He starts to move and they groan simultaneously, only his groan is one of pleasure while hers is one of discomfort.

Michonne frowns as Rick is going too deep and hitting something maybe he shouldn't be hitting. "Babe, stop. Uh-uh. This isn't going to work either."

Rick pulls back immediately and sighs with defeat. He looks to the ceiling as his body is raging with desire. "I knew this wouldn't work. Just lie back. I know what to do." He licks his lips as he always enjoys satisfying her orally. At least he still has that to look forward to for the next two weeks or so.

"Well, just wait a minute. Let's try one more thing and if that doesn't work, fine we'll give up," his wife suggests as she eyes his member hungrily.

She rests on her side and asks him to lay behind her. As soon as he is in position, she takes one of his hands and places it on one of her breasts. She grabs his other hand and places it between her legs.

Rick closes his eyes as he caresses his wife exactly as she dictates. He gasps as she rolls her bottom against him and reaches back to caress his hip.

She lifts a knee and tells him to try and enter her again. He removes his hand from her core and complies with her request as he takes hold of his manhood and starts to ease in slowly and gently. She pushes back to meet him and he slides in smoothly as they both moan with the connection.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yes, keep going," she directs.

Soon they have enacted a slow rhythm that actually appears to be working for both of them.

Rick kisses her shoulder as he continues to move, a hand splaying the bottom of her belly. His body is screaming for him to go harder but he suppresses the sensation, keeping things nice, slow, and gentle.

"Harder. Just a little harder," Michonne demands.

"No, I don't want…."

"Please. It's ok. I promise. You feel so good," she encourages.

Rick thrusts into her, adding a little more force than before. They both gasp as that only intensifies what they are feeling and they continue to rock together, striving for release.

He wants to ensure that his wife gets there first since he can feel himself getting close. He finds her core once again and fingers her expertly, thrusting in then pulling almost all the way out only to thrust in before she can complain.

Her harsh breaths and her nails digging into his thigh is all the indication he needs. "Yes! Yes! That's it, babe. That. Is. It." Her body starts to spasm and she feels a pulling sensation in her lower abdomen but ignores it as her core throbs and vibrates continuously.

Rick smiles as he feels her sex clench and pull at his. He throws his head back and really lets go, driving into her over and over again until he finds his release.

They both giggle as they can't believe how explosive their lovemaking was. Rick drops his head to her shoulder, kissing her lightly.

"I love you so much," he confesses.

She turns to face him, smiling as he palms her belly. "I love you too." She kisses him before letting out a loud yawn. "I think we need a nap. That was kind of exhausting."

Her husband laughs as he feels movement in her abdomen. "I think someone is wide awake. Do you think we disturbed him?"

Michonne gives her husband a pointed look before covering up another yawn. "He won't bother me in the least. Why don't you two play around while Mommy gets some sleep?"

He props up a couple of pillows for her and watches as she turns onto her back and slowly closes her eyes. He looks down at her beautiful round belly, taking a hand to caress her stomach in a slow circular motion. He can feel his son kick or punch or something and just smiles, still unable to believe in the miracle he and his wife created.

He leans down closer to her stomach. "Hey little guy. Why don't you calm down and let Mom take a nap, huh?" He kisses her stomach lightly and grabs the comforter to cover them. He nestles even closer to her as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	25. In Another Lifetime Chapter 25

In Another Lifetime (Chapter 25)

 **A/N: So, Carolina-bleus received an ask on Tumblr and her answer was so profound and truly resonated with me as I feel the same way about Rick and Michonne. I truly consider them soulmates. That ask inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy it.**

Michonne can't help but smile as she stares into the gleaming eyes of her four year old son. His little body is teeming with excitement as they make their way inside to take a seat. They are attending the circus for the first time as a family. She and Mike decided to surprise him and the look of wonder on his face when they pulled up and he recognized the huge tent was well worth the effort to keep quiet about it.

Other patrons are arriving as well and the tent is soon buzzing with activity. The seats are filling up quickly and just for a moment Michonne rethinks their decision as a strong scent of animal excrement fills the air. She shares a look with Mike as she pinches her nose.

"Did the elephants go to the bathroom?" Andre asks, holding his nose to the air like he is actually enjoying the scent, his little eyes starting to water.

"Maybe it was the tigers or even the horses," Mike supplies with a laugh.

"It smells like all of them," Michonne adds.

They are in luck as the smell soon dissipates and Michonne prays it doesn't return.

A huge spotlight appears in the center of the ring as the house lights are brought down and dimmed. A booming voice is heard loud and clear throughout the tent and the ringleader steps into the luminosity with his arms spread wide. Andre is at full attention, his eyes riveted to the tall man in the top hat and coattails.

A small car comes tearing into the ring, circling the ringleader several times before coming to a stop. A door opens and clown after clown starts to file out. They are dressed in an array of colors, puffy colored hair, huge red noses and matching red shoes. Michonne watches as Andre smiles brightly and claps his hands.

Soon, the next act is being introduced and Michonne is surprised when she is approached by a gentleman and asked if she'd like to participate in the show. She is about to decline when Mike urges her on, letting her know how much fun it would be for Andre to see her in the ring. She agrees against her better judgment, handing Mike her purse as she follows the gentleman to another section of the audience.

She watches as the gentleman seems to search the crowd before approaching a dark haired beauty who appears to be sitting with her son and husband. She jumps as there is collective cheering from the crowd and she looks into the ring to see what is going on. When she brings her attention back to the audience, she is again joined by the gentleman and surprisingly the husband, not the wife. The husband smiles at her and she smiles back as their eyes lock for a split second. He gestures for her to step in front of him as they follow the assumed circus employee.

Their escort leads them to a room in the back and introduces himself as Eric. They are soon joined by two other circus employees and two other couples. Eric explains what they were chosen for and asks them if they are ready to make their kids happy tonight. Not one parent can decline. Jonathan, another circus employee, lets them know they'd be up in about 15 minutes and he lets them to know to become as acquainted as possible with the person standing next to them as that would be their partner for the upcoming event.

Michonne quickly looks to the blue eyed gentleman at her side and smiles shyly. "Guess we should've asked some questions first."

He laughs lightly and offers her his hand. "I'm Rick."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Michonne." She accepts his offer, noticing how smooth and warm his hand feels. She looks up at him with a nervous smile, wondering at her reaction.

He seems to forget for just a moment that their hands are still clasped as he gazes into her eyes. Eric and Jonathan start to ask more questions, this time about their children and Rick quickly relinquishes his hand.

Thirty minutes later, the three couples are in the center of the ring being introduced. The spotlight is placed on each of their children and Michonne can't help laughing as both Carl and Andre jump up and down with excitement and happiness.

Rick and Michonne are in a competition with the other parents. The coveted prize is a horse ride for the winners' children.

"These are high stakes," Rick jokes as he looks to Michonne. "You ready?"

"We got this," she returns. "Have you done this before?"

"When I was 7," he supplies.

Michonne laughs. "I think I was 9."

Minutes later, they are geared up, her left leg tied to his right leg as they prepare to execute a three legged race. They link hands and share a look before they hear the pop of the starter gun and start to run in as organized a fashion as they are capable. They fall right at the half way mark, but get up quickly as they laugh at themselves and try their best to finish the race.

Unfortunately, another couple beat them to the finish line, but Rick and Michonne are too entertained to be upset about it. They untie their legs and shake hands, preparing to return to their families. The ringleader announces the winners but concludes that all the parents are winners so their kids will all get horseback rides during the last act of the show. Rick and Michonne are so surprised and happy that they hug each other before they even consider it.

Rick can't help noticing how good she smells….something light and flowery. He pulls back and shares yet another smile with her, wondering who this woman truly is.

Michonne is equally affected by the closeness to this man and she doesn't understand why. It makes her want to know more about him and run back to Mike and Andre at the same time.

They are allowed to return to their families to enjoy the rest of the show and right before the last act is set to start, the families are escorted behind the curtains once again and the children are prepped for a horseback ride.

Rick's wife takes it upon herself to make the introductions between the two families, telling Michonne how she and Rick ran so well together. Mike agrees, beyond happy that Andre's first experience with the circus has been so exciting. Their sons only have about a three year age difference and they talk in anticipation of riding a horse. Carl has experience while Andre relays that he has only ridden a pony before. The older boy assures the younger one that everything will be fine and proceeds to give him instructions.

After the last act is completed, the families are given circus memorabilia and prepare to exit the huge tent, a fun-filled night coming to an end.

Mike and Rick shake hands as Lori and Michonne bid each other good night. Their boys wave at each other as the two families part ways.

For some reason, Michonne has an overwhelming sensation to take one last look at Rick. She smiles at Mike and Andre as they talk excitedly about the night's events and turns back slowly only to connect with those piercing blue eyes staring right back at her. He nods to her and she gives him a slight smile, both wondering if they will ever see each other again and what would happen if they did.


	26. Back To Us Chapter 26

Back To Us

 **A/N: This is a ficlet for Day 7 (Anything Goes) of our Richonne Fanfiction Appreciation Week (RFAW). Michonne is having some difficulty getting back into Rick's good graces after a disagreement. Dedicated to Zeejack.**

Michonne stares at herself in the mirror still wondering what prompted her to behave so selfishly. She sighs as she replays the events over in her head and moves from the bathroom to the bedroom only to encounter the awkwardness of the bed. Her side is rumpled but Rick's is not as he has been sleeping in the guest bedroom.

She sits down with a heavy heart wondering how she will make this up to him. She was so shocked when he tossed the contraceptives on the bed that she was rendered speechless. His anger made her angry so she lashed out at him without really considering the consequences.

Months ago, they had talked about getting pregnant. At least, Rick talked about it and she had listened. The hope in his voice, the excitement in his body language only prompted her to agree with his plans. How could she crush him and tell him she didn't want any more children? She was content with their little family. She knows now how wrong she was, but in an effort to keep him happy she secretly continued to use the contraceptives to prevent getting pregnant, but told him she had stopped. She figured after a couple of failed attempts, he'd give up and never know how she had deceived him.

She's not even sure how he found the contraceptives, but he did and he confronted her. Instead of being ashamed at being found out and caught, she got defensive and spouted off reasons for them not to have a baby. After her tirade, her husband looked so dejected and defeated that it broke her heart. Before she could even attempt to apologize, he told her that he would have never deceived her like that and he walked away.

That was two nights ago and Michonne is at a loss. She has tried to talk with him but he freezes her out or walks away from her. She won't dare attempt to talk with him while they're working but that looks like it may be her only alternative.

The next day, she enlists Maggie's help in order to "trap" Rick at the constables' office so he would be forced to talk to her. Her friend advises her against it.

"Just let him have his space and he'll talk to you when he's ready," Maggie states as they walk along the street slowly.

"I know but it's been two days. We shouldn't let this go on indefinitely," Michonne returns.

"What did you do? I've only seen Rick this closed off once before so you must have really hurt him," Maggie observes.

Michonne's heart falters as Maggie's words seep in, hoping her friend won't pursue the reason Rick is hurt. "That's why I have to make this right. I never meant to hurt him. I should've talked to him and told him what I was feeling."

"Well, good luck." Maggie watches as Michonne enters the office. She then wedges a two by four against the door, hoping Rick doesn't tear the door down in his attempt to get away from his wife. She peeps inside for only a second, noting to check back in one hour.

As soon as Rick sees Michonne entering the office, he grabs his gun belt in an attempt to leave, muttering "Perimeter check" as he goes for the exit. He smashes into the door when it doesn't open and looks back cautiously to see if his wife had noticed his clumsiness. He tries again, then steps back and looks at the door strangely.

"Can we talk….please?" Michonne asks.

Rick narrows his eyes as he turns toward her. "What did you do to the door?"

"I had Maggie block it so we could talk. Please, Rick," she implores.

He shakes his head as he looks down at his boots. When he lifts his head, Michonne can see that determined glare in his eyes and knows that won't bode well. A flinch of his nose has her running towards the exit and placing her body in front of it. Otherwise, he probably would have kicked it down.

"I want you to move away from the door," Rick states quietly.

Michonne decides to ignore him and just starts talking. "I never meant to hurt you. I know I was wrong for lying and I'm so sorry. A part of me wants a baby and a part of me can't let go of what happened. I…..we're doing so well with just you and me and Carl and Judith. I don't want that to change. I know that's selfish but it's the truth." She takes a deep breath and releases it. "I want to start over. If you're still willing, then I want to try….just to see if it happens. If it does, that just means it was meant to be, right?"

Rick turns his back toward her and she is afraid it will only be more of the same. She makes a move toward him and stops when she hears his voice.

"I didn't think I had to worry about lies and deception with you. I had more than my share in my first marriage and I won't tolerate it again, Michonne. I won't."

"And you don't have to. I messed up…..badly and I'm sorry. Can you at least try to forgive me?" Her lips start to tremble as her emotions overtake her. "I miss you."

He turns to face her, averting his eyes quickly as he can't stand to see her cry. "You should've talked to me. Told me what you were feeling. I would've been disappointed but I would've understood. Instead you chose to deceive me. Now I have to wonder if you'd deceive me about something else."

"I know I deserve that, but you know you can trust me. I made a mistake and my heart is breaking because of it. We can come back from this. Just tell me what to do," Michonne pleads.

Rick wants to give in more than anything but he can't forgive her right now. Not for making him feel the exact same way Lori made him feel. He thought that type of hurt was behind him and he knows why this hurts more than anything else. He loves and trusts Michonne with his entire being and for her to betray that love and trust over something that would only provide even more proof of their love is too much for him to comprehend.

"I need some more time," he tells her sadly.


	27. Back To Us Part II Chapter 27

Back To Us (Part II)

Michonne wipes the tears from her face quietly, giving Rick a nod. She is not going to pressure him to talk about their issues, but she's not going to lose him either. She will give him the time he needs, but prays that he won't need much. She decides to talk about the kids as a means of keeping the communication going and also to let him know that she will respect his wishes. No matter what is going on with them, their children will always be their main concern.

"So, what do you think about Carl's wood carving skills? I think he's getting really good at it."

Rick gives her a contemplative look as he realizes what she's trying to do. He knows she won't push him and for that he is grateful. The anger is hard to hold on to with her. "He's getting very good."

Michonne wants so badly to reach out and touch him, but refrains. The fact that he is talking with her will suffice for now. She swallows nervously and jumps when a loud thump is heard from the outside, along with a muffled cry.

Rick opens the door to find Eugene looking horrified at the two by four lying flat on the ground. "Need some help?"

"That was a hazard to my health. That board almost clipped my big toe and do you know what could've happened?"

"No," Rick returns. "But I'm sure you're going to tell me all about it."

Eugene opens his mouth but before he can speak, Rick interrupts.

"You wanna tell me what you need first?" He asks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne stares up at the ceiling, wishing sleep would just overtake her. In all honesty, she should be shuffling around just like the undead as deprived of rest as she is. She also knows exactly what is keeping her awake. She is used to Rick being by her side and his absence is truly affecting her. Another day has passed and she reminds herself that she is supposed to be giving him time. She sits up, her legs rocking nervously as her mind is churning. _I'm getting some sleep tonight. I don't care what he says._

With her mind made up, she quietly exits their bedroom and pads down the hall to the guest bedroom where her husband is sleeping. The door is already ajar, so she opens it a little wider and squeezes through soundlessly. She approaches the bed cautiously and freezes with the click of the bedside lamp, the room suddenly filled with a soft, glowing light.

Rick sighs when he sees her. "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep and I swear if I don't get any rest tonight, I'm going to pass out during duty tomorrow," she states, biting her lower lip as she awaits his answer.

He gives her a pointed look from head to toe, taking in her oversized nightshirt and makes up his mind not to think of what's underneath. He pulls the comforter aside, indicating for her to join him.

She gives a slight smile and climbs into the bed, a sense of security immediately enveloping her just being next to him. She sighs with contentment as she looks into his eyes. "Thank you."

His first inclination is to turn his back on her, but her shining eyes pull him in and realizes just how much he has missed her. He is cautious as he leans in and drops his forehead to hers, loving the scent of coconut and lavender that shrouds her. He watches as she takes his hands into hers, holding them between their chests before lifting them to her mouth and placing a light kiss to his knuckles. He reaches over her shoulder and clicks the lamp off.

"Good night," she whispers.

"Good night."

He hugs her to him, relishing in the feel of her chest crushed against his, noticing the slight increase of his heartbeat and hers.

She returns the hug and nuzzles his neck lightly before lifting her cheek to his. She moves her head from side to side slowly, savoring the feel of his whiskered cheek as she brushes her lips against his shoulder. She wants to say something but decides to remain silent, knowing that words may cause unintended harm.

The desire to touch more of her is making Rick's hands itch and his ignored desire strums through his body on the verge of bursting forth. He slowly moves his hands down her back, caressing her gently as he places soft kisses along her neck. He reaches even lower and hisses as he encounters naked flesh, her nightshirt haphazardly twisted almost to her waist.

"Shit," Rick exclaims as he grabs his wife's bare ass and grinds against her.

Michonne pants with excitement as she answers his movements with some of her own, wanting desperately to reconnect with him if only for a short while. She gasps as Rick grabs her nightshirt and pulls it over her head revealing her nude body underneath.

They share a heated look as he quickly removes his t-shirt and boxers before slamming his mouth against hers. He covers her body with his and positions himself between her inviting legs. Tears spring to her eyes as he enters her with one sure thrust, her arms automatically circling him, their lips and tongues continuing to collide over and over again.

The next morning, Michonne awakes slowly to find herself alone. She is almost disappointed but remembers how tenderly and lovingly Rick explored her body and she explored his. Almost like they were making love for the first time again except they kept repeating the process. She giggles to herself and wonders about the time as the house seems awfully quiet.

She swings her legs to the side of the bed and stretches long and slow. She looks over to the nightstand and notices a small slip of paper. She lifts it and recognizes Rick's handwriting.

 _I'll take care of duty today. Get some sleep. I'd apologize for keeping you up all night but it wouldn't be sincere. Until tonight. R_


	28. Back To Us Part III Chapter 28

Back To Us (Part III)

Michonne is humming to herself as she makes her way to the constables' office. She decided to do something nice for her husband so she prepared him a hearty lunch and is hand delivering it. She opens the door with a smile and greets her husband and Daryl. She wasn't expecting him to have company but _oh well_ …..

"I brought you some lunch," she announces.

Rick clears his throat as he wasn't expecting to see her and he has yet to dispel a few lasting images of their recent lovemaking session from his mind. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." He looks longingly at her, allowing his eyes to travel from head to toe.

"I know…..and you're welcome," Michonne counters and she returns a look that is just as heated as his.

Daryl glances from one to the other and shakes his head. "Umm….should I just leave?"

"What? No, no…..I just brought lunch. That's all." Michonne swallows nervously as she can't take her eyes off of her husband even for a moment. "Well, I'll see you later. Carol has Judith, right? I'd like to take her home with me."

Rick nods as he continues to watch her. "Yeah, she's with Carol."

Michonne walks backward toward the door slowly, her eyes never leaving her husband. "Ok." She reaches the door, opens it and lets herself out with a wave.

"What the hell was that about?' She hears Daryl ask before she walks away.

Later that night, Rick can't believe how wonderful his wife's hands feel. After dinner and putting Judith down for the night, she led him into their bathroom and told him she wanted to take care of him. He could only nod as he wasn't sure what that would entail. He watched in fascination as she filled the bathtub with water, then slowly began to undress him.

He is now ensconced in the water with his back nestled against her silken, water drenched chest as she soothingly shampoos his hair. He closes his eyes as he relaxes even more, enjoying her ministrations like nothing he has ever experienced.

After she shampooed his hair, she washed his body like he was a newborn babe, unintentionally eliciting a raging reaction from him. They ended the night in bed, entangled in each other once again.

The next few days pass by seamlessly as Michonne caters to her husband. They complete their duty during the day, arrive home where she cooks dinner and they all eat and converse. Once the kids are off to bed, the married couple spends time together intimately. She is content, but can't help thinking they have avoided talking about what happened between them. She hates to spoil the euphoria they have created but can't continue as they are, not knowing if his anger and slight distrust still linger.

She excused herself early from the dinner table that night, giving Judith a bath and preparing her for bed. She then makes her way to their bedroom and waits for her husband. He walks through the door only moments later, giving her a knowing smile as he makes his way to her side.

"You ok?" He asks cautiously.

She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "Are we just going to ignore that we haven't talked about what I did? Things have been really good between us, but I still don't know if you've forgiven me or even if you can. I just need to say something if you're willing to listen."

Rick nods with a sigh, not sure if he wants to discuss the situation but knowing he can't continue to avoid it. "I'll listen."

"First of all, I love you and it was never my intention to hurt you. I just couldn't disappoint you. The thought of us having a baby made you so happy and I didn't want to take that away. I'm sorry for how I handled it. I was wrong. I get so afraid to…to want things in this world. It's all about needs now, right?" She looks to him expectantly, hoping his view on the situation will guide her.

"Needs are important, but we've made a life here. It's not the best but it's good. Wanting things can be good, too. I wanted you, you wanted me. How is that bad?" He asks.

She smirks. "I beg to differ. I think I needed you more than anything. You centered me. Brought me back somehow."

"Yeah, you may have needed me, but the want was there, too, right or are you keeping something else from me?"

"No, the want was there. It's still there," she returns.

"And has it been a bad thing?"

She gives a negative shake of her head.

"Well, that means it's ok to want things. I know we have no guarantees of how everything will work out but I can't stop believing that it will. You shouldn't either."

"I meant what I said before about us trying again. If it happens, that means it was meant to be. I just want….I need to know that you can forgive me and you have to know that I'll never betray your trust again. It was torture not talking to you, not holding you, not making love to you…." She trails off as her husband gives her a heated look.

"I know. I missed you too. I had to work through some thangs and try to understand your situation. I get it now and if it's too much for you, I'll understand. We don't have to do this."

"So you're ok no matter what?"

"No matter what," he reiterates. "And I do forgive you."

"Thank you." She reaches over and grabs one of his hands with a squeeze. "I want you to know that I believe in you. You say we're going to be ok and I trust you….with everything, but if we're going to do this, there is something I'd like to do first."

"What's that?"

"I think we should talk to Carl about it. Find out how he feels about the idea of having another little sister or brother, take his feelings into consideration. He has dealt with a lot," she reminds him.

Rick looks to his wife, his respect for her continuing to grow. "You're right. We'll talk with him about it and make a decision as a family."

"Judith gets a vote, too," she jokes as they share a laugh. She leans in toward him and kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

"I love you so much, Rick Grimes," she tells him.

"And I love you even more, Michonne Grimes," he declares.


	29. Any Way You Want It Chapter 29

Any Way You Want It (Richonne Smut Week Challenge)

 **A/N: This is a scene from Internment 4x05 and what I would have liked to happen.**

Carl sees the headlights of the van and breathes a sigh of relief. He looks to his dad, ignoring the carnage surrounding them. "Everything's gonna be ok." He races down the hill to open the gates.

Rick opens the main gate and watches as they pull up. Tyreese jumps out first, asking after Sasha. He moves off as soon as he is able while Bob and Daryl rush after him to offer assistance. Michonne takes her time putting the car in park and exiting slowly.

Rick watches her, wanting to be sure she is ok. He attempts to walk off, but thinks better of it and turns to face her. "You alright?"

She moves to the front of the vehicle. "I'm fine. Are you ok?" She can't help but notice the dead walker bodies strewn all over the ground.

"I'm fine. Carl and I took care of it. They knocked a portion of the fence down, so I gotta take care of it and…"

She interrupts with, "I'll help you."

"No. No, you just got back. Get some rest," he tells her.

She adjusts her sword at her back. "Where are we heading?"

Over an hour later, she, Carl, and Rick patched the fence as best as they are able in the minimal lighting the prison provided. In the morning, everyone will make a group effort to get their home cleaned up and mended.

Michonne is seated in her cell, her damp locs piled atop her head, air drying. She starts as there is an unexpected knock at the door. "Come in."

She is surprised but not surprised to see Rick enter cautiously. His hair is damp so she assumes he is fresh from a shower just like she is. She looks away as the shirt he is wearing clings to him just right. "Hi. Everything ok?"

He looks around and decides to rest against the wall. "Everything's fine. I was just wondering if you had time to get anythang to eat."

"I've got a small stash here in my cell so I'll be fine until the morning," she informs.

He nods as he continues to linger, curiously taking in the few personal touches she has placed here and there. "Did you have any trouble out there?"

"No more than usual. Herschel get everything he needed? Are they going to be ok?"

Rick's look is thoughtful. "We lost some people earlier, but I'm hoping the others can be saved."

"I think they'll be ok," she assures.

"So…..when can I expect you to leave again? Tomorrow?"

She sighs as she knows how sore of a topic this is for them. "Actually, Daryl and I talked while we were out there. I listened to him. I know the trail has gone cold. I don't need to go out there anymore."

Rick feels a smile coming but suppresses it. He wants to be sure she honestly means it. "Are you sure? You're really going to stick around?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"More than anythang, but what do you want?" He asks tentatively.

"I want to finish what we started a month ago." She swallows nervously, hoping it was the right thing to say and that they are both on the same page.

That smile he was suppressing spreads across his face and he moves over to stand in front of her. "If that's the case, then let me welcome you home properly."

She circles his wrist and pulls him down to sit beside her. They look into each other's eyes before leaning forward and sharing a much coveted kiss. She remembers his taste and texture so well. It's almost like they had just kissed yesterday as she thought about this…about him every day she was out there, searching and never finding what she was looking for. She missed him more than she ever thought possible.

Rick is beyond excited to have her back. He doesn't want to take the chance of her running off again so he is going to put everything out there right here, right now. "Michonne, I want you. I don't want to deny it anymore or pretend nothing's happening between us. If this isn't what you want, tell me now."

"I do want you. All of you in any and every way I can get you," she admits.

The time to take it slow is past as they embrace each other and start to kiss with an urgency and unguarded franticness. They pull at each other's clothes hurriedly, ready to come together in the most intimate way.

He breaks their kiss long enough to grab the linens and the thin mattress from the top bunk, tossing it to the floor and promptly lowering her onto it. Once they are naked, he positions himself between her legs and captures her attention before he moves to connect them.

"Now, Rick. Please…." She gasps as he thrusts forward, filling her like never before.

They both shudder and hold on to each other for just a moment before they start to move. He captures her mouth again, kissing her passionately as they rock together seamlessly.

She didn't know he would feel this good and wonders why they ever waited. He can't believe he is actually having sex with her and realizes this moment is beyond anything he has ever dreamt of or imagined.

All too soon he feels his body tightening, the buildup so intense there is no way he can hold out. She lifts her thighs to his waist, resting her feet at the base of his spine while she grabs his ass and continues to rock with him.

A strangled cry is pulled from him as he climaxes, spilling his seed into her body, filling her up. She rolls her hips with a purpose and shudders against him as her sex clenches and pulsates, her release so profound all she can do is grab onto him, biting into his shoulder to prevent the scream rising up in her throat.

Later, they are on their sides, face to face, limbs entwined as they stare at each other with admiration. She reaches up to cup his cheek softly. "That was incredible."

"It was, wasn't it?" He asks with a smile. "I know it was kinda quick though. You gonna let me make it up to you?"

"Is that your way of telling me you want some more?"

"I'm gonna always want more when it comes to you," he admits.

"Well, in that case, I think I'm ready for another round." She leans in and kisses him as she takes his hand and brings it to her breasts.

The next morning, she awakens alone. She kissed Rick good morning only hours before, encouraging him to get back to his kids before they were expected to wake up. She stares at the ceiling for a few moments, remembering what they shared and realizing that she hasn't felt this much happiness in a very long time.

Half an hour later she is outside in the courtyard, loading the walker bodies onto the trailer so they can take them outside off prison grounds and burn them. She falters as Rick appears in her line of vision. Her heart rate increases even more as she takes in his plaid shirt and dark jeans.

He greets her with a smile, allowing his eyes to travel down, appreciating her light colored shirt and green jeans. "You need some help with that?"

She returns his smile, trying to block images of last night from her memory. "No. Do your thing."

He purses his lips, attempting to hide his disappointment. He turns to walk down the hill, but finds himself walking over to her as she stands on the trailer. "Last night wasn't a dream, right? We were actually together."

She smiles as she bends down onto her haunches, facing him. "It wasn't a dream, Rick and tonight won't be a dream either."

He swallows with his sudden nervousness. "Tonight? So you're saying I can have you again?"

"Any way you want me," she tells him before leaning in to give him a kiss.


	30. The Truth About Nightmares Chapter 30

The Truth About Nightmares

 **A/N: Heard "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce on the way to work and this idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoy.**

 _A moan escapes her before she can fully comprehend what her body is experiencing. It feels like an out of body encounter as his hands and mouth and tongue seem to be everywhere all at once. She spreads her legs wider as she clutches the strong hands grasping her thighs, a hiss being drawn from her soundly as she rolls her hips in an upward motion. She thrusts her core against his mouth over and over again as he tongues her into oblivion._

 _She rolls her head against the pillow, then thrashes her face from side to side as she orgasms. Her breaths are fast and shallow as she feels her body slowly calming down from the recent onslaught. She smiles as a head of dark curls pops up and a pair of dancing blue eyes meet her starry brown ones._

 _He doesn't say a word as he lifts himself from between her thighs, licking his lips as he relishes in the aftermath of her satisfaction. He squeezes her thighs as he moves his hands upward, grazing over her smooth, flat stomach, splaying his hands over her breasts before clutching them gently._

" _Tell me what you want," he whispers before moving his hands up to her shoulders and finally resting them around her neck._

 _She swallows nervously as she feels him pressed against her. She maneuvers her hips in an attempt to align their bodies for connection, but is distracted by his hands tightening at her throat. She calls his name softly only to have her oxygen supply cut off as he grips her neck even tighter. She reaches up, clawing at his hands but she can't loosen his hold._

 _Tears spring to her eyes as she can't fathom what is happening to her. The man she loves is choking her and won't let go. She tries desperately to dislodge him but finds that he is stronger than she ever gave him credit for. She looks up into his eyes, his dancing blue eyes….dark hair falling into his face….his hands squeezing tighter. Her eyes pop in disbelief as she feels him impale her, connecting them finally, but….._

A loud gasp breaks the silence in the room as Michonne jerks up to a sitting position in the middle of her bed. Her hands go immediately to her neck as the dream is still vivid and felt so real. She looks around cautiously, then drops her chin to her chest, realizing that the dreams are getting progressively worse. She pulls her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she ponders yet again what the dreams, no nightmares could possibly mean. _How can they start out so loving and end so horribly? Are the dreams/nightmares trying to tell her something? Is she doomed if she decides to share her life with Rick?_

She sighs heavily as she doesn't know where to begin to find the answers to any of her questions. All she knows is that it is getting harder and harder to be in his company and not remember her dreams….the good which is very good and the bad which is very bad. She eases back into a sleeping position, turning on her side and praying the dream doesn't recur.

Hours later, she is up before the sun, dressed in a pair of cropped yoga pants, a matching tank top and running shoes preparing for a morning jog. Maybe if she completely exhausts herself during the day, she will sleep too deeply to dream. She exits the house with a clear determination in mind.

Rick notices her absence at the breakfast table and turns to Carl. "Michonne sleeping in this morning?"

"No. I think she already left for work," Carl answers as he entertains Judith while feeding her some oatmeal.

Rick frowns with that information as he thought she looked forward to their first meal of the day just as much as he did. He shakes it off as he realizes he will see her later that morning while on duty. Only he didn't see her later that morning. He arrived at the constable's office after he and Carl delivered Judith to Beth and he saw Carl off to school.

Tara is seated at Michonne's desk as he enters and closes the door behind him.

"Where's Michonne?" He asks.

"Well, good morning to you too Constable Grimes," Tara says jokingly.

Rick grimaces slightly with his mishap. "Sorry. Morning Tara. You just sitting in for a minute?"

"Actually Michonne and I have been talking with Deanna about me shadowing you guys for back up purposes. I showed up for training about 30 minutes ago. Michonne was here but Daryl stopped by and said he and Aaron were going out for some supplies and maybe a scouting trip and she asked to tag along," Tara informs.

"She just left you in charge?"

"Well, she did say that you'd be reporting for duty soon and I didn't think anything serious would pop off before then," Tara returns.

Rick moves over to his desk slowly as he processes everything Tara relayed to him. He knows something is going on and he is determined to find out exactly what that something is.

The next morning, he opens his eyes to find himself sprawled out on the living room couch. He rubs his eyes, slowly realizing he fell asleep while waiting for Michonne. He sits up and moves toward the stairs, heading straight for her bedroom. He opens the door and finds it empty, her bed still nicely made up. _She's still out there? Shit._

His first impulse is to go out and look for her, but he knows Michonne can take care of herself. Plus, she's not alone. She's with Aaron and Daryl, so he knows she's fine. It just bothers him thinking of her spending a night beyond the walls. He thought those days were over. He finally decides to carry on as he normally would and hopes that she returns sometime today.

Two days later, Michonne still hadn't returned. Rick was loading up a vehicle, preparing to go out and search for them but especially to bring her home. He slams the trunk, his irritation evident. He was just about to say goodbye to Carl who is standing by the car holding his sister when the telltale sound of the gates opening and Daryl's motorcycle fill the air. He looks in that direction to see Daryl slowly riding inside, followed by Aaron driving the Buick and Michonne in the passenger seat.

"She's back," Carl says with a smile.

Rick's relief is evident as he releases a breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to rein in his anger. He looks directly at her as they pass by and park in the usual area. He can only watch as they exit and she makes a beeline for the kids.

She hugs and kisses them and tells them how much she missed them.

"Well, I'm sure they would've understood if they had known you were leaving," Rick states.

Carl can see the guilt and something else in her eyes as she turns to face his father.

"Hi to you too. I….I just needed to get out for a while. That's all," she tells him.

Father and son frown as that simple statement brings back memories of their time at the prison.

"What does that mean exactly? I…." Rick is interrupted.

"I'm really tired. Limited sleep out there, remember? I'm going home." Michonne turns toward home and starts walking.

Carl can see that his dad only has eyes for her as he attempts to follow her. He quickly pushes his sister into his dad's arms. "I've got training with Father Gabe remember? See you in a couple of hours."

Rick looks down at his beautiful blue eyed daughter as she nibbles on her pudgy fingers and realizes he will have to talk to Michonne later.

 **A/N: There will be a Part II coming shortly. Thanks.**


	31. The Truth About Nightmares II Chapter 31

The Truth About Nightmares Part II

Rick adjusts himself quietly in the chair, watching Michonne as she sleeps. He feels somewhat stalker-ish and got up to leave more than once but realized this was probably the only way he could corner her long enough to find out what was going on. He takes a deep breath as he continues to try and come to terms with the fact that he is sitting in her room, ensuring that she doesn't get away from him again.

She moans softly and the way her voice carries has him sitting up at full attention, wondering what she could be dreaming about. Moments later, she awakens with a gasp, a hand going to her neck as she draws in breath after shaky breath. She detects someone in the room and grabs her sword from the night stand as she comes to an upright position. Pale moonlight shrouds the room as she connects with the familiar blue eyes of her best friend.

"Rick?" She drops the sword to the floor with relief and immediately draws her knees up to her chest and drops her chin.

He is instantly concerned and jumps up from the chair to approach her. He sits on the bed, cautiously. "Michonne? Are you ok?"

She lifts her head and before she can think better of it, she launches herself at him, burying her face in his neck as she clings to him tightly.

Rick is so taken aback that he doesn't know how to react at first. He feels her grip loosen as she attempts to pull away, so he envelopes her in his arms, hoping he is providing her with the comfort she seeks.

They remain that way for a few moments before Michonne pulls away slowly.

Rick catches her eyes with his. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Nightmares. I….I keep having these nightmares," she states.

He is hesitant as he asks, "About what happened before?"

She shakes her head no.

"Then what? Walkers?"

She scoffs. "I wish."

"So, you aren't gonna tell me?"

With a heavy sigh, she blurts, "You. I'm dreaming about you." She wrings her hands anxiously as she awaits his reaction.

Rick is not sure how to react to that information. _Dreams are nice, right? From her reaction, these dreams don't seem so nice_. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"I really don't." She drops her gaze to her hands. "I don't know if I can."

"We can tell each other anything, right?" He lifts her chin. "Hey. It's me. No judgments."

Michonne drops her head back and looks to the ceiling as she relays to Rick that she has been dreaming about them making love. Before he can even form a coherent response, she goes on to tell him how the dream turns into a nightmare.

With that admission, she appears to deflate right before his eyes and Rick can see what a toll this has taken on her.

He frowns. "Hey. Hey. Look at me."

She reluctantly brings her gaze back to his, almost afraid of what she would see there. Her heart beat quickens as he traces a finger across her knuckles.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to know that."

She stretches her fingers, rubbing the pad of her thumb against his finger. "I know that but I can't explain why this is happening. What it means."

Rick is at a loss for words so he pulls her into his arms again, kissing her soundly on the cheek. "Come on. You need to get some sleep."

She pulls away from him. "No. The last thing I want is sleep. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream. I don't…."

He interrupts her. "Hey. It's ok. It's gonna be ok. I promise." He nudges her to move over and make room for him.

She looks at him curiously as he stretches out his legs and puts an arm at her waist and pulls her back to lie down with him. She nestles closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep is that she never knew how good it would feel to be wrapped in his arms.

Rick closes his eyes as he waits for her body to relax with sleep. He doesn't have to wait long as he knew how exhausted she was by just looking at her. He can't help but to reflect on what she told him and wonder at the meaning of it all. The fact that she could even see them as lovers makes his heart race even more. He can't deny that he has had the same thoughts but wasn't 100% sure how she felt about it. Knowing that she is not adverse to it…. _aren't dreams just subconscious thoughts anyway_?...brings a smile to his face. Now he just has to convince her to allow him to dispel this so called nightmare…. _and what better way to do that than to actually make love to her_? He looks down at her sleeping form and wonders if they should just talk it over and determine what could be causing the nightmares. His eyes drift to the ceiling with that thought and he decides that he likes his first idea a whole lot better.

The next morning, Michonne stirs slightly before opening her eyes to find herself still resting in Rick's arms. She also immediately recognized the fact that she didn't dream. She actually slept. Now she wonders if being near him had anything to do with that. She looks up cautiously and finds that he is still sleeping. She smiles at how relaxed and vulnerable he looks. The urge to reach up is too strong as she does just that and smooths a wayward curl back from his forehead.

The light touch has his eyes popping open immediately. He looks around and connects with her beautiful brown eyes, returning her contagious smile. "Morning."

"Good morning," she returns.

"You sleep ok?" He asks.

"Better than I have in a long time." She drops her eyes shyly. "I didn't dream."

"Is that good or bad?"

She can't help the smile that plays around her mouth as she brings her eyes back to his. "I don't know."

Her heart rate increases as she knows exactly what he is implying. She can't deny that she enjoyed the lovemaking in her dream and wondered if the reality of it would be as good as she envisioned. For some reason, that is more prominent in her memory than the other part of her dream….the nightmare and she is most thankful for that.

They can hear Carl and Judith in the hallway and realize it's time to get up and start another day.


	32. The Truth About Nightmares IIIChapter 32

The Truth About Nightmares Part III

Michonne smiles happily as Rick returns from yet another run. She almost hates to admit it but she is excited to see what he has brought for her this time around. For the last two weeks, he has been most attentive, practically spoiling her with small, simple gifts, opening doors for her…something she has missed from her old life and even preparing breakfast and dinner a couple of times per week. She can't help wondering if things would be like this with him all the time if they were to take the next step in their relationship.

She started drinking valerian tea to help her sleep as she couldn't ask Rick to come to her room and hold her each night no matter how much she wanted to. She is taken away from her thoughts as he walks up to her holding a book in each hand.

"Hey. I couldn't decide if you'd like the mystery or the romance more so I brought you both," he states with a smile.

She can't help the smile that lights up her face as her heart swells like it always does when he's around. "I just happen to like both," she says as she accepts them. "How is it that you know me so well?"

Rick grows serious as he looks at his best friend, connecting his eyes with hers. "I really don't know how to answer that. There's just this feeling I get when I think about you."

Her heart starts to beat erratically as they continue to gaze at each other with a little more intensity. She searches his face before dropping her eyes to his chest, noticing the increase in the way he is breathing. Her eyes find his again and they both lean towards each other.

"Hey Rick! Olivia's ready to do the weapons and ammo inventory!" Daryl shields his eyes against the sun as he looks at his two friends and wonders why they're just standing there.

Rick drops his head as he realizes that he and Michonne were in the middle of the street, oblivious to anything and everyone around them. He swallows nervously as he takes a deep breath and meets her eyes again. "I uh….wanted to help out with the inventory this time around, so I better head on over."

Michonne nods. "I'll see you at home." She gives him a nervous smile as she turns and walks toward the constable's office, wondering what just happened between them.

His eyes automatically drop to her ass and he watches until she disappears inside the office before making his way to the armory, ignoring Daryl's knowing look.

Later that night, they are both thankful for Carl's animated conversation at the dinner table. He is so entrenched in his own story telling that he doesn't notice how quiet his dad and Michonne are or the fact that they continue to steal glances at each other here and there.

The two find themselves doing the dishes together, a chore normally reserved for Carl but they obviously just wanted to be near each other. Rick washes while Michonne dries and they both listen as Carl reads a book to Judith.

The hour is well past midnight and Michonne is caught in the obscurity of a dream once again. Her own moans awaken her as she opens her eyes and looks around in confusion. Almost immediately the memory of the dream comes back to her and she finds herself blushing and a tad bit overheated. She pushes the linens aside as she makes her way out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. Maybe that will serve to cool her down and calm her down.

She pulls a bottle of water from the refrigerator and downs some of the liquid quickly. She takes a deep breath as she contemplates going back to her room, eyeing the stairs thoughtfully. She shakes her head and makes a beeline for the living area, taking a seat on the couch and propping her feet up on the table. She burrows down, trying to relax as visions of her dream float around in her head. _Rick bare chested and standing at the foot of her bed. Rick crawling towards her. Rick's hands on her thighs. Rick's lips on her thighs as his hands glide against her, pushing her nightshirt up towards her breasts._

She yelps as Rick plops down on the couch beside her. She didn't even sense his approach she was so ensconced in the memories of her dream. She clutches her chest as she closes her eyes with a shiver. "Geez! You scared me."

"Sorry. I thought I heard you moving about and decided to investigate. You didn't see me?" He asks.

She looks over at him, taking in his brown t-shirt, striped blue boxers, and bare feet. "No. I didn't see you." Her eyes linger on his thighs as she desperately tries not to move her gaze up a little higher.

"What are you doing down here? Another bad dream?"

Michonne takes a deep breath. "Something like that."

He wraps an arm around her, giving her a light squeeze. "I thought they were getting better."

"They are…..sort of," she answers as she looks down at her hands folded in her lap.

"You remember what I told you right? That I'd never do anything to hurt you?" He rests his head against the couch as he looks at her, waiting for her response.

She nods slowly. "I remember." Her eyes search his face and she realizes how bad she wants to kiss him.

His eyes drop to her lips. "Let me show you." He leans in ever so gently, giving her the opportunity to meet him or pull away. He reaches forward and takes hold of her hair, twirling the locs between his fingers.

She leans forward just a fraction, her chest rising up and down rapidly, matching his. She swallows nervously as he continues to minimize the space between them and places his lips softly against hers.


	33. The Truth About Nightmares IV Chapter 33

The Truth About Nightmares Part IV

Rick moves closer wanting, needing to taste more of her. The lips he had been dreaming about, fantasizing about were softer than he ever imagined they'd be. He wants to devour her but knows he can't move too fast and risk ruining anything. He pulls back slightly, looking deeply into her eyes, questioning her without saying a word.

Michonne returns his gaze and answers the best way she knows how. She laces her fingers through his hair, palming the back of his head as she pulls him to her and connects their lips once again. Her moan fills the air as she opens her mouth against his and darts her tongue inside.

He latches on before answering her caress with one of his own, his breathing growing labored as his excitement intensifies. He tilts his head to one side to deepen the kiss, one arm still around her shoulders while he lifts a hand to cup her face.

She continues to cradle his head as she turns her body fully towards his. She's not even aware of how she got there, but she realizes she is on her back and he is resting between her thighs. She gasps and breaks their kiss when she feels him long and hard and thick against her. Her hands connect as she locks them around his neck, pulling him to her as her hips lift instinctively to meet his.

Her movements draw an audible moan from him as the only barriers between them are his thin cotton boxers and her silky panties. He remains immobile, afraid he might explode right then and there. He can feel her warm breath by his ear as she whispers, "I don't want this to be a dream."

He lifts his head to look at her, giving her a reassuring smile before lifting himself from the couch to stand. He drops his gaze to ensure he's not poking through the slit in his boxers then offers her his hand.

She is a vision in the dim light, her nightshirt rolled up past her stomach, revealing her light colored undies, the triangle at the apex of her thighs beckoning him, the smooth skin of her legs making his fingers ache to touch her. She sits up slowly and takes his hand, allowing him to pull her to a stand in front of him before they turn and walk toward the stairs.

He closes her bedroom door and locks it while she waits for him by the foot of her bed. He turns toward her, pulling his shirt over his head as he moves within an inch of her, deliberately invading her personal space. He watches as her hands grasp the tail of her nightshirt and she removes it to reveal her perfectly sculpted physique. They stand before each other bare chested in their undies for only a moment before he ensnares her waist with an arm and pulls her flush against his body.

Their lips come together once again, hungrily, both depraved of fulfillment for far too long. She shudders as a hand finds one of her breasts and he cups her softly, gently before closing his hand over her and caressing her in a circular motion. He lifts his head, pulling on her bottom lip before moving to her cheek where he plants kisses along her jaw before moving down to her neck where he draws the skin into his mouth and suckles softly.

He turns her toward the bed and lowers her gently before rising to his full height to look down on her. She groans as her dream comes to life right before her eyes. She places her hands flat against the bed as she lifts a knee and pushes herself toward the headboard. Her eyes pop as he slowly pushes his boxers down and removes them.

His gaze is steady as he continues to stand there. It's almost as if he wants her to take him all in visually, so she does. Her perusal is intense as she breaks their stare, lowering her eyes to his muscular chest, taut stomach and finally landing on his impressive manhood, jutting out from his body with a slight jerk here and there.

Her lips tremble in anticipation as his hands come down on the bed and he lifts one knee and then the other as he crawls toward her. She has an overwhelming urge to close her eyes but finds that she can't as she doesn't want to miss one second of this real life dream unfolding before her. She gasps as he places his hands at her hips and drags her panties down, tossing them aside before bringing his eyes back to her, studying her body at his leisure.

She lifts her arms toward him and sighs in contentment as he places his body atop hers and they embrace each other warmly. They kiss languidly as their hands roam and wander, touching, squeezing, caressing.

He wants to taste more of her, so he works his way down her body, exploring with his tongue, his lips, his hands. He aligns his mouth with her core, spreading her with his fingers before delving in with a soft, cautionary stroke with the tip of his tongue.

She covers her face with both hands, stifling a groan as this is beyond anything that happened in her dreams. She arches up slightly off the bed as he deepens his caress, his hands moving to her hips to hold her in place.

He takes his time, relishing in the taste of her, the scent that is all hers, waiting for her total surrender which doesn't take long. His heart swells as she drops her hands to her sides, whispers his name and lifts her hips to meet his tongue, opening her legs even wider. He dives in deeper, circling her, suckling her, licking her until he feels her body start to quiver.

"Oh…oh…" she gasps as her center seems to practically burst, pulsating and vibrating as tremors spread from her head to her toes. She jerks as he gives her one last long stroke with his tongue and moves up to hover over her, smiling widely.

"I want you," he tells her breathlessly.

"I want you, too," she returns, the tremors still evident as her voice shakes a bit.

He drops down and takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling it with his tongue before sucking with purpose. He moves over to her other breast, sliding his hand down to one of her thighs, lifting her leg as he rests his body against hers.

She automatically lifts her other thigh, cradling him gently. She is curious as he grasps himself and slowly guides his member to her entrance, pushing in slowly. Her heart feels as if it wants to leap from her chest as she wraps her arms around his waist and holds on tightly.

He takes his time entering her, inch by inch, until he is fully encased in her warmth. He drops his forehead to her shoulder and pauses for just a moment, enjoying the feel of being deep inside her…finally.

She welcomes the connection, loving how he fills her, loving the weight of his body on hers, loving how he is taking his time with her, showing her how much he truly cares. Her heart blooms with such happiness and she knows there isn't anything she wouldn't do for him. She moves her hands from his waist, bringing them to his face as she lifts his head, wanting to gaze into his eyes. She gasps when she sees the glistening of tears, her own eyes filling up immediately as she smiles at him and slams her mouth against his.

He returns her kiss with passion, his body moving in, then out trying to find the right rhythm. He feels her lifting to meet him and thinks to himself….. _there it is_ …..that feeling of nirvana, that feeling of so long ago he wondered if he would ever experience it again. Only this time, it is completely sublime and he knows it's all because of the woman under him. She captured his heart without even trying.

They move together in moan inducing unison, cultivating a perfect motion as they rock their way to an earth shattering release. The drain on their senses, on their bodies is so profound that all they can do is hold each other as their breathing flows into normalcy, normalcy flows into relaxation, and relaxation flows into a deep, peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: Well gosh! Looks like this deserves a Part V. Agreed?**


	34. The Truth About Nightmares V Chapter 34

The Truth About Nightmares Part V

Michonne stirs quietly as she feels a slight movement by her side. The faint light pouring in through the window alerts her to the early morning hour. She turns her head only to meet a pair of questioning blue eyes. _Was he watching me sleep?_ She gives him a tentative smile as she greets him, the memories of the night before making her blush.

He returns the greeting, reaching over to grab one of her locs and roll it between his fingers, loving the softness of her hair. "You sleep ok?"

She nods as her heart swells with his concern for her. The truth is she hasn't had a nightmare or _that_ nightmare since she confessed everything to him. Things took an interesting turn after that and now they are even more interesting with what they recently shared. "No nightmares, no dreams of any kind. Just good old fashioned sleep."

"Good. You think it'll stay that way?" He asks.

She reaches up a hand to cover his in her hair, caressing him. "Yes….as long as I have you." Her heartbeat quickens as she awaits his next words. She knows with all of her being how he feels, but she wants to hear it.

"You have me, Michonne. All of me. I'm not going anywhere," he states.

"Me either." She moves closer to him, dropping her forehead to his shoulder, his warmth beckoning her. She presses her lips to his skin and whispers, "I want more."

His eyes pop with surprise before his face settles into a prideful smirk. "You can have whatever you want."

She seeks him out with her hand, satisfied that he is already semi erect. Of course, with her caress only seconds pass before he is fully ready and standing at attention just for her. She tosses the sheet aside and straddles him lithely.

He places his hands on her hips as she plants her hands against his chest. They align their bodies and sigh as they connect seamlessly.

A couple of hours later, they are seated across from each other at the kitchen table with Judith in her high chair. They are eating oatmeal and apples and taking turns sharing their breakfast with Judith.

Rick smiles as he reaches across the table and grabs Michonne's hand. She smiles back at him almost shyly and gives him an affectionate squeeze.

Unbeknownst to them, Carl has just stepped up to the stairs' top landing and witnesses their hand holding. He frowns as he watches them, then smiles slowly with realization. He makes a pretense of yawning loudly to alert them to his presence, noticing how they quickly pull away from each other as he descends the steps.

"Mornin'," he greets, walking over to muss Judith's hair.

"Good morning, son," Rick returns.

Michonne greets him as well and follows with, "The oatmeal's still warm and we have apples today."

"Ok, thanks." He proceeds to prepare his breakfast and quietly takes a seat at the table beside his dad, looking from one to the other as he takes a bite from his apple soundly. He chews while making smacking sounds then sets his fruit aside and dives into his oatmeal.

"So what are you guys doing today? Constable duty? Going on a run?" He asks conversationally.

"Well, I've got duty this morning and Michonne will relieve me later on. You need something?" Rick inquires.

"Just curious," his son returns. "Anything else going on?"

"Like what?" Michonne wants to know.

Carl realizes they aren't going to tell him about their relationship so he decides to force their hands. He picks his apple up again and takes a bite. "I saw you two, you know. Holding hands here at the table and then you pulled away from each other when you saw me."

The two adults share a slightly nervous look before Rick turns to his son.

"Carl…..umm….we….I was gonna tell you but it just…..it just happened…..last night," Rick explains.

"It just happened? Last night?" Carl processes that information then turns fully to his dad. "You mean…..you two…..um…..you slept together?"

Michonne wiggles in her chair uncomfortably, never factoring in Carl's reaction to any of this. "Carl, we…."

"So you two are together? Like _together_ together?"

Rick looks to Michonne as she looks to him and they both answer, "Yes."

Carl gives a slight scoff. "Cool."

"Are you sure?" Michonne asks cautiously.

"I knew my dad liked you but I wasn't sure how you felt. I'm glad that you like him, too. It's ok," he answers.

Judith slams her little hands against the tray of her chair, alerting the adults to her presence and her demand for more food.

Rick laughs and promptly spoons some oatmeal into his daughter's wide open mouth.

Later that night, they are in Michonne's room again, lying in each other's arms, their fingers entwined.

"Can I ask you something?" Rick inquires.

"Sure."

"The nightmares….you were afraid of something. Was it really me? Did you think I'd hurt you?"

"I'm still not sure what it was really about. Maybe I was just afraid to love again, but you've shown me it's ok….that we'll be ok," Michonne answers.

"To love?"

"Yes…..to love," she returns.

He sighs in contentment as he holds her close, amazed that she chose him, that she wants him. "Do you think we'd be here if you hadn't had those bad dreams?"

"I can't say for sure but I think we would've eventually came to this path. Don't you?"

He contemplates then answers, "I've cared about you for a long time and I've been attracted to you for even longer. I can't deny it. This is something I've hoped for minus the whole nightmare thang."

"Well, thanks to you I'm not having them anymore. Although those erotic dreams of you were something else." She admits quietly.

"Erotic dreams? You wanna tell me more about it?" He asks seductively.

Michonne smiles as she decides to divulge one of her dreams in graphic detail.

 **A/N: As always, thanks for all the support. I appreciate each and every one of you.**


	35. Intrigue Chapter 35

Intrigue

 **A/N: Just a little something I thought of today.**

It's Tuesday and there is a little extra pep in his step today. He doesn't have to ask himself why as he knows exactly what has him in such a good mood. He'll be able to take Carl to karate class and even sit in and watch today. He is sure his son will appreciate it as he isn't always able to observe the class. Being a working single dad can be challenging. That's why he is more than thankful for his parents and Shane. They pitch in and help him with Carl and Judith whenever needed.

Lori decided she didn't want to be married any more. Just like that….out of the blue….she just woke up one morning and basically told him how things would be. He was so shocked he couldn't argue. That was over two years ago and he has reached a point where the hurt doesn't hurt like before. He has accepted it and the two of them have an amicable relationship. She lives in Virginia and the kids visit her on most holidays and she has them during the summer months while Rick maintains full custody. It's what she wanted and he stopped questioning it long ago.

The work day flows without a hitch and soon he is in his police cruiser, traveling to his parents' house to retrieve Carl. His parents picked both kids up from school and will watch Judy while he and Carl attend his karate class. They have a nice system worked out as Judy attends gymnastics class on Mondays and Wednesdays while Carl has karate on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Rick tries to be there to observe them in class at least once a week. Tomorrow will be Judith's day.

Thirty minutes later, he is seated in the studio where classes are held, watching his son proudly. He also can't help stealing glances at the instructor. Not only is she beautiful, but she has the most amazing body he has ever seen. Of course, the karate uniform doesn't outline her curves but her gymnastics leotard does. That's another thing that fascinates him about her. Not only is she the karate instructor but she also conducts gymnastics classes, so he loves getting a double dose of her each week. He only admires her from afar. He'd never have the nerve to approach her other than to discuss his kids' progress in her classes.

He couldn't help finding out more about her. He's a parent. It's his job to know all there is to know about who would be spending time with his children. With Shane's help, he learned that she was a divorced parent and moved to King County a little over a year ago. She is the athletics director at the local elementary school and started the karate and gymnastics classes last year. What he loved most of all is that she saw a need for the classes in the community and took the initiative. Enrollment seemed to be slow at first, but picked up steadily as word spread among the kids. She has had to branch classes off into separate age groups and most recently there has been some interest shown for adult classes. He'll be the first to sign up as soon as she makes the adult classes available.

He watches attentively as she gives instructions and observes each student's stance to ensure they are holding the position correctly. He smiles as she smiles at Carl and gently places two fingers at his elbow as an indication to lift his arm higher. Her son, Andre, is also in the class and is about two years younger than Carl.

Before he knows it, the class has ended and a slight tremor of disappointment rolls through his body. The kids move off to grab their socks and shoes while some parents converse with the instructor. Rick waits patiently and steps to her quietly.

"Great class tonight. Carl seems to get better every time."

She smiles up at him. "Mr. Grimes, right?"

"Please call me Rick."

"Ok. Ummm….Carl is doing an awesome job. I haven't signed us up for any tournaments yet but it's on my to-do list and he'll be one of my stand outs. Do you think he'd be interested?"

"I'm sure he would but what does that entail?" Rick inquires.

"I have some information in my office. I could get it for you if you have time," she offers.

"Sure." He waits patiently as Carl joins him, the youngster tired and ready to go.

She returns momentarily and hands him a folder. "You can take this with you and just let me know what you think after you've looked it over. I'll need the parents' input if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Thanks."

"Well, have a good night. I'll see you two on Thursday."

Rick nods. "Actually I'll see you again tomorrow. Judith has gymnastics class."

"Great. She'll be so excited. She loves it when her Daddy can watch her in action."

He laughs. "Yeah. That sounds about right. Well, I know you have another class so I'll let you get back to work. Have a good night."

She watches as they exit the building, her curiosity about the deputy sheriff at an all-time high. She wants so badly to find out more about him, but doesn't feel comfortable asking any of her friends. They'd see right through her as she never enquires about anybody. Maybe she'll get up the nerve to ask him herself. Maybe.

The next day, he is seated in the area reserved for parents once again, observing Judith as she learns a basic cartwheel. The studio has been transformed into one very large room to accommodate the gymnastics equipment. His eyes keep roving to her as she is wearing a black, pink and purple leotard with footless black leggings. Her dark locs are pulled up into a high ponytail and she looks as beautiful as ever as she instructs her students.

The intrigue he feels only serves to foster his nervousness and he feels he will never be able to approach her as just a man interested in a woman instead of a parent checking on his kids' progress in her classes. He watches as he always does once the class ends. Judith approaches him and lets him know she is ready.

He gives his daughter a nod as he takes her hand in his and turns toward the exit.


	36. Intrigue Part II Chapter 36

Intrigue Part II

Michonne can't help but notice Rick and Judith as they walk towards the exit. She's not sure what possesses her but she stops the parent in front of her with a curt "Excuse me" and rushes off towards the exit. She approaches them at the door. "Hey. I just wanted to say good night." She looks down at Judith with a smile. "Excellent job out there, young lady."

Judith beams with the praise. "Thank you."

"So….I uh….didn't want to rush you but did you look over that information I gave you?" She asks Rick.

"Actually, I did. I was just gonna discuss it at the next karate class," he answers.

She deflates inwardly as she knows that will be next week sometime. "Of course. That's fine. I'll just see you next week."

"I uh….I was planning to come to class with Carl tomorrow."

She can't contain her smile as that news makes her very happy. "Great. I'll….I'll see you then."

"Good night," he says softly.

"Good night," she returns just as softly.

Judith looks from her dad to her instructor and back to her dad again. She tugs on his hand which seems to divert his attention from Ms. Michonne. "Let's go, Daddy."

He gives a slight nod as he places his hat on his head and exits with his daughter.

Michonne is excited for the remainder of the evening just knowing she will see Rick Grimes on tomorrow. She's not sure what has happened to her. She feels giddy and wonders at this feeling of a school girl anticipating any sort of interaction with her crush. She shakes her head and gets back to work.

The next day, he arrives just as he said he would, looking even more handsome in his uniform. They greet each other and she tries more than ever to concentrate on her students. Later, once the class ends, she greets a couple of parents and answers the usual questions before making her way to Rick. She has about 10 minutes before the next class starts.

"Hi" is the first word out of both their mouths. She smiles which only makes him smile as they stare at each other.

"So, what do you think about the tournaments?" She asks.

"I think it's a great idea. A trip to Japan is going to be quite expensive though," he observes.

"Yes, but we have plenty of time to plan for it. I was thinking of starting some fund raiser activities in the next couple of weeks. I'll garner the initial response and if we get a pretty good start, I'll go ahead and sign us up. What do you think?"

He nods, even more impressed with this woman. Seems like she is always thinking and always a step ahead of things. "Well, I'm more than happy to help. Just let me know what you need me to do."

"Great. I will. I think I have your number and email address listed on an information sheet. Is it ok for me to call you or email you?" She inquires cautiously.

"Of course."

For the next few days, they exchange text messages and emails, conversing about fund raising activities. Thanks to Shane and Leon Bassett, he has started attending both classes for Carl and both for Judith. Their first fund raiser will be a car wash early Saturday morning.

It's Thursday evening and Andre has just given her the perfect opening to invite Rick to dinner. He and Carl were talking about pizza and her son couldn't help but boast about their Friday night ritual. She and Andre make pizza just about every Friday and she overheard that Carl is a pizza lover.

That 10 minute window is open again and she decides to go for it. They've been communicating albeit through their electronic devices but it's communicating all the same. _So what's a little dinner between friends….and their kids?_

She smiles as he approaches her. She can't help but wonder if he is just as attuned to that 10 minute window as she is. "Hi." Once he returns the greeting, he asks a question about the car wash on Saturday. She answers quickly then swallows nervously as she prepares to ask her question.

"So, I….uh….I heard Carl is a pizza lover. Andre and I make our own just about every Friday night. I was wondering…..if you, Carl, and Judith don't have any plans tomorrow night….would you like to come over for dinner? I'm sure the kids would love making their own pizza."

Rick is slightly taken aback and the nervousness kicks into overdrive as he starts to perspire lightly. "That….that would be nice. Do we need to bring anything?"

"No. I have everything we'll need. Is six o'clock ok?"

"Six o'clock sounds fine."

"I'll just text you my address," she supplies.

"Ok."

Carl and Andre approach, the latter telling his mom it's almost time for the next class. She looks to Rick and says, "I guess that's my que. I'll see you tomorrow."

He agrees and watches as she and Andre move away.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Carl asks.

Rick gives himself a shake and turns his attention to his son. "How do you feel about making pizza with Ms. Michonne and Andre tomorrow?"

"Really? Like at their house?"

"Yeah. She just invited us over," Rick tells him.

"Awesome!"

Friday night arrives and Michonne can't help her nervousness. She took off from the school a little early so she could come home and be sure to have the place in tip top condition. Andre is always the best helper and knows exactly where to place things.

The clock on the stove reads 5:53 when the doorbell chimes. She smiles because for some reason she knew he'd be more than punctual. Andre jumps down from the barstool he was occupying just as excited as his mom. They both move to the door and open it to greet their guests.

Everyone is all smiles as the kids gravitate to each other and move off to the living area. Rick is bearing gifts as he steps across the threshold at Michonne's gesture. She tries her best to contain her reaction. She's never seen him outside of his uniform and the view in front of her now is excellent. The denim button down shirt and dark jeans hang off of his frame just right.

She accepts the ribbon encased boxes and closes the door gently before moving towards the kitchen area. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" is all he can manage as he looks off to check on his kids before locking his gaze on her yet again. The orange tank top and blue jean capris she is wearing appear simple and comfortable but fit her to near perfection. He is beyond ecstatic that she invited them to dinner.

She sets the boxes on a nearby counter as she takes a few items out of the refrigerator to place them on the island alongside several other ingredients. "So have you ever made pizza before?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all. Delivery or carry out is all I know." They share a laugh before Michonne says, "I understand. I was part of that hustle and bustle, but I've learned to slow way down since moving here. Anyway, once you've got this under your belt you won't want pizza any other way."

"Really now?"

"I promise." She removes some items from a drawer and calls the kids into the kitchen. They all don aprons and start the process of making pizza.

 **A/N: So this always happens to me. I start out thinking the story will only be one part, then I need more to complete it and here I am needing to write even more. Looks like there will be a part III. Thanks for the inspiration Richonne and all my fellow Richonners.**


	37. Intrigue Part III Chapter 37

Intrigue Part III

The pizza making was an absolute hit with everyone. Andre and Michonne were more than happy to share their ritual and Rick, Carl, and Judith didn't realize cooking could be so much fun. Andre couldn't resist stirring up a little trouble with the flour so they all ended up with white splotches on their faces and in their hair.

Their side dishes included garden salad for the adults and pasta for the kids. The meal was enjoyed by all and they just did have enough room for the gourmet desserts Rick brought. Afterwards, they all watched Shrek and didn't realize the time until Judith started nodding off.

Rick notices and says, "I guess I better get these two home. We do have an early morning with the car wash and all."

Michonne agrees as she gathers Judith's ballet flats that she kicked off sometime during the movie. It warms her heart that she felt so comfortable in her home. She watches as Rick stands and then lifts Judith into his arms as they prepare to leave.

Carl thanks Michonne and Andre for the pizza and says, "I hope we can do it again real soon."

"Me too. That was a lot of fun," Andre returns.

Rick walks to the door then turns to Michonne. "Thanks for everything. This was really nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She opens the door, switching on an outdoor light as they exit. She and Andre watch from the open doorway as Rick deposits Judith into the back seat then takes the driver's seat as Carl climbs into the back as well. They wave as the car drives away.

The next morning, the car wash gets underway early. Several parents show up as well as students and Rick was nice enough to dedicate two hours to the fund raiser and then he had other officers to show up for two hour shifts as well. The community came out to show their support and at the end of the day they had raised well over $300 dollars. Michonne thinks that's a very good start and makes a mental note to open a bank account on Monday, plan for their next fund raiser, and begin the registration process for the tournaments.

The next several weeks are routine and seem to fly by quickly. Rick and Michonne's friendship has flourished as he continues to attend his kids' classes and assist her with the fund raisers. Their Friday nights are spent together as well as the kids look forward to the pizza making. Rick tried to be courteous and tell Michonne that she and Andre could have a couple of Fridays to themselves but she couldn't dream of disappointing Carl and Judith so she didn't. There were a few of those Fridays that Rick had to work late but asked his parents to get the kids to Michonne's house.

She was beyond nervous the first time Rick's parents came to her home to drop Carl and Judith off. She invited them in and offered them something to drink. They actually sat down to visit for a while as they were enthralled to finally meet Ms. Michonne and Andre. Rick's mother, Gladys, relayed how much her son and her grandkids talked about them and how happy she was to finally meet them.

All too soon, the dynamics changed with the end of the school year. It was Memorial Day weekend and Michonne has just returned from a trip to Atlanta. She took Andre to the city as he would be spending the summer with his dad. She knew Rick had to put Carl and Judith on a plane to their mom in Virginia and they would be away for the summer as well.

She sighs heavily as she pulls into her driveway and parks in the garage. Part of her was looking forward to a little solitude but the more she thinks about it, the more depressed she becomes. She gave up her career as a lawyer and decided to work in the school system just so she could spend more time with Andre after the divorce. She has made him her top priority and now that he isn't there, she doesn't know what to do with herself.

She realizes she doesn't want to be alone so she grabs her phone and texts Rick. Two hours later, she arrives at his house with a bottle of wine, popcorn and a movie. What was supposed to be a nice, relaxing night turns into a confession hour. Rick is her friend so she relays to him exactly what she is feeling.

"He's only been away for a few hours and I already miss him." She takes a deep breath and laughs. "Guess I need to adopt some new hobbies huh?"

"You'll be fine. He'll be back before you know it."

"It's just that….well this is the first summer he'll be gone the entire time. A month and a half with his dad, two weeks with Mike's parents in Maryland and then a little over a week with my parents in Columbus." She looks up at Rick. "I shouldn't be so selfish, but I can't help it." Before she knows it, her eyes start to shine with unshed tears and she drops her head sadly.

Rick reaches over and lifts her chin. "Hey. It's gonna be ok. I promise." He leans in and kisses her forehead affectionately. That brief moment of contact has them staring into each other's eyes intently as his gaze drops to her lips. Her eyes find his lips as well and before they know it, their mouths are connected and he is wrapping his arms around her waist. She brings her arms up and wraps them around his neck as they open their mouths simultaneously and delve inside with their tongues.

Michonne pulls back slightly, wondering if this is the path she should take.

Rick takes her hesitation for regret. "I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No. That was…..that was quite nice." She smiles at him as she inches closer and places her lips on his, hoping for the same feeling of excitement as before. _It's there. Of course, it's there_. She moves a hand up to his chest and notes the erractic beat of his heart, a beat that matches her own.

A knock at the door and the chime of the doorbell has them pulling apart suddenly. Rick groans as his eyes roll heavenward. _This better not be freaking Shane_. He looks to Michonne and says, "I'll be right back."

She nods as he lifts himself from the couch and walks to the door. He looks through the peephole and sighs. He contemplates not answering it but knows his best friend and partner won't go away if he doesn't. He pulls the door open. "Yeah?"

Shane pushes his way in. "Hey. Just got off work and thought we could down a couple of brewskies." He moves into the living area, "You…..ga….." He trails off as he notices Michonne. He looks from her to Rick and back again. "Hi. I'm Shane Walsh, Rick's partner. I don't know if you remember me. I dropped Carl and Judith off a couple of times for um…karate and gym class."

"Right. I remember. Nice to officially meet you."

"You too. You too. The kids talk about you all the time." He looks over at Rick, trying his best to hide his smile. "Well, I guess I'll be heading on home now. Ummm…..good night."

"Good night," Michonne returns.

Shane walks to the door and slams the bag of beer into Rick's belly with a wide grin. He watches as his friend grabs the bag with a frown. He then proceeds to give Rick a double thumbs up as he walks backward out of the house.

Rick shakes his head as he closes and locks the door. He tosses the bag of beer into the refrigerator hurriedly and makes his way back to Michonne. She looks vulnerable to him in that moment and he realizes that he wouldn't do anything to compromise their friendship. He will follow her lead whatever that may be.

She returns his stare as she asks herself if she wants him. The answer is a resounding yes and she can only hope that he feels the exact same way.

 **A/N: All I got is…..part IV coming soon. Thanks.**


	38. Intrigue Part IV Chapter 38

Intrigue Part IV

The moment morphs into something neither of them knew they needed. They are in Rick's bed, connecting in the most intimate way. The gentleness of his caresses, his excruciatingly slow movements as he glides in and out of her body is making the build-up happening within more profound than anything she has ever experienced.

Their heavy breathing coupled with her moans of pleasure is music to Rick's ears. The way her body hugs his has him gasping as he strains to hold off his release. Her body is pure perfection and he can't believe she chose him. Her eyes catch his right before she closes them tightly and whimpers with her release. Her walls pull and clench at him tightly, dragging forth a powerful climax. He closes his eyes as his body stiffens, his hips continuing to rock against hers. Seconds later, he drops his chest to her breasts, completely and utterly drained.

He slides over, turning onto his back as he pulls her into his arms. She rests her head on his chest and sighs in pure contentment.

Rick is never one for irresponsibility but the need and want to spend the day with Michonne is too strong to ignore. He sends Shane a text, asking him to cover his shift at work then proceeds to prepare breakfast for her as he waits to hear back.

He checks his phone moments later after it chimes. _No problem. Should I be worried?_ He smiles, knowing he will have the entire day with her and texts back. _Everything's great. Thanks._

The creak of the stairs has him looking towards the entryway as she walks into the kitchen fully dressed. They greet each other quietly.

"I was ummm….fixing you some breakfast. That ok?"

"It's fine. Thank you. Anything I can do to help?" She asks.

He tells her where to find the plates and utensils and she gladly sets the table.

"Are you working today?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I just took the day off. I was hoping to spend it with you," he tells her boldly, hoping he hasn't overstepped his bounds.

She smiles shyly. "Well, I'd like that but I kinda need to…purchase a couple of things sooner rather than later."

He gives her a questioning glance, wondering what she means.

"Condoms."

He gasps as his cheeks grow red with embarrassment. "Right. We….we can do that right after breakfast." He moves over to the table and spoons some eggs onto both plates. "So there are a lot of Memorial Day events going on. Do you celebrate?"

"Some friends are having a cookout. I didn't commit to it but we could go if you'd like," she answers.

They continue conversationally all through breakfast and make their way to the local pharmacy to pick up some needed items. They are perusing the contraceptives when the most embarrassing thing ever happens. Rick's mom, Gladys, is walking right towards them with a huge smile on her face. They both freeze like deer caught in a floodlight.

"Why hey there! I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you today. You and Michonne are already enjoying the summer."

Rick and Michonne are rendered speechless for just a moment before Rick responds with, "Yeah. We're going to a cookout later."

Michonne can only manage to smile and wave as she considers bolting but doesn't want to call any more attention to herself.

"Well, I was just picking up your daddy's medicine and I'll probably meet Joann for lunch," Ms. Gladys relays as her eyes drift over to the rack of items they are standing in front of. She hides a knowing smile as she detects the nervous pall in the air. She steps forward and caresses her son's cheek. She then reaches around him and gives a reassuring squeeze to Michonne's shoulder. "Alright. Well, take care. I'll see you later." She turns to walk away and thinks better of it. "Hey. Why don't y'all make plans to come to dinner one day this week?"

They agree and watch as she walks away.

Michonne gives her a matter of seconds before she attempts to leave the store as well. Rick reaches over and grabs her hand to stay her. "It's fine."

"I am so embarrassed right now. Why didn't I just wait in the car?" She takes a chance and looks up into his eyes and they both burst into laughter.

Michonne is beyond content as all seems to be going well. Her class participation is at a low point with school ending so she feels it's the best time to incorporate the adult classes. Rick saw no reason for the fund raisers to stop during the summer, so they have continued with that process. She talks to Andre via email or by phone every other day and what excites her even more is that his dad took the initiative and decided to do his part with fund raising there in Atlanta. He told her he would wire the money to her as it comes in.

Not only that, Rick told her that Carl and Judith are doing the same with their mom in Virginia. She honestly cannot believe her good fortune and believes that moving to King County was the best decision she ever made. It warms her heart even more knowing that Carl, Judith, and Andre have communicated by phone as well.

The dinner they had with Rick's parents was nice and quiet. Ms. Gladys didn't necessarily say it, but the way she doted on Michonne throughout dinner left no doubt as to how she felt about her and the relationship with her son.

The time truly does pass quickly as before they know it, Rick is making arrangements to travel to Virginia to retrieve Carl and Judith. He invites Michonne to come with him and they make a road trip out of it. She doesn't know how to feel as she will be meeting his ex-wife but she goes along because it's what Rick wants and she is more than ready to see Carl and Judith.

The meeting with Lori went as well as it could have. Although Michonne did detect just a bit of coolness from Rick's ex-wife especially when he surprised everyone by introducing her as his girlfriend. Needless to say, the questions from Carl and Judith started right at that moment and continued as they began the drive back home.

They stopped at a hotel half way back to Georgia and once Judith and Carl dozed off, Rick enters Michonne's adjoining room. He knows they answered all of Carl's and Judith's questions, but wanted to be sure she was ok with all of it. He never meant to broadside her but he wanted Lori to know just how important Michonne is to him, how important she is to the kids.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I said the wrong thang. If I kind of made a decision without you. I just…." He is cut off as she slams her mouth against his and kisses him passionately.

She pulls back with a smile. "It's fine, Rick. It really is."

"So we're ok? You're ok with everythang?"

"Yes, we're on the exact same page." She answers softly.

A week later, they were driving to Atlanta to retrieve Andre and deliver him to her parents in Columbus. Mike and Rick's meeting could be labeled as amicable since Mike's significant other was present as well. They stayed the night with her parents who seemed to thoroughly enjoy Rick and his children.

The dynamics change yet again as the kids are back home and school is about to start. Rick and Michonne are even more thankful for his parents and Shane. Not only do they help with getting the kids to and from certain events, but their babysitting duties have increased and spread to include Andre to give the couple the alone time they need at least once a week.

It's a quiet Sunday morning and the kids are at Rick's parents' house while Rick and Michonne are waking up together in her bed. She stretches as she prepares to get up. They'll be meeting everyone at church in a couple of hours. Rick traps her with his body and starts placing tiny kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

He lifts up with a grin and whispers, "I love you."

She smiles as she leans up and touches her lips to his softly. "I love you, too."

 **Epilogue:** Rick and Michonne were married in an intimate ceremony eight months later. They are now in the process of deciding which home to sell but Rick, Carl, and Judith have officially moved in with her and Andre. They also raised more than enough money to realize their trip to Japan for the karate tournaments. The trip would also serve as their first official family vacation and a second honeymoon.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. This was such a delight. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this.**


	39. A Few Minutes More Chapter 39

A Few Minutes More

 **A/N: A request from lovelyshmi. Thank you. I must admit I don't know if I did justice with this story. What we witnessed between them in 7x05 is beyond exceptional but I hope you enjoy this all the same.**

Michonne can only stand by and watch as Rick tries to convince Carl that he is needed on the run to procure supplies for when the Saviors return. The slight guilt she feels tries to grow as she wonders if she should travel with Rick as well. She knows it would make him feel better but she hasn't arrived at that place yet. She hopes she will get there for his sake and her own, but right now, she just needs to take this time and think things through.

Rick eventually drops his head and exits the room when he realizes he is not getting through to his son. Michonne follows closely behind, toying with her necklace thoughtfully.

She stops only inches away from him, looking into his worrisome blue eyes, wanting to reassure him in some way. She watches as he retrieves a walkie from his bag and hands it to her.

"If you change your mind," he tells her. "…..we're headed north."

She accepts the walkie and brings her eyes back to his. "Good luck."

He nods quickly and leans toward her. "See you soon." He puts a hand to her waist and attempts to kiss her cheek, but she stops him with a hand to his cheek. He is almost afraid to look into her eyes, afraid of what he might see.

Michonne brings his face back to hers, searching his eyes before she drops her gaze to his lips. She knows things haven't been the best, but she has to reassure him that she still believes in him, still has faith in him. She caresses his cheek softly before taking a step closer, tilting her head just a fraction before placing her lips on his.

Rick wants to melt into her as she tastes him, carefully, quietly, thoroughly. He didn't realize how much he missed this between them. His hand tightens slightly at her waist before he glides to her back, his other hand moving in to pull her closer. He allows her to lead, but gives just as much as he receives.

She kisses him once, twice more before resting a hand on his chest and then his bicep. She breathes him in, closing her eyes as she drops her forehead to his. She didn't realize how much she needed that. She gives a slight smile when she feels his hand on her ass.

"Thank you."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. "How much time do you have?" She kisses him gently. "Can I have a few minutes more?"

He clears his throat. "Yes."

She grabs his hand and leads him to their bedroom. She closes the door and locks it before resting her back against it as she faces him.

He drops his bag to the floor and steps into her waiting embrace where they resume kissing and caressing each other. Her hands find his belt buckle and she proceeds to unbutton and unzip his pants. He gasps and breaks their kiss as she pushes her hand inside and strokes his manhood with skilled fingers. She pushes him backward toward their blanketed pallet on the floor and they both drop to their knees.

She toes off her boots but never breaks their kiss and keeps her hand buried in his crotch. His hands latch onto her belt and they both start tugging at the others pants. They finally break apart and rid themselves of their lower material barriers. She grasps his shirt and pulls at it, unsnapping the snap buttons consecutively. He pushes her shirt up, kissing her smooth soft abdomen as he exposes her flesh.

She pulls him to her, spreading her legs so he can rest comfortably. He gasps as their exposed skin connects, warmth against warmth and he instinctively grinds against her. She answers with a hip gyration and captures his mouth again. He drops a hand to her sex, already knowing what he will encounter but driven to confirm just how much she wants him. He shudders as his fingers glide across her dripping center. He caresses her gently before grasping his manhood and sliding into her effortlessly.

Michonne closes her eyes as he connects them, pushing her hips upward, basking in the exquisiteness of his body melding with hers. Her eyes pop open at the smacking sound Rick makes only to witness him, sucking her moisture from his fingers. They rock together, wanting to go slow but finding they can't. The sensation they create drives them to move faster, their bodies coming together again….and again.

She can feel herself getting closer and closer to release. She was right there when Rick suddenly pulls back and grabs her hips, turning her over onto her stomach. Before she could even attempt to berate him for interrupting her climax, he fills her from behind, telling her to lift up to her knees. She does just as he requests and groans loudly as he feels even better in this position.

Rick holds on firmly to her hips, pushing into her over and over, the sweat glistening all over his body as he works relentlessly to satisfy her. He slams into her beautiful, voluptuous ass, licking his lips as he grunts, trying to hold his release at bay. Her soft whimpers, her rapid breathing, and her clenching sex alert him to her fulfillment. She places a hand at his thigh and squeezes as she continues to grind against him even though she is breathless and spent. He rocks again and again and jerks to a shuddering release, his body feeling suspended as he spills his seed.

He drops to his side, bringing her with him, her back to his chest as they lay there, breathing heavily as they slowly recover. He leans forward and kisses her shoulder softly. She reaches behind her and runs her fingers through his hair gently.

A knock at the door makes them both jump with surprise.

"Yeah," Rick yells.

"Dad, Aaron's here. He said you were supposed to meet him at the RV twenty minutes ago," Carl returns through the door.

Rick sighs. "I'll be right there." He gives Michonne's butt a gentle squeeze before grabbing his pants to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne runs her conversation with Carl over in her head once again and it made her realize where her place is in all of this. Instead of going out into the fields for the day, she found herself taking one of the cars and driving north. Rick and Aaron couldn't have gotten too far ahead of her so she doesn't bother to use the walkie to find out where they are.

Several minutes later, she finds the RV pulled up to an old convenience store. She exits the car and was just about to walk inside when she detects the telltale noise of a walker, more than one to be exact. She draws her sword and moves to the rear of the store only to find Rick and Aaron back to back fighting a small group of the dead. She knows they can handle it but rushes toward them all the same and slices to the left and to the right until the threat is eliminated.

Rick smiles when he sees her, his relief more palpable than she'll ever know. "Changed your mind?"

"Something like that," she answers.

Aaron smiles with them, admiring the two warrior lovers. He looks at the walker bodies surrounding them and knows he only got one or two of them. Rick and Michonne handled the rest. That only intensifies his faith in them. He knows things are bleak now but if anyone can get them out of their current situation, it's Rick and Michonne. They will do it and they will do it together.


	40. Letting Go Chapter 40

**Letting Go**

A/N: This is in celebration of Richonne Fanfiction Appreciation Week (RFAW) on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy.

Rick holds Michonne tightly as she cries herself to sleep again. She lets it all out in front of him as she doesn't want Carl to know just how much his choice to move to the Hilltop is affecting her. She knows he's grown now and he has to make his way in their world. She just wishes he'd do it from home.

He kisses her shoulder, wishing there was something, anything he could say to make her feel better. Tomorrow is the day. They both insisted on taking the journey with him so she's letting all of that emotion out now in hopes that she can see their son settled in his new home minus the water works. He knows she'll be glad to spend a night or two with him before they return to Alexandria so that's exactly what they'll do.

The next morning, everyone is up early, excitement and dread filling the air. At least they will see Maggie, Glenn, Little Herschel, and Paul again. Michonne is distracting herself with packing up some food for Carl, Rick and Judy are finishing up breakfast and Carl is gathering the last of his things from his room.

"He'll be in Barrington House where Maggie and Glenn are. They already have a room ready for him," Rick reminds his wife.

She only nods as she continues to pack with a heavy sigh. As soon as she hears her son on the stairs, she perks up and plants a smile on her face.

The journey to the Hilltop passes all too quickly despite Michonne's repeated glances at Rick, warning him that he was driving too fast. Maggie, Glenn, Little Herschel, Paul, and several others are at the gates to welcome them, everyone exchanging warm hugs and excited greetings.

Later that night after dinner, Michonne walks out onto the front balcony to overlook the land and bask in a slight moment of solitude. The sadness and uncertainty are ever present but she suppresses them, realizing that she has so much to be thankful for. This world is unreasonably cruel and yet she has a family…..again.

The doors swing open as Carl makes his presence known. He gives her a small smile as he steps up to the rail by her side. "I've always thought this place was nice but it's going to be different living here."

She looks at her son, noting that he is just as tall as his dad now. "You can always change your mind."

He nods. "Would that make you happy?"

"What?"

"I know you have mixed feelings about this but if it's going to make you sad, I'll stay home."

Michonne frowns just a bit. "Did your Dad say something to you?"

Carl shakes his head. "No. I know you almost as well as he does. Remember?"

"I just….I don't know what I'm going to do not seeing you every day but this will be a good move for you. Just promise you'll try to visit at least once a month." Her eyes shine with unshed tears as her son envelopes her in his arms.

"I promise." He steps back. "Just be sure to look after Dad….and Judy. He tries to be strong for you but I know he's having a rough time too."

"We're so proud of you and we knew you had to grow up but seems like it happened a lot faster than we anticipated. And Judy's getting so big…."

"Maybe it's time for you and Dad to have a baby."

Michonne gasps. "Carl!"

"What? You mean you haven't even thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Rick asks as he and Judy walk onto the balcony to join them. He hoists his five year old daughter onto the thick oversized rail, holding her around the waist as they look into the night's sky.

"I was just telling Michonne that you two should have a baby," Carl relays to his Dad.

Rick's eyebrows shoot up immediately as he looks from his son to his wife. "Huh?"

"Our son is just full of surprises isn't he? Let's _not_ take him seriously."

"Mommy's having a baby?!" Judy asks excitedly.

Rick and Michonne answer "no" simultaneously then look to Carl with duplicate scowls.

"Hey Judy. Let's go see if Little Herschel wants to play a game. Mommy and Daddy need to discuss some things." Carl retrieves his sister from his Dad, smiling widely and ignoring Michonne as she calls his name.

Her husband looks at her with a shy smile. "Your son may be onto something. A baby would take your mind off of how much you miss him."

"Rick Grimes, we are not having a baby…are we?"

He laughs at her uncertainty, knowing her mind is turning with the possibilities. He leans forward and kisses her cheek softly. "Well it sure will be fun giving it a try."

"Are you serious?"

"Are you?"

Her eyes grow round with excitement. "Do you want to?"

"I do."

"Really Rick?"

He steps even closer to her and takes her into his arms. "Let's just see what happens."

She returns his hug eagerly, breathing him in deeply. "How did we get so lucky with Carl? He always knows how to make me feel better."

Unbeknownst to them, three faces are peering through the window, witnessing their embrace and eventual kiss. Carl, Judith, and Little Herschel smile at each other then continue to stare at their mom/aunt and dad/uncle.


	41. Fulfilling A Fantasy Chapter 41

**A/N: My first contribution for the Richonnefics' Date Night Series. Hope you like it.**

Michonne breathes in deeply welcoming the fresh air caressing her skin and moving through her hair as she and Rick cruise down the highway with the windows down. The night air is not too cool nor too warm but a pleasant mixture that is more than comfortable.

She looks over to him, wondering at the smile he has worn ever since he came home from work. He refused to tell her where they were going. He'd planned their date night weeks ago but didn't give her any details as he wanted it to be a surprise. The only clue she has is that it is some miles away from King County as they have been on the road for over a half hour. He also insisted that she wear a dress which was even more puzzling.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where we're going? I'd like to have a reason for matching your smile."

He shakes his head, the air tossing his curls. "Nope. Now stop asking."

"Not even a little hint?" She prods.

The smile never leaves his face as he reaches up and presses a button to power on the radio. A melodic country tune fills the car and he proceeds to sing along….loudly.

Michonne sighs realizing that she is not going to get anything out of him. She sits contently, excited about their night out and anticipating his plans.

He continues to sing, allowing his eyes to drift down as he takes in the clingy dress she wore. He clears his throat as a distraction, commanding his body to quell down its response to her.

Several minutes later, he is making a turn off the main highway and pulling onto a dirt path, driving up to a small booth with a young teen seated inside.

"Evening folks. Y'all are just in time. Two?"

Rick nods as he grabs his wallet and hands him a couple of bills. Michonne frowns as she canvasses their surroundings. The trees are shrouding whatever is ahead but she can't help wondering if this is an outdoor concert or something as she can hear some sort of music playing nearby.

Rick accepts his change and drives forward. Michonne breaks into a smile as she realizes they are at a drive in theater. She thought these were obsolete everywhere.

"How did you find this place? I've never been to a drive in movie before."

He smiles with her. "Leon Basset told me about it. They just opened up a few weeks ago." He sighs as he looks around, trying to find a place to park. "I remember going to a drive in as a little kid but they were all gone by the time I was old enough to really enjoy them."

He parks the car and kills the engine. He leans over and gives her a kiss to the cheek. "Be right back."

She looks up at the screen informing them that tonight's double feature is a romantic comedy and a horror film. She cringes at the latter, hoping Rick will be ready to call it a night after the first movie.

He returns promptly, carrying a tray loaded with soda, popcorn, and candy. She watches as he attaches the tray to the window just like in the old movies she has seen. The fact that she is experiencing this for the first time with Rick just makes it all the more special.

He looks down at the console between them as he hands her the popcorn and soda and wishes he'd driven his old pickup truck. They'd be cuddled side by side with nothing to divide them. He shrugs and decides to just make the best of it.

"This was a really nice idea Rick." She looks around at all the other cars and notices that the parking lot is full. "Thanks for surprising me."

"You are more than welcome."

They turn their attention to the movie which has begun, munching on their snacks as they watch with interest.

Several minutes into the film, Rick finds himself glancing at his wife more than at the giant projection screen. The flickering lights from the screen plus the post lights in the parking area are giving off enough illumination to make her smooth skin glow and showcase her perfect cleavage as they both beckon him.

He leans over, resting an elbow on the console as he looks at her and then at the screen. He stretches an arm towards her, resting it across her shoulders as he pulls her closer to him.

"Mr. Grimes, what are you doing?"

"I want to kiss you so badly right now. I remember hearing the older kids talk about how they used to make out at the drive in and I remember how I couldn't wait to get older so I could do the same thang but I never got the chance."

She gives him her full attention, noting the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "So you brought me to the drive in just so you could make out with me in the car?"

"Of course not. You said yourself that this was a nice idea. A great date, right?" With her nod, he leans in a little closer. "So let's make it even greater."

She can never resist when her husband is in an amorous mood. She'd seen this particular romantic comedy before anyway. She looks around cautiously before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. She can feel him smile before he opens his mouth over hers and delves inside with his tongue. She latches on, pulling slightly before she offers up her own tongue, pushing inside slowly.

He moans as he tilts his head, bringing his hand up from her waist to cup one of her breasts softly. He honestly feels like a randy teenager, trying to hit a home run. He trails kisses along her cheek and down to her neck, the sweet fragrance of her perfume going straight to his head.

She runs her fingers through his hair, tossing her head back as he tongues her neck expertly. Her breath comes in short pants as her excitement continues to elevate. "Is this some sort of fantasy for you?"

He stops momentarily to look into her eyes, his breathing just as erratic as hers. "More than that because I'm with you."

She smiles, wondering yet again how she got so lucky. Rick is the sweetest man she has ever known. "I don't know how I'm going to top this date since I have to plan our next outing."

"You'll think of something. If not, we can always come back." He gives her a quick kiss before lifting himself from the driver's side and smoothly making his way to the back seat. He sits there gazing at his gorgeous wife with passion filled eyes, his long legs spread wide, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you serious? What if someone catches us?" She asks cautiously.

"We don't have to go all the way but you could at least let me get to first base."

She covers her mouth as she giggles, shaking her head at her incorrigible husband. She allows her eyes to rake him slowly before she bites her bottom lip and climbs into the back seat with him.

He gives her a huge smile, his hands splaying her waist as he situates her onto his lap. He rests one hand at her hip and the other across her back, relishing in the softness of her hands as she palms his face. He starts to kiss her once again before allowing her butt to hit the seat and moving his hand underneath her dress, skimming his fingers up her thighs. Her body shudders as he cups her sex, rubbing against her nub through silken panties. "Did I tell you this has already surpassed anything I've ever fantasized about?"

She answers with a push against his hand before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for another kiss. She rocks slowly, gently, finding a nice rhythm as they continue to taste each other. A gasp is inevitable as he pushes her panties aside and touches her slick, naked flesh. "This is more than first base."

He doesn't answer just continues to caress her as he travels down her body with kiss after kiss and bites her breasts lightly through her clothes. His eyes pop when she grabs the bodice of her dress and reveals a plump breast with an erect nipple straining for his mouth. He obliges, suckling with purpose and intent as he continues to finger her gently.

She slides a hand down his chest and unzips his jeans, pushing inside and wrapping a hand around his rigid shaft. She can give as good as she gets. She rocks her hips with more aggression, satisfied when he does the same, pushing into her hand over and over again. The tension builds up, his touch taking her higher and higher until her body stiffens with release. She continues to work him despite her rapid breathing, shaking, and jerking.

"Ah…..ah…" he pants loudly, giving in to her ministrations, exploding inside of his pants with a strangled cry.

She nuzzles his neck as they both start to come down from the ultimate high. "Was that good?"

All he can manage is a slight nod and a really goofy grin.


	42. Blind Date Chapter 42

Blind Date by SBK

 **A/N: 2** **nd** **installment for the Richonnefics' Date Night Series. Hope you like it.**

Rick Grimes checks his watch once again, not liking the anxiety that rolls through him. He'd been talking with the young lady he was meeting for two weeks and should be glad they were finally going to see each other face to face. He specifically took the day off from work just to ensure that he wouldn't have to rush or even get called away unexpectedly although the latter could still happen. The profession of a sheriff's deputy could entail round the clock service if needed.

He takes a sip of his coffee, frowning as it has grown too cool to appeal to him any longer. He hadn't realized he'd been there that long or maybe it wasn't as warm as it should've been initially. He shakes his head, knowing he was distracted and why. He checks his watch again and searches the crowd for a blue dress. _She said she'd be wearing a blue dress_.

His eyes pop as he spots the color blue but frowns when he realizes it's a gray haired grandmother with two kids. _Nope_. He didn't really give her any identifying features about himself only that he'd be in a ball cap and jeans. He starts as a woman in a blue dress steps up to the coffee/tea counter of the sandwich shop. He tries his best to zero in on her voice, knowing he'd recognize the intonation of the woman he's been conversing with but the noise surrounding him interferes. He decides to take in her other features to see if anything would resonate.

She waits for her order, turning to face him, her eyes zeroing in on his. He gives her a nod and turns away to search the area again. He cringes inwardly as he hopes she isn't Michonne. For some reason, he wasn't expecting a blonde with blue eyes. He already knows he wouldn't be able to contain his disappointment if he is wrong.

He takes a deep breath and looks at his phone, contemplating calling her but doesn't want to appear over eager. He decides to give her a few more minutes before he takes his leave.

Across the way, a young lady is watching him curiously, wondering if he could be the guy she is supposed to meet. She is sure to stay hidden, wearing a black cardigan over her blue dress, wondering when her friend would return. She knows she should've grilled Sasha's brother for more details about his co-worker but never thought anything would come of their association.

Andrea makes her way back to Michonne and sits down hurriedly. "I think it's him. He's alone. He's wearing a ball cap and jeans. Who else could it be?" She takes a sip of her coffee, looking to see what her friend's decision would be.

"I don't know. I feel so stupid going through all of this. Maybe I should just text him and say something came up."

"Would you look at him? He's not bad at all and he's been sitting there for a while so I'd say he _really_ wants to meet you." Andrea knows she should've told her friend she was being overly cautious but she wanted to see what this mystery guy looked like as well, so she went along with Michonne's plan for the both of them to wear blue dresses. If she wasn't interested on sight and Andrea was, well no harm done right? She surmises that he is cute but the way he casually looked her over and kept searching the shop let her know he wasn't interested in her at all.

"I don't know."

"What are you so afraid of? You're only going to meet him and maybe eat a sandwich in front of him. What's the big deal?" Andrea asks.

Michonne takes a deep breath. "You're right." She looks over at his table again to see that he is lifting to a stand and preparing to leave. "Shit." She pulls off her black cardigan, tossing it Andrea's way, and rushes over to follow him. She was just about to tap him on the shoulder when she looks up to see that he is going into the men's room. She makes an about face and moves toward the table he vacated.

Rick turns around, having sensed someone behind him only to see the back of a petite woman in a blue dress walking away from him. _How many women are wearing blue dresses today?_ His eyes drop to the sway of her hips before he journeys on into the restroom. He exits moments later, checking his phone one last time before he decides to leave.

He looks up to see a female seated at the table he previously occupied and is immediately hopeful. He makes his way there and stares into the prettiest brown eyes he has ever seen. "Michonne?"

"Rick?"

He smiles. "Hey. It's finally nice to meet you."

She tries to play it cool but looking at him close up puts Andrea's description of 'he's not bad at all' to shame. She takes in the deep blue eyes, the broad shoulders, and the seemingly well-defined pecs underneath his T-shirt and desperately tries not to allow her eyes to drift lower. "Nice to meet you too." She offers her hand and he grasps it gently.

He takes the seat across from her. "So how's your day been?" He knew she was meeting him during her lunch hour and now he wonders if that will be enough time. He is mesmerized by the flawlessness of her skin, her deep chocolate eyes, her full lips. His eyes drop to the hint of cleavage her dress reveals before he looks away quickly.

"Busy as usual but I made a point of breaking for lunch today."

"Good. I'm glad you did. You ready to order?"

She agrees and they make their way to the counter, making small talk before returning to their table to await their food. She looks up to see Andrea walking towards the exit with a slight smile on her face. She knows she will be bombarded with questions as soon as she makes it back to the office.

Looking at him across the table makes her wonder why she was ever nervous about meeting him. Conversing with him came so easily over the phone so it would make sense that the same would happen face to face.

"Do you frequent this place?" He asks as their food arrives and they start to dig in.

"Not particularly but I heard it was pretty decent. Plus it's in close proximity to my building just in case you turned out to be a nut job."

They both laugh.

"So the late night talks did nothing for my credibility? Maybe I should've had a plan B just in case you turned out to be not so….likeable."

"Come on Mr. Grimes. I took you as a pretty organized and prepared type of guy. You should always have a plan B," she returns.

He nods thoughtfully. "Surely blind dates aren't a frequent thing for you?"

She smiles knowingly. He's fishing for information which could mean he's interested. Her insides do a flip flop as she admits that she's interested too. "As a matter of fact they aren't but I have a plan B for everything." She considers her question for only a moment then asks, "Do you go out on blind dates often?"

"This is my first. I don't really go for this type of thang but I think talking to you first made the difference for me."

"I think you have a point. I've enjoyed talking with you but it's nice to finally put a face with the voice," she offers.

"And is the face what you expected?"

She takes her time, studying his face with unabashed admiration. She clears her throat. "I'm not sure what I expected but I'm pleasantly surprised."

He smiles widely. "Well thank you. That's a relief." His eyes bore into hers before he slowly drops his gaze lower and just as slowly lifts his eyes back up to her face. She tries her best not to squirm underneath his intense perusal but finds herself holding her breath in anticipation of his next words. "You are gorgeous."

She exhales with a small giggle. "Thank you."

Lunch ends all too soon and Rick walks with her down the street to her building. They exchange parting pleasantries and promise to talk later.

An hour passes before Andrea makes her way to Michonne's office to get the details. The latter shakes her head at her friend, knowing the only reason she wasn't waiting in her office is because she had a meeting with their boss.

"Well?" The blonde demands.

Before Michonne could utter one word, a knock sounds at her door and her assistant, Jeannette, is walking inside carrying a beautiful bouquet of colorful flowers.

Jeannette sets the arrangement on her desk with a smile. "For you. They were just delivered."

Michonne frowns with confusion but a feeling of anticipation fills her as she reaches for the card. She watches as Andrea vacates her chair to stand next to Jeannette and take a sniff of the flowers' fragrance. She opens the card and reads, " ** _Lunch was way too short. Dinner? Rick._** "

She takes a deep breath and tries to contain her smile but she can't.

"Don't keep us in suspense. Who are they from?"

"Rick Grimes."

"The guy you just met for lunch?" Jeannette asks.

With Michonne's nod, Andrea interjects with, "That must've been some lunch."

She ignores them as they start asking more questions and grabs her cell phone. She sends him a text with a simple, " ** _Yes_**."

He calls her just prior to 4:00 to confirm their plans, asking if he can pick her up at 7:00. She agrees, trying to keep the giddiness out of her voice. After the call, she prepares to leave for the day, mentally perusing her closet trying to think of the perfect dress to wear.

He arrives promptly, knocking on her door at 6:55. She allows him inside, asking if he'd like anything to drink before they depart. He declines and looks around her apartment to keep from ogling her too obviously.

"Thank you so much for the flowers. They are really beautiful. Adds a great touch to my office," she admits.

"You're welcome. I was hoping you'd like them." He gives up the fight and eyes her from head to toe, appreciating the way the purple dress clings to her body. "You look amazing."

She smiles with the compliment and allows herself to check him out in a dark colored suit with a lighter toned button down, no tie. "You look pretty amazing yourself." She loves the subtle flirting and wonders why she didn't suggest that they meet each other earlier. "You ready?"

He shakes his head as if he is remembering that they were supposed to be leaving. "Yeah. Let's go. Our reservation is for 7:30."

They make it to the prestigious restaurant and are promptly shown to their table. Michonne is most impressed with his choice as the cuisine is excellent and they have an extensive wine selection. They enjoy each other's company, picking up on a previously discussed topic that they are both passionate about being professionals in the law system.

She can't believe the time has flown by as quickly as it has and 10 pm is approaching. They both have work tomorrow but neither is ready for the night to end. They leave the restaurant, opting to walk around to offset the dessert they divulged in. Rhythmic thumps can be heard not far away and they realize a live band is playing in a bar down the street. He looks to her curiously and she answers, "Why not?"

They make their way to the bar and find a table in a corner. A waitress walks over and asks if they'd like anything to drink. They both know they probably shouldn't since they had wine with dinner but surmise that one more drink wouldn't hurt.

Midnight finds them leaving the bar after a night of laughing and dancing and genuinely having fun. They walk slowly down the street, noticing other patrons departing the bar as well. She is carrying her heels in one hand as her feet started hurting during their dancing and she couldn't abide the discomfort any longer.

"I had such a great time tonight," she admits.

"So did I. It's been a long time since I've been out this late and surprisingly, I'm not the least bit tired."

"Neither am I."

"I should get you home though. We do have work tomorrow," he suggests.

"Yes we do."

He offers her his hand and she obliges as they continue to walk in companionable silence to his car. A clap of thunder followed by bright lightning has them jumping and looking to the skies. They share a look right before the clouds open up and a heavy downpour ensues. They start running hand in hand, trying to find shelter, realizing that they are closer to the restaurant than the bar but most businesses are shut down at this hour.

They laugh in disbelief before he leads her toward a store front canopy, trying to shield her from the rain but noticing that they are both nearly drenched. They huddle together, still amused at being caught in the rain. The thunder and lightning continue but he notices just how close he is standing to her. He looks down at her, searching her eyes and gazing at her delectable lips.

The moment grows serious as they recognize the desire in each other. He clears his throat and says, "Would you mind very much if I….kiss you right now?" His heart races even more as the anticipation of her answer takes hold.

She smiles up at him. "I'd like that….very much."

He returns her smile before lifting a hand to her chin and dropping his lips gently to hers. The kiss is short but thorough and they both look at each other shyly, wishing there could be more but not wanting to rush.

"I uh….how about I go get the car and come back for you?"

"Ok." She would much rather wait it out with him but knows she wouldn't be able to resist kissing him again.

"Be right back." He makes a mad dash into the rain, running the short distance to his vehicle, getting in as quickly as possible and driving to her. Moments later they are inside the safety of his car, too happy to be concerned about their drenched hair and clothes.

They arrive at her apartment building and she invites him in, offering to dry his clothes and to make some coffee. He declines politely, telling her it would only take him a short time to get home. He sees her safely inside before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, towel drying her hair when her cell phone rang. It was Rick. She smiles as she answers. "Hi. You made it home safely."

"Yeah. Thank goodness."

"Dry yet?"

He laughs. "Almost there. You?"

"All but this hair that I refuse to blow dry at this hour. It'll be fine." A slight pause ensues before she continues. "Tonight was rather special. Thank you."

"Does that mean the rain didn't spoil it for you and you'd be willing to go out with me again?"

"For some odd reason, I didn't mind the rain at all and I'd be delighted to go out with you again," she answers.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Great. Well I guess I should let you get some rest. Talk to you later?"

"Yes, we'll talk later."

They disconnect the call and Rick can't help it as he fist punches the air in his excitement. He is beyond happy with the day's events realizing that this blind date was the best date he's ever been on, blind or otherwise. He'll have to thank Tyreese for putting them in contact with each other. He finally gets to a place of rest, lying back in bed, counting down the hours before he will hear her voice again.


	43. Honeymoon Chapter 43

**A/N: For the Richonnefics' Richonne Married Life Challenge.**

June 27, 2016 (Day 2)

Honeymoon

Rick stares at his wife's perfectly rounded butt as she stands on their balcony overlooking the shallow, blue green water that surrounds their hut. They'd taken a cruise line to this remote little island and will spend three wonderful days here on the water and he is loving every minute of it. He never imagined that getting married again would feel this good but he is happier than he can ever recall being in his life. She brings out the playful, adventurous side of him and he wants to explore everything with her.

He continues to lounge in bed, gloriously naked, hoping the heat from his stare will draw her attention back to him. When that doesn't work, he quietly gets out of bed and makes his way to her, wrapping his arms around her with a squeeze, delighting in her giggle and her gasp when she realizes he is naked.

"Rick. What are you doing?" She can't help the laugh that bubbles up. Her husband has absolutely no shame. She doesn't know if she should be annoyed or completely turned on.

"Wondering why this water is so fascinating when you've got a naked man in your bed with a raging hard….."

She turns to face him, placing a finger against his lips. "Didn't I just leave our bed? There's no way you're…." She trails off as he thrusts into her and she realizes that he is indeed ready for more. "Oh…." The shape her mouth forms is just the invitation he needs as he places his lips on hers and slips his tongue inside.

He allows his hands to drop to her butt and palms her before lifting her up, her legs circling his waist, and carrying her back to bed.

Hours later, the sunlight is waning and she realizes they have spent their first official day on the island in bed. She looks over to her resting husband, wondering if he has finally tired himself out with that performance he recently put on. She understands that this is the number one activity on most honeymoons but Rick has been like a man on a mission.

She gives him a gentle shake. When he gives her a soft 'hmmm', she tells him, "I'm going to prepare dinner now. You know food, sustenance. We do need to eat. And tomorrow we're going horseback riding on the beach." She makes a move to vacate the bed but he grabs her, burrowing his face between her breasts before latching on to one.

"Oh no you don't. You were just sleeping and I'm hungry."

"Me too," he answers as he moves lower.

She laughs. "Don't. Stop it right now. I'm serious. We need to eat…..food!" She grasps his face with both hands, lifting his head. "What has gotten into you? Do you realize we've practically made love nonstop since we got here?"

"Really? How many times?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "I'm not saying."

"I know you know because you've counted. Only you would keep up with stuff like that."

"Whatever!" She scrambles out of bed and makes a mad dash for the bathroom, locking the door as she hears the knob rattling. She breathes a sigh of relief fathoming she just did make it inside. His ass was actually in pursuit. She takes the time to shower then walks into their bedroom moving straight to their luggage that she hasn't had the privilege of unpacking yet.

Her husband lies back in bed, watching her with 'come hither' eyes. She avoids his gaze. "You may as well take a shower and get dressed. We're going to have dinner in a bit. Ok love?"

"Ok." He stands up, making a spectacle of himself as he stretches long and soundly. He walks toward her slowly and retrieves a couple of items from the open suitcase. Her heart races as she watches him, wondering how he can still affect her at this level after all their time together. She gives herself a little shake and with the closing of the bathroom door lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She dresses casually and hurries to the kitchen to start dinner. Anything to occupy her mind because he is going to regulate her to a nympho at this rate.

Almost an hour later, they are seated at the dining room table and she is trying her best not to laugh. He entered the kitchen sans clothes after his shower, asking if there was anything he could help with but she politely declined and told him he could look over the brochures and help plan their day out on tomorrow. Now he sits across from her still naked and she can't carry on a conversation without wanting to laugh.

"I can't take this any more. What are you hoping to accomplish by walking around naked all the time?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I don't get to do this at home so why not here on my honeymoon where it's completely expected?" He answers. "You know you could always join me." His lips tremble as he tries to hold back a smile.

"So what are we doing besides horseback riding tomorrow?"

"I suppose we could do a little sightseeing, take a boat out to swim or parasail. How does that sound?" He asks.

"It sounds wonderful," she returns, happy that he finally seems to be on the same page as she is….with some things anyway. Curiosity piques again and she hates to bring the subject back to that but she has to know. "So am I just that desirable or are you just that horny?"

He lifts his brows with a comical expression. "Both. Plus how awesome would it be for you to get pregnant on our honeymoon?"

She gasps. "Pregnant?!"

"Yes pregnant. Don't you want a baby?"

She blinks several times, trying to comprehend the conversation. "I mean…..yeah. We talked about it but I thought you meant later on." Visions of his insatiable appetite as of late materialize in her head, resulting in a rising temperature and her body readying itself for his.

"I told you. I want to share everythang with you and wouldn't that be the ultimate adventure?"

She swallows with difficulty as she tries to hold her emotions at bay. "Rick Grimes, you are changing my mind about everything. You always….surprise me."

"Is that a good thang or a bad thang?"

"It's the best thang ever," she answers as she lifts to a stand and pulls her shirt over her head. She slowly removes an article of clothing as she makes her way to him just as naked as he is. He pushes his chair back and she straddles him right there at the table, lowering her mouth to his. "Let's make a baby."


	44. Power Outage Chapter 44

**A/N: For the Richonnefics' Richonne Married Life Challenge.**

Tuesday, August 23, 2016 (Day 59)

Power Outage

The downpour was sudden and blinding as Michonne drives slowly through their neighborhood in the bad weather. She pulls into the garage, glad to be home safely. The thunder and lightning is fierce as she makes her way inside, hoping Rick is not too far behind. She kicks off her heals and places her briefcase and purse on the counter, moving further into the kitchen to start dinner. She and her husband made a deal early on that whoever made it home first would be responsible for their meal. So far, it is working out well although they are both busy with their careers and work overtime more often than not.

She leaves the meat to marinate, grabs the box sticking out of her purse, and makes her way upstairs to change clothes. She dons a t-shirt and shorts and ponders the box resting on the bathroom counter. She is tempted to take the test but decides to wait for her husband instead. They should do this together.

She can hear the sound of the garage door as she makes her way back to the kitchen and smiles as her husband enters their home. "Hey."

He smiles when he sees her, accepting her light kiss. "Hey."

"How was your day?"

"The usual. You?"

"Same." She notices the Tupperware in his hands and asks, "What's this?"

"Mama sent cookies. What's for dinner?" He sets the dish aside and removes his hat and gun belt, placing them on the coat tree next to the door. Normally, he'd place the gun belt in the hallway closet but Carl isn't with them now since school has started. He'll be with his mom during the week and with them every other weekend. He is hoping to get that changed now that he is married.

"I've got a couple of steaks marinating but I kind of want to talk to you about something else first," she admits.

"Ok. Shoot."

She was preparing to tell him about the test but at that premise moment the power went off with a resounding click and whirring noise. "Oh no."

"Dang it! Just what we didn't need." He sighs and uses the light from his cell phone to find the drawer housing a flashlight and candles. He lights a few of the candles and moves into the living area to check the neighboring houses, ensuring that their outage isn't an isolated incident.

Her eyes zero in on the meat and she quickly places the pan in the refrigerator, hoping the power isn't out for too long. "Is it just us?" She speaks so he can hear her. When he answers 'no', she grabs her cell phone from her purse and dials the power company to make a report.

She joins him in the next room. "They didn't even give me an estimated time for restoration."

"Well at least the rain brought the temp down a bit." He grasps her hand and leads the way upstairs with the flashlight.

She lights a few candles in their bedroom while he is in the bathroom. The door opens and he stands there, holding the pregnancy test in his hand.

"You think you are?" He asks with a smile.

"Possibly."

"Let's find out."

Seven minutes later, they are staring at a pink plus sign and a pink negative sign. Rick holds the flashlight steady with a frown. "What does this even mean?"

Michonne shrugs her shoulders. "It means we need to go the doctor since I obviously chose a defective test." She sighs, annoyed about the test and the power outage. "Guess we can eat the last of the ice cream before it melts."

Rick lights her path as he follows closely behind. "Hey. You know it's fine even if we're not pregnant right?"

She turns to look at him, her features softening as he is always concerned about making things right for her. "I know."

They spend the next hour eating ice cream and Ms. Gladys's cookies, playing cards to pass the time. From there, they open a couple of windows in the front room and reminisce about the fun they had on their honeymoon. They are now seated outside on the covered patio, watching the steady but light rain. He finishes off a beer while she sips on some water.

"This feels better but it's still hot," she admits.

"I know."

She looks over at her shirtless husband, his shorts riding low and bunched up around his upper thighs. She licks her lips and realizes body contact is the last thing that should be on her mind. She continues to watch the rain, visualizing a nice long shower when the power is restored. She freezes with her water bottle half way to her lips as a thought materializes. She smiles. "I've got an idea."

"Yeah?"

She leads him upstairs and fills the tub with nothing but cold water. "It'll cool us off if nothing else right?"

He frowns. "I don't know." His eyebrows shoot up as she starts to undress, knowing that nothing will hinder him from being next to his beautiful and nude wife. He sets the flashlight upright on the counter alongside the candles to give them additional illumination and disrobes as well.

He waits, watching as she steps in first. She releases a deep, contented sigh and sits down with a slight chatter of her teeth and a hiss. "What are you waiting for?"

He steps in behind her, gasping as the water swallows his feet and ankles. He lowers himself slowly, finally coming to a seated position behind her. He gives himself a shake. "Ok. It just takes a little getting used to….but this is…..better."

She gives him time to get adjusted before resting her back on his chest and closing her eyes as the water laps against them. "This is definitely better. Think we could go to sleep like this?"

They both laugh then relax even more as their body temperatures come down. The house is deathly quiet with an occasional rumble of thunder, the darkness broken by sporadic sparks of lightning.

He wraps his arms around her, kisses her cheek, and wonders once again how he got so lucky. The chime of his cell phone reaches them and he sighs, hoping it isn't work calling him in. He lifts himself from the tub, dries his hands on a nearby towel and retrieves the phone from their bedroom. It was his mother. He stands in the doorway of the bathroom and activates the speaker, noting that his battery life was low of course. "Yes mother."

"Hey. The lights are out all over the county. Your daddy dusted off this generator and we've got lights. I'm doing some quick burgers so you and Michonne come on over here."

He laughs as his wife jumps out of the tub and grabs a towel.

"We'll be right there!" She yells as she rushes into their bedroom to get dressed.

"I take it you heard that?" He asks his mother.

Ms. Gladys laughs, knowing how much her daughter-in-law enjoys her cooking. "See y'all in a bit."

They ended up spending the night with Rick's parents, returning home to the comforts of electricity the next morning both going into work a little late. Before Michonne started on any case work, she was sure to schedule the next available appointment with Dr. Greene. She and Rick would find out if they are going to be parents the day after tomorrow.


	45. The Fall Out Chapter 45

**A/N: For the Richonnefics' Richonne Married Life Challenge.**

The Fall Out

October 28, 2016 (Day 125)

"My belly is not that big yet." She scrambles out of the bed, positioning herself in front of the standing mirror. She lifts her shirt and states, "See. Barely even a bump. Certainly not big enough to paint it as a basketball or a pumpkin. Pick something else."

"There's a bump there alright," her husband snaps back. "I know your body better than you do and there have definitely been some changes."

He clicks off the image and returns to his search. They are attempting to garner ideas from the internet for Halloween costumes. So far, she has declined the two ideas he presented.

"Well I'm not painting my stomach. You know my belly is not that big and I resent you saying that."

"It's not that big….yet but it's getting there. He's growing every day," Rick states.

"You found anything else?"

He laughs and zooms in on another image. "Oh this is awesome." He turns the lap top to face her, sharing his findings.

She looks at the screen then gives him an exasperated gaze. "Really?"

"It's perfect! We can announce the pregnancy and everything."

"So you're the bun maker and I go as an oven with a bun baking? What about Carl? He's coming too. What's he gonna be? A loaf of bread?"

"That could work."

"You are not serious. Why are all of my costumes centered around my stomach….a stomach that is still mostly flat you know."

She was only a little over three months pregnant and barely showing but Rick is so excited that he wants to announce it to the world. He figures Shane and Andrea's Halloween bash would be the perfect setting. Dr. Greene confirmed their pregnancy weeks ago and after a few calculations, they realized that they didn't get pregnant on their honeymoon but shortly thereafter once they returned home.

"It's only for announcement purposes and it's not like your belly isn't going to get bigger. You don't see it but I do."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No of course not but you're gonna be."

She gasps. "Did you just say that? I am not fat nor am I gonna be. This is a pregnancy and yes….I will gain weight but I'm supposed to and you…." She stops abruptly, her feelings more hurt than she realized. "You don't get to call me fat." Her bottom lip trembles as her emotions start to overwhelm her. She had a couple of breakdowns early on and thought she was losing her mind until she read in one of her baby books how a pregnant woman's hormones are seriously out of sync. Although she recognizes what she is going through, some days she can't stop the reactions.

She covers her mouth as the tears well in her eyes and makes her way to the bathroom, closing the door.

Rick sits there dumb founded. He's not sure if he genuinely said the wrong thing and hurt her feelings or if this is another one those hormone induced episodes she told him about. _What do I do?_ He makes his way to the bathroom door. "Babe?" He cringes as he hears her sniffling. "Michonne you're not fat. You know that. I was only joking."

Seconds later, she snatches the door open and marches over to the lap top, taking a seat on the bed. She clicks and types and types and clicks and finally finds an image she likes. She turns the computer so he can see it.

"A football player and a cheerleader? That's what we're going as?"

She gives him a curt nod with a roll of her eyes and leaves the room.

Her husband watches her leave, wondering at the exchange then sighs. _Shit. She's pissed_.

For the remainder of the evening, he gives her space and time, hoping she will calm down and believe that he honestly didn't mean to hurt her.

Dinner is unusual as they sit at the table and just eat….no conversation. She even avoids his gaze. He knows he shouldn't push her but he also refuses to allow this to go on for much longer.

"I'm sorry," they both say simultaneously then smile as they finally connect visually.

"I know you didn't mean it. I just get so worked up about the smallest things now and I'm praying I don't lose my job because I'm bound to go off on somebody."

"You'll be fine. You're just getting adjusted. It's gonna be a whole new thang for us," he offers.

"So am I forgiven?" She asks quietly.

"There's nothing to forgive," he answers just as softly.

"Same."

They end the night wrapped in each other's arms, satiated and content.

Days later, Halloween night arrives and they are preparing to leave for Shane and Andrea's. Rick and Carl are dressed in their football costumes complete with helmets, cleats, balls, and eye black. They are downstairs waiting for Michonne. She finally arrives, descending the stairs in a matching cheerleader costume, her midriff revealed with a huge #2 painted across in white.

"Why is that number on your stomach?" Carl asks curiously.

She shares a look with Rick then smiles at her stepson. "We're making a huge announcement tonight. We had #1 put on your jersey because your little brother or little sister will be baby #2."

Carl frowns as he comprehends what she is telling him then his entire face lights up with clarity. "You mean…..you and dad are having a baby?"

She nods slowly. "How do you feel about that? Are you ready to be a big brother?"

Carl laughs as he looks from his dad to his stepmom. "It's cool. I've always wanted a baby brother or baby sister but I'd prefer a baby brother."

"Well that's what we're having…..a boy," Rick announces.

"What? You already know?" Carl exclaims.

"No. Your daddy does not know yet."

"I'm claiming it son."

"Me too dad."

Michonne rolls her eyes. "Can we go now?"

They each grab their coats and an item for the party, making their way out of the front door.

"Does anybody else know?" Carl asks.

"Nope. Not yet," Rick relays.

Carl stops in his tracks. "You mean grandma and grandpa don't know? What about Mama Mae and Papa Walter?"

"We're telling them at Sunday dinner," Rick informs.

Their son shakes his head. "You're going to announce it to everybody else and wait to tell them on Sunday? They won't like that."

Michonne considers his words. "He's right. We'll just make a couple of stops on the way to the party. I'll call Andrea and tell her we'll be a little late."

"Good idea," Rick states.


	46. Absence Makes The Heart Grow FonderCh 46

**A/N: For the Richonnefics' Richonne Married Life Challenge.**

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

December 22, 2016 (Day 180)

"I miss you," she tells him through the phone.

"I miss you, too and I promise I'll be home before Christmas. We only have one more class. I know the timing sucks but….." He trails off as she interrupts him.

"You don't have to keep explaining. We talked about it and this was the best fit for you. I understand."

He'd been away for almost two weeks at a training class in North Carolina. This training was the last requirement for his promotion to Chief Deputy and the next class would not be available until the summer of next year. He almost turned it down but Michonne knew how important it was to him so she advised him to attend, ensuring that she and Carl would be fine. The latter is spending his Christmas vacation with them and the guilt of being away while his son is visiting and his wife is over five months pregnant is eating away at Rick.

"Please tell me you're able to concentrate and pass all the tests," she teases.

"I've passed them. One more to go and it's a tough one but I'll get it done."

"I know you will. By the way, I thought we said no gifts for our six month anniversary," she reminds him.

"I know but it's killing me that I'm not there with you so I had to do something," he states.

Early that morning, she received a huge floral arrangement and an edible arrangement and dissolved into tears in the living area after closing the door behind the delivery guy. Carl witnessed it but was accustomed to her emotional swings.

"Thank you for thinking of me. It absolutely made my day. I love you," she offers.

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary, babe."

"Happy Anniversary."

They spend the remainder of the conversation discussing the baby and the next doctor's visit, he speaks with Carl, and promises to see them soon before bidding them good night.

The next day flies by as she and Carl join her mom and Rick's, traveling from store to store ensconced in the holiday melee. They were shopping for last minute Christmas gifts and snacks for game night on Christmas Eve and dinner on Christmas Day. Rick was expected to land in Atlanta tomorrow morning and she could not wait.

Of course, their parents refuse to allow her and Carl to drive to Atlanta alone on Christmas Eve so they pile into Shane's borrowed Suburban and make the trip. Only Rick's flight does not arrive on time and they are now in wait mode. An hour goes by before they finally hear the announcement of his flight landing. She and Carl smile at each other with excitement and watch the exit expectantly.

Her heart practically skips a beat when she gets a glimpse of him after almost two weeks of missing him. They all stand and Carl rushes to his dad, grabbing him in a bear hug. Michonne wanted nothing more than to run and jump into his arms but her balance is becoming a challenge nowadays so she plays it safe and walks to him hurriedly.

They smile happily and he surprises her as he pulls her into his arms, lifting her up off her feet as they hug each other.

"I missed you so much," he tells her quietly before kissing her soundly.

She returns his kiss, wanting more but the parents surround them, welcoming their son home.

The car ride back to King County is buzzing with conversation and they arrive at Michonne's parents' house for game night. They spend three hours with friends and family before announcing they are going home. Carl opts to spend the night with his grandparents, giving his parents the alone time he is sure they are craving.

Rick has barely turned the lock on the door before he pulls his wife into his arms and kisses her the way he has dreamt about for the last several days. He rests his forehead against hers and palms her stomach gently. "Is it me or did he get bigger in less than two weeks?"

"I think he got bigger," she laughs. She caresses his forearms. "It's so good to have you home." She steps closer, growing serious as she moves in for another kiss.

They both want to take their time but discover they can't as they start pulling at each other's clothes and walking towards the staircase. Minutes later, they are completely nude and kissing passionately on their bed. He lifts himself to hover above her, allowing his eyes to rove her changing body, loving her even more as their child grows inside her. He leans in and captures an erect nipple in his mouth, trying to be gentle but pulling firmly as he rolls his head while suckling her. He gives just as much attention to the other breast before trailing kisses down her body until he is burying his face between her legs.

She gasps and shudders as he touches his tongue to her core, circling lazily before latching on and flicking his tip against her with purpose. She arches her back and rolls her hips as the sensation builds quickly. He is going for the gusto immediately, not letting up for a moment. All she can do is match his rhythm as he brings her to the brink and sends her over the edge in record time.

She wants to scream he is making her feel so good but she fists the comforter and moans out her release, begging him to stop. He ignores her, lapping at her until she slowly comes back down, her shivers at a minimum. She watches as he lifts up on his knees and takes his long, thick manhood into his hand and starts stroking it.

"What are you doing?" She asks breathlessly.

"I'm about to burst," he tells her.

She smiles as she sits up and scoots closer to him. She drops her head, putting her mouth on him, replacing his hands with hers. She pulls once, twice before he starts pulsating and throbbing, spilling his seed with a strangled groan. She continues to pleasure him with her mouth, determined to draw out every last drop.

He falls to his back in a weakened heap, his chest rising up and down rapidly with each breath. "Is the bed spinning?"

They both laugh as she crawls toward him and drapes her body on his. "It's bouncing too."

She splays her hand across his chest, kissing his cheek and his neck. Her eyes pop as she notices his semi erect sex jerk, springing to a rigid hardness once again. No words are needed or spoken as she straddles him with a smile, both releasing contented sighs as they connect in the most intimate and sensual way.

They make love until they fall into an exhausted slumber.


	47. The Doctor Needs A Fix Chapter 47

The Doctor Needs A Fix

 **A/N: Just an idea I had. Hope you like it.**

Dr. Richard Grimes sits in his professionally decorated office, perusing some paperwork before seeing his last patient for the day. He stretches long and languidly, looking at the framed degrees, certificates, and acknowledgments, the plaques, the photographs. All the accomplishments are stellar but his personal life is in shambles. His divorce was final almost a year ago, his ex-wife is remarried, their son is at odds with his stepfather and wants to live with him but his mother is fighting that with everything she's got.

A knock on the door breaks his reverie and he grants entrance. His nurse sticks her head in to inform him that his patient is ready and waiting for him. He accepts the file and looks it over as he makes his way to the examination room. He notes the red stamp "NEW" on the paperwork and remembers to be sure to have a short consultation with the patient before administering the check-up.

He knocks, awaiting permission to enter. He hears an affirmative answer and walks inside, closing the door behind him. He greets his patient, looking up from the folder in his hand. His eyes connect with a soft brown gaze and he falters for just a moment. He clears his throat and looks down at the file again. "Mrs. Anthony….nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Grimes." He extends his hand for a handshake, noticing the warmth of her skin immediately. "I hope you don't mind pronouncing your first name for me. I'd hate to get it wrong."

"It's Michonne and it's Ms. Anthony," she corrects.

"Thank you." He takes the seat at the small desk, using his pen to make notes. "Are you experiencing any problems or is this just an annual exam?"

"An annual," she answers readily. "Hopefully my vitals and such are healthy."

He looks at the file yet again. "Yes, everything appears perfect. Do you have any questions?"

"No. You came highly recommended," she informs.

He gives her a nod and a smile, enjoying the lilt of her voice more than he should. "Well if you're ready we can get started."

She agrees and watches as he stands and steps toward her. He instructs her to breathe in deeply as he utilizes his stethoscope to check her lungs and heart rate. He then asks that she place her hands at her hips as he examines her breasts under the paper gown she was wearing.

A bead of sweat pops up on his upper lip and for the first time in his professional career Dr. Richard Grimes feels a slight stirring in an area he shouldn't be feeling a stirring in at all at this particular moment. He completes the breast examination and immediately excuses himself from the room. He closes off in his office for several minutes and wonders at his reaction to this particular female. He exams women daily and never had an issue before. He takes several gulps of water from the bottle on his desk and adjusts his overcoat accordingly.

He exits his office, retrieves his nurse Maggie, and they both enter the exam room to complete the process. The sweat continued to accumulate but he held himself together and was thankfully relieved when it all ended. He assures Ms. Anthony that she would receive her results within days, thanks her for coming, and leaves her in the hands of his dutiful and capable nurse.

He completes some notes in her file, quickly recommending another physician should she need any further assistance. He takes a deep breath and releases it, wondering yet again what it was about her that affected him. He recalls the doe shaped eyes, the pert nose, the full lips, the smooth and delectable looking skin. He gives himself a firm shake and decidedly puts her out of his mind. He is grateful he will never see her again.

 _Three weeks later_

He stands in the spacious conference room, conversing with a colleague as they wait for the board meeting to begin. He'd sat on this board for the last three years and was quite content with their accomplishments. They would be meeting to discuss the addition of a new clinic in a rural area of the county. The chairman of the board arrives, signaling the start of the meeting.

He watches as the chairman takes his seat at the head of the conference table and moves to take a seat himself only to stumble when he notices the newcomer. She is wearing a dark grey business suit with a yellow blouse and grey pumps. He recognizes her immediately and questions her position on the board and presence at this meeting. He knows she has never been there before. He would've never forgotten a face or a body like hers.

The secretary begins with attendees and he quickly learns that she represents Horvath and Associates, the hospital's legal firm. She is sitting in for Dale, her boss. He was so enthralled by her presence that he didn't even note Dale's absence. He swallows nervously as he steals yet another glance at her, part of him wishing she'd notice him and the other part wishing he could excuse himself.

He tries to remain attentive as the meeting proceeds but realizes this is the longest meeting he has ever attended. He makes the appropriate notes in his planner and is sure to hold on to the materials disseminated earlier as he would have to read them later to ensure that he was completely caught up with the progression of the latest project.

An hour later, the meeting is coming to a close much to his satisfaction. This board is known to meet for two hours or more but the chairman has another engagement. He waits patiently for the secretary to announce the date and time for their next meeting, jotting it down quickly before gathering the items he brought with him, and preparing to make a quick exit.

"Excuse me? Dr. Grimes?" her voice reaches him despite the murmuring of conversations filling the room as the group dispenses.

He looks up to see her walking towards him. He lifts himself to a stand and greets her as she stops within a few feet. "Ms. Anthony how are you?"

"I'm fine. Surprised that you remembered me," she returns. "How are you?"

 _How could I ever forget you?_ "I'm fine. Did you….uh receive your results? Is everything ok?"

"Yes I received them just as you said I would and I'm glad I got a good report. I just….." She pauses. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bombard you. Are you ok with talking shop here?"

"Yes of course. Are you having any issues?"

"Just a slight concern. I was going to call your office and make an appointment," she explains.

"That's a good idea," he returns. He hopes she is unable to detect his nervousness and the room suddenly got a lot smaller and a lot warmer. _Or is it just me?_ "So….how long have you been with Horvath and Associates?"

"Not long. Almost six months," she answers.

"Will you be filling in for Dale on a regular basis?"

"This might become one of my assignments. I'm not sure yet."

"Well, I….." He is interrupted by another associate, Dr. Greene, who greets them both jovially.

Rick makes the introductions and minutes later, it is apparent that Dr. Greene is not going away any time soon. She kindly makes her excuses and exits the room quietly.

Rick watches her until she disappears from his sight then turns to Herschel. "What were you saying?"

He winces as Herschel claps him on the back and says, "I hope you got her number."


	48. The Doctor Needs A Fix Part II Ch 48

The Doctor Needs A Fix (Part II)

Michonne places her office phone in its cradle and wonders about the appointment she just scheduled. Apparently, Dr. Grimes had referred her to Dr. Rovia. She frowns as she recalls their last conversation and he distinctly did not mention that he'd referred her to someone else. _Shouldn't that have come up somehow?_ She sighs heavily and immediately berates herself for even entertaining the notion that her gynecologist would be interested in her. He's probably happily married with five children and noticed the stars in her eyes when she looked at him hence the referral.

She snatches the phone up again and quickly cancels the appointment she'd just made. That bump has been under her arm for years and never changed in appearance or size so why should she be concerned about it now? It was only an excuse to see the blue eyed doctor again. Annoyance roles all over her so she does what she always does when faced with the disappointment of her love life. She grabs a file folder from the stack on her desk and dives right back into work.

 _Weeks later_

The date for another board meeting arrives and she is tempted to tell Dale that she is unable to attend but she is never one to shirk her duties so she gathers her briefcase and her purse and walks purposely to her silver SUV.

Just as she envisioned, Dr. Grimes is seated at the conference table, nursing a cup of an unknown steaming beverage. She assumes it's coffee and reminds herself that she does not like coffee. She admires his navy jacket and dark rimmed glasses, wondering if he is wearing loafers or boots today. She wants to smile as she recalls how he sat at the desk in the examination room and she saw the brown boots he was wearing. She gives herself a mental shake, remembering that she is there in a work capacity and should not be concentrated on any one person in attendance. She takes her appointed seat and prepares for the meeting.

She is trying her best to avoid looking in his direction but she could certainly feel his eyes on her. She knows he is subtly attempting to get her attention but she scribbles in her planner, mimicking the appearance of a vastly busy attorney which she very well is. Her relief is exaggerated when she sees the board chairman, knowing his presence means the precise start of the meeting.

An hour and a half later, she is ready to call it quits but their business hasn't been concluded yet. The chairman calls a brief break and informs them they should close within the next hour. She tries to make a beeline for the exit but Dr. Grimes quickly detains her with a breathless greeting.

"Hello. How are you?" She returns.

"Ready to get outta here," he jokes.

She doesn't fight the smile that develops as his statement mirrors her exact feelings. "Me too."

"Would you like some coffee?"

 _I knew it. A coffee drinker._ "No thank you. I'm more of a tea person." She tells herself to keep this as short as possible. He obviously wanted to avoid her and she can't understand why she can't accept that and move on. Suddenly, she is overwhelmed to know his reasoning behind the referral. Maybe if she is given an answer, whatever it is, it will help her to remove him from her thoughts.

She could hear him saying something but her mind was on one thing so she dives in and interrupts him before she could lose her nerve. "So I called to schedule an appointment and was told you'd referred me to Dr. Rovia. Is there a reason for that?"

She can detect that he is completely taken aback and trying to think of something to say. She watches as he falters and looks to her in speechlessness. She gives him a nod and excuses herself, ignoring his apology. She rolls her eyes heavenward, wondering why his lack of a reason disappointed her. Maybe it was time to consider Sasha's idea of a dating site. She is obviously failing as she has developed an unreciprocated crush on her doctor. _How pathetic is that?_

She gasps and comes to a stop as Dr. Grimes practically materializes right in front of her. It is apparent he ran to catch her as his breathing is slightly labored.

"I'm sorry. I just….the reason I referred you to another doctor is…well it's embarrassing. I promise I'll be honest. I'll tell you the truth….but….not here. Would you….have dinner with me?"

It is her turn to be taken aback because she wasn't expecting this question from him at all. "Dinner?"

"Yes….dinner," he repeats.

"Is this a date?" She asks cautiously.

"Yes it's a date. Are you ok with it being a date?" He asks quietly.

A hint of smile plays at her lips as she notices the slight smile he is trying to hide. "I'm ok with that."

"Great. Can I pick you up at 7?"

"Tonight? We're going on a date tonight?" She asks in surprise.

"If tonight's not good for you then….."

"No. Tonight is fine. I'll see you at 7. I'll text you directions," she states before asking for his cell number.

They stand in the hallway, ignoring the curious glances of others passing by as they exchange numbers. The door to the conference room closes, signaling the resumption of the meeting.

"I guess that's our cue," he acknowledges.

"Yeah but I've really gotta go to the ladies' room. I'll see you in there," she returns. They exchange smiles before she rushes off.

She finds a stall and brandishes the biggest smile to no one's avail. Her heart is racing and she can feel a hint of perspiration so she sits there a tad longer than necessary just to get her emotions under control. She doesn't understand why she feels like a teenager completely gushing over a cute boy at school. She doesn't remember feeling this giddy with Mike and she married him. _Could that mean something?_

" _Just go with the flow. You're not trying to get married again. At least not right now. What you wanna do is have a little fun. Meet a guy, go on a few dates, and get your fuck on."_ Sasha's words come back to her loud and clear because regardless of everything, she knows without a doubt she wants to fuck Dr. Richard Grimes.


	49. The Doctor Needs A Fix Part III Ch 49

The Doctor Needs A Fix (Part III)

Rick rings the doorbell at precisely 7 o'clock, admiring the exquisitely decorated high rise apartment building. He'd considered this area after the divorce but decided to purchase a house because of Carl. The door is pulled open and she greets him with a smile. He quickly returns her smile and although he fights it, his eyes rove down then back up and he completely forgets what he was about to say, her form fitting purple dress grasping all of his attention.

"You wanna come in for a few minutes?" She asks politely, allowing her eyes to peruse him as well.

He nods slowly, clearing his throat as his mouth had gone suddenly dry. "Yes thank you." He remembers the flowers and holds them up for display. "These are for you."

She accepts them gratefully and feels a slight tingle as her fingers contact his in the exchange. "These are beautiful. Thank you. I just have to get my purse."

He nods in agreement, curiously looking around her apartment. The décor is simple but exquisite.

She places the wrapped bouquet on a nearby table, grabs her purse, and announces that she is ready. She watches attentively as he kindly opens the door for her, the light weight jacket hanging on his frame very nicely. She looks down and holds in a smile as she admires the brown cowboy boots. She recalls watching him walk away from her yesterday to return to the meeting, his bow legged gait enhancing the attraction she was already harboring.

He tries his best not to stare at her boobs or her ass but everything is popping in that dress and he already knows he is going to have a hard time concentrating on this date. Their eyes connect as they wait for the elevator and he is floored once again by her beauty and reminded that getting into her panties is only part of the deal he wants.

They arrive at the restaurant promptly and Michonne is most impressed that he was able to get a reservation on such short notice. She reminds herself that he is a doctor and wonders if this is a common occurrence for him. They are seated straightaway and although she plans to enjoy this night thoroughly, she can't help wondering about his reason for referring her to another doctor. He told her he'd be truthful with her over dinner. She bides her time patiently as he orders them a bottle of wine.

The waiter exits with a promise to return shortly. They look over the menu, stealing glances at each other every few seconds.

"Is the restaurant ok?" He asks.

"It's excellent. I've been here several times and I've always enjoyed myself. You?"

"It's been a while but my experiences here were pleasant ones," he answers.

The waiter reappears with the wine, serves them, and takes their orders. They return the menus and Rick watches her closely, knowing that she is ready to hear what he promised to reveal. He just hopes he doesn't come across as a pervert and she decides to leave.

He clears his throat, baffled by how nervous she makes him. "So you said you've been working for Dale for six months? Where were you before?"

"I was working and living in Atlanta. I'd been there for several years and decided I needed a change."

"I've thought about relocating several times but I love it here. Plus I wouldn't like being away from my son."

"You have a son?"

He nods. "Yes. Carl's 10."

Hearing that he has a son immediately brings to mind that the son has a mother. She scans his fingers quickly but surmises that doesn't truly mean anything. "Are you married?"

His eyes pop with surprise. "No. I'm divorced."

"Oh. Me too." She pauses. "So about the referral?"

"Yeah that…..well the truth is….I've been a practicing physician for 13 years now and in all that time I've never been attracted to a patient. Not until you. That day you came in for your exam….well it was something I'd never experienced before and I felt it was best that you see another doctor in the future."

"Because doctors aren't supposed to date their patients?" She asks.

"Something like that," he admits.

The proverbial ice has been broken and they both feel they can move forward with getting to know each other. She knows the reasoning behind the referral and didn't run for the nearest exit so he concludes that she is actually interested in him too. She appreciates his honesty and the fact that he showed vulnerability. _This is going to be a great night_ she thinks to herself.

Dinner ends all too soon and they find themselves back at Michonne's apartment. She invites him in for a drink although they had a bottle of wine earlier and he readily accepts. She kicks off her heels and moves into the kitchen, placing her purse and keys on the counter.

He follows behind slowly, still admiring her tantalizing figure. He watches as she retrieves some wine glasses and pours a nice dark red for the both of them.

"Should we make a toast?" She asks.

"To what?"

"Our next date," she states boldly.

The smile he exhibits reaches his eyes as he lifts his glass. "To our next date."

They both grow quiet as they gaze at each other longingly. His hungry glance at her mouth has her observing his, wondering what he'd taste like.

"Can I…..I'd like to kiss you," he admits.

"Ok."

They put their glasses aside and watch each other closely before moving forward. He leans in slowly and captures her lips with his for a lengthy lip to lip kiss. He rears back slightly then moves in for more, lifting a hand to her cheek as they connect again.

She places a hand at a shoulder and inches closer, fighting the urge to pull him flush against her. She tilts her head and opens her mouth as he opens his, inviting him in and loving the flavor of the wine on his tongue.

The sensual exploration grows frantic as other body parts are awakened like they'd never been utilized before. They come together in a soft crush as his arms encircle her waist and her arms drape his shoulders. They break apart and his lips find her neck, sucking anxiously as he presses her to him.

She moves a hand into his short curls, loving the soft texture as she throws her head back, his lips at her neck sending shivers all the way down to her toes.

He hugs her tightly, struggling to gain control of his body. He keeps his mouth on her as he whispers, "I should go."

"Do you have to?" She can't believe she said that but she really doesn't want him to leave.

His eyes find hers and he can read them perfectly. His body is roaring to claim hers but he knows this can't be treated frivolously. "Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"I…." He shakes his head sadly. "I don't have any protection."

She sighs, knowing they should act responsibly. "Me either."

"I guess that decides it then."

She gasps as she recalls she just might have something. "Can you wait here for just a moment?"

He agrees and watches as she makes a quick departure. She arrives in her bedroom, switching on the light and moves directly to the adjoining bathroom. She finds herself on all fours, searching through her lower cabinets, moving items from one side to the other in her quest to find what she thinks she might have. She reaches to the very back and retrieves a small dusty box and smiles as she recognizes the coveted contraceptives. She purchased the box of condoms after her divorce was final which was over 2 years ago.

She closes her eyes and offers up a prayer as she looks at the expiration date. She sighs in sincere relief when she sees they are still good. She makes her way back to Rick, swiping the dust off the box as best as she is able. She holds it up with a smile.

He returns the smile but his stomach drops slightly at the sight of the box and all sorts of questions start to flit through his mind. _Does she do this type of thing all the time? Why else would she have a box of condoms? She didn't seem to remember she even had them._ He accepts the box, noticing the remnants of dust and the fact that it remained unopened. He almost hates to admit it but he's ecstatic to know that she hadn't even used them. Not one. He quickly looks at the expiration date and concludes that they are good to go.

 **A/N: Part IV is on the way. Thanks.**


	50. The Doctor Needs A Fix Part IV Ch 50

The Doctor Needs A Fix (Part IV)

He removes his jacket and allows it to drop to the floor right where he is standing. She tries her best not to appear too anxious but decides that propriety has already been diminished. She throws herself at him, connecting their lips in a passionate and frenzied kiss. He returns the kiss with fervor of his own, wrapping his arms around her tightly and never losing his grip on the box of condoms.

She guides them to her bedroom, clicking the lights off and closing the door with a sound kick. They fall onto her bed and start pulling at each other's clothes until they are completely naked. They explore with hands, with fingers, with lips, with tongues before he skillfully sheathes his member in latex and enters her at her insistent prodding.

The connection is sublime as they both gasp with pleasure and hold the other's gaze, moving together sensually. He places his lips against hers and kisses her softly, the intensity increasing as she gloves him tightly and he fills her again and again.

She can't remember the last time she has had it this good, the last time she felt this free to truly enjoy herself. She swivels her hips and opens her legs even wider, her eyes rolling back as he slides in deeper. "Oh….oh…"

He rocks against her, his body perspiring despite the cool temperature in the room. He hadn't allowed himself to truly fantasize about her but this surpasses anything he could've ever conjured. He can't believe he is here, in this moment, with her but he looks into her beautiful dark eyes, discernible in the sliver of light from the slightly ajar bathroom door, and the shudders roving throughout his body make it all extremely real.

She grips him tightly, her fingers raking his back as the spasms start at her core and a bursting sensation blooms with her orgasm. She stiffens and bows upward, pushing her chest into his with a soft groan.

He continues to move, striving for his own release now that he has satisfied her. He quickens his pace, slamming into her harder and harder. He delights in her gasps, her whimpers as her body responds to him yet again. He lets out a harsh breath and a strangled groan as he reaches an exhilarating climax.

He collapses atop her before rolling to her side, flopping on his back. Their chests move in unison, up then down with rapid breaths. She lets out a short giggle, unbelieving that she has a man in her bed for the first time in a very long time. She'd never done anything like this in her life and the feeling was absolutely thrilling.

He reaches over and grabs her thigh with a squeeze. He doesn't want to be greedy but he can feel his body awakening yet again. "I want more."

She turns her body towards his, splaying a hand across his wide chest. "Good." Her hand moves lower, skimming his toned abs, brushing the curls surrounding his sheathed sex. She removes the latex and grasps his coated length, stroking him gently, amazed at how he jerks while he thickens and grows larger.

He quivers with her touch and quickly returns the favor, palming a plump breast before latching on soundly. He allows his hand to glide across her waist and her hip before pushing in between her legs relishing in the feel of her slickened folds. He kisses his way up to her mouth, pushing in with his tongue while simultaneously fingering her below. They both move their hips, working each other into coiled balls of energy ready to burst. He frantically grabs another condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth, and putting it on in seconds before pushing into her once again.

 _Two minutes later_

She is on top grinding against him with total abandonment. He grabs her ass, holding her in place as he pushes upward, his eyes following her jiggling breasts in fascination. They moan in unison, moving together, cultivating in a tempestuous aura that shrouds them both. She never wants this to end he feels so good. _How can this be?_ she wonders but quickly tells herself to go with it and not question it. She can feel her body reaching its peak and she slows her movements then stops abruptly. She can't allow this to end so soon. She plants her hands against his chest, caressing him.

"What are you doing?" He questions.

"Shh...just...don't move. Not yet," she answers. She rolls her neck on her shoulders, preparing for the onslaught she can't hold off any longer. She places her hands over his, moving them from her ass to her breasts and instructs him to squeeze them. She resumes her movements, rolling her hips faster and faster until she is crying out with release. She bites her bottom lip to keep the pooling saliva from rolling out of her mouth and swallows smoothly with a groan as he continues to push into her, prolonging her orgasm.

 _Twenty minutes later_

He still hasn't cum yet and he doesn't want to. He maneuvers her around until she is on all fours and he is entering her from behind. "Ahh..." He throws his head back, allowing the sensations to roll over him as he thrusts into her. He clutches her hips, squeezing gently as he moves slowly, languidly increasing his pace as the slap of his skin against hers fills the room. He never believed in love at first sight but this woman is changing his mind with every moment he spends with her.

She reaches behind her and palms a thigh, pushing back with a bit of aggression. She gasps as he drops his chest to her back and gropes her breasts while biting into her shoulder. She collapses onto her stomach, disconnecting them but he pushes in again, pumping harder and faster. She can't even return the favor as he covers her and sends waves of pleasure everywhere.

His entire body stiffens and seems to be suspended in time as his hips jerk with his climax. His thickness pulsates within her, his milky seed pumping into the condom filling it up. He is exhausted but his body has a mind of its own as he continues to push into her. He finally removes himself and lays by her side, turning her with an arm at her waist, placing her back against his front. Their labored breathing decreases over several minutes, transcending into relaxed inhalation and exhalation. They snuggle closer and fall into a contented slumber.

 **A/N: So yeah just get ready for Part V. I thought I could finish this here but that is just not the case.**


	51. The Doctor Needs A Fix Part V Chapter 51

The Doctor Needs A Fix (Part V)

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the awesome support. It means more than you will ever know.**

They awake before dawn, relishing in the feel of each other's warmth, wishing they could remain that way instead of going to work.

She eventually guides him to the bathroom, supplying him with a brand new toothbrush before closing off in a separate area to use the toilet. They soon trade places and after brushing their teeth, they climb into the shower together where they make love once again.

The time passes by quickly and they find themselves rushing in order to make it to work punctually. She offers him some breakfast and apologizes for the lack of coffee. He declines, stating that he'd get something on the way. They pause for just a moment, realizing that their amazing experience together has to be suspended for a while.

He smiles as she smiles, giving her a longing look. "My day ends around 6. Can I call you then?"

"Yes." She takes his hand into hers and escorts him to the door where they share a long and languid kiss. "Until tonight."

"Until tonight," he promises, kissing her one last time before he departs.

Mid-morning finds Michonne day dreaming about Rick. She enjoys her work and it is most assuredly enjoyable today as she recalls all the things he did to her and all the things she did to him. She considers his profession and cannot fathom a contentious bone in her body about it. Who would have ever thought she'd be dating a guy who exams the female anatomy for a living? She sighs as she looks at the pile of work in front of her. The thought of seeing him soon gives her the energy she needs to continue.

Meanwhile, Rick is in his office, making notes in a patient's file and thinking about Michonne. He still can't believe someone as beautiful and poised as she is would be interested in him. He also wonders about the fact that he is completely and irrevocably enthralled by her. He has never had feelings of this magnitude so soon about anyone. He looks at the wall clock and hopes the time goes by faster. He can't wait to see her again.

That night he invites her to his place and picks up their agreed upon Chinese food for dinner. She is stepping over his threshold at 7:15 with an overnight bag in tow. Her confidence turns him on and gives him a sense of security, knowing that she wants him just as much as he wants her.

They prepare their plates and opt to sit at the less formal table in the kitchen, sharing a bottle of wine and talking about their time at work.

A slight lull ensues and Michonne decides to ask what has been on her mind since dinner last night. "So why'd you get divorced?"

He sighs. "Well, she reconnected with a classmate of ours at our high school reunion. Right under my nose I might add. They uh…..continued the affair and now she's married to him." He gives her a moment to process that information and asks, "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing. He had an affair with his boss who is 20 years his senior and now they're world travelers."

"How long have you been divorced?" He asks.

"A little over two years. You?"

"Almost a year," he answers.

 _A year is not a long time_ she thinks to herself and can't help recalling how hard the first year was for her. It makes her wonder if Rick is ready to be with someone else. "Is this….too soon for you?"

He considers her question and answers as openly as he is able. "I don't think it's about how much time has or hasn't passed. I haven't attempted to date anyone. Hadn't really considered it until you." He pauses. "Have you been dating or in a relationship since your divorce?"

"I've thought about it but never attempted to meet anyone. You're the first man who's made me take notice."

He smiles with that admission and leans forward to meet her in a chaste kiss. They continue talking throughout dinner then he gives her a tour of his home and they end up in his bedroom. She looks around the spacious area and admires the colors, the hardwood floors, the fireplace, and most of all, the huge king size bed on a raised platform with stairs.

The bed brings other thoughts to mind and she snaps her fingers as she remembers what she picked up earlier. "I bought something for us today."

Her admission has him recalling a purchase he made as well. "Me too."

She locates her overnight bag on a nearby chaise lounge while he wanders into the bathroom. He emerges holding a new box of condoms and all she can do is laugh as she reveals the box of condoms she bought. They fall into each other's arms laughing and soon grow serious as they connect in a long awaited passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks have passed and Rick has asked Michonne to meet his son, Carl. She was apprehensive about it and asked him if it was too soon but he was beyond excited and assured that Carl would love her. She acquiesced and is in route to meet them for lunch.

Rick sees her as soon as she walks through the door and waves her over. He can't help but notice the eyes of other men as they follow her through the restaurant. Surprisingly, he is not jealous, only feeling an extreme sense of pride that other men find her desirable but she only has eyes for him. He puffs his chest out and greets her with a kiss on the cheek before introducing her to Carl.

Eyes identical to Rick's grow big as they fixate on her. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she answers nervously wondering yet again if this was a good idea.

"So you and my dad are actually dating?" The ten year old asks.

Michonne looks to Rick for reassurance and answers, "Yes. I know it hasn't been long but…."

Carl claps his hands together and lets out a relieved guffaw. "That's fantastic. I thought my dad was just pulling my leg but he actually has a girlfriend. I mean….." He pauses and looks at Michonne deeply. "….you're really pretty. Are you sure you like my dad?"

She tries to hide a smile. "I like your dad very much." She breathes a sign of relief and continues to listen to the animated youngster, thoroughly enjoying their lunch.

The next few months pass in a whirlwind but they continue to see each other, balancing work and their personal lives seamlessly. He even rearranged his schedule to accompany her to a dermatologist after he noticed the bump under her arm. She scheduled an appointment with Dr. Rovio who suggested having it lasered off and tested. Fortunately, it was benign. Just a growth of some sort that they'd monitor for the next six months to see if it would reoccur.

They are now in Miami Beach, Florida where Rick is attending a physicians' conference and asked Michonne to join him for the week. She cleared her calendar and solicited one of her colleagues, Andrea, to handle anything urgent in her absence. She is quite content spending the day shopping or by the pool or at the spa while Rick attends his meetings. He is usually free by late afternoon so they go sightseeing, to the beach, to the movie theater, to the book store, and choose a different restaurant each night for dinner. They even visited a popular night club but soon realized that wasn't the scene for them.

All too soon, the week has come to an end and they are preparing to attend a formal dinner sponsored by the conference host for their last night there. She admires him in a dark tuxedo with platinum cuff links and sans his usual eye wear. He has chosen to wear contacts tonight and he is extremely handsome.

She twirls around for him to get the full effect of her gorgeous fuscia colored floor length backless gown. She smiles at his shrill whistle and moves toward the bureau to retrieve her matching clutch. She turns around to face him and was about to announce, "I'm ready" but falters when she sees the little black box in his hand.

He opens it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring inside and makes his way to stand right in front of her. He searches her eyes before dropping to one knee and asking, "Michonne Anthony would you marry me?"

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She swallows nervously, the dryness taking over in mere seconds. The moisture must have traveled to her eyes because she tears up, completely taken by surprise. "I…..Rick are you sure?"

"I've never been more assured about anything in my life."

She blinks several times, trying to cease her tears. She takes a deep breath and states proudly. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Rick Grimes."

He lifts to a stand, places the ring on her finger and pulls her into a tight hug, whispering how much he loves her. She whispers in kind, pulling him into her arms and kissing him with complete abandonment. She drops her clutch to the floor, grabs his ass, and pushes him towards the bed.

He breaks their kiss with a laugh. "Babe….we'll be late."

She unzips his trousers, delving inside, smiling as she grasps him in a soft caress. "I know."

 _Epilogue_

Two years later, they are approaching their second wedding anniversary, Carl is living with them full time after a lengthy custody battle, and they are expecting their first child. Rick, Dr. Greene, and Dr. Rovio have partnered up to open their own clinic in a nearby community and Michonne has been promoted to partner with Horvath & Associates.


	52. Speed Dating Chapter 52

Speed Dating by SBK

 **A/N: 3** **rd** **installment for the Richonnefics' Date Night Series. A request by darknessstartstorise on Tumblr. Hope you like it.**

Michonne glances around curiously at the luxurious hotel as Sasha pulls forward and checks in with the valet. She wonders for the tenth time why she allowed her best friend to convince her to attend this event. She knew it was a bad idea from the start especially since Sasha was being a bit impulsive after her break up with Abe. She tries her best not to remember the phone call she got from a clearly upset Sasha informing her that Abe had decided to go back to his ex-girlfriend, Rosita. _I never liked him much anyway._

She is brought back to the present as her car door is opened and a hand is reaching inside to assist her. She accepts graciously and waits for Sasha to join her before the two walk inside. "I really don't think we should've signed up for this."

"Would you relax a little? Besides we've paid the fees, we're here, and we're going to make the best of it," Sasha determines.

Michonne takes a deep breath and follows her friend, admiring the hotel's décor and greenery. She glimpses down for a quick look at her lacy blue dress and natural colored pumps, wondering if she should check her make up one last time. She elbows Sasha at her side. "Ladies room."

Her friend gives a curt nod in agreement and they round a corner, following the signs. Several minutes later, they arrive at their event for the evening, the room already teeming with music and conversation. They check in, retrieve their name badges, and make their way to the bar. They'd barely taken their first sip before the entrance doors were closed and a succession of bell rings ensued to get their attention.

The hostess is a red head and looks familiar to Michonne as she visited the web site after Sasha announced she'd signed them up.

"Welcome to tonight's event. My name is Ana and I'll be your host." She takes a deep breath and yells excitedly, "Let's do some speed dating!" She goes on to recite the rules, instructing the females to remain at their assigned table as the men would be the ones to move from one to the other. "Please feel free to use the index cards available at your tables. They are just conversation openers if you need them."

Michonne looks around the room quickly, trying to size up the men for Sasha. She already knew she wouldn't have any luck at a place like this. _The things we do for friends_. She was just about to tap said friend's shoulder when she glimpses a pair of bright blue eyes looking her way. She averts her eyes, looking to her opposite side to see if the guy could possibly be checking someone else out. She giggles to herself and wonders if he's into guys since there were only a couple of males to her left.

The host instructs them to find their table so the dating could begin. Once the ladies are seated, the lights are slightly dimmed, the music is softened, and the bell rings three times singling the commencement of speed dating.

Michonne's first date is tall, dark skinned, and very handsome. He takes a seat and immediately goes into detail about himself. She tries to remain attentive but finds herself searching the room for those blue eyes. The lapse from her date signals that she should start sharing about herself but the bell rings again, signaling a change. She smiles apologetically at her date, unbelieving that he spent the entire allotted time talking about himself.

The next guy is shorter, older, and balding but at least he offers to hear about her first. She includes him as well and honestly loves his conversation but it all ends as the bell chimes again. She gets a bit annoyed, wondering how people are actually supposed to connect in such a limited time frame. She glances down the way to check on Sasha and isn't surprised to see that her friend appears to be enjoying herself.

Date #3 is muscular, an ex-football player and not looking for any ties, just a hook up. She draws a blank and quickly checks her note cards to garner something to say in response. She notices the other ladies actually scribbling notes on the cards and cringes because she didn't know they were supposed to do that. She gets slightly flustered when the silence continues to grow.

"Look if you're not into it, just say so. Although I could show a beautiful woman like you the time of your life. I bet you taste like….."

DING! DING! DING! Michonne physically deflates with relief as the bell rings, interrupting him promptly. She gives him an uncertain smile and he lifts to a stand and mouths, "Call me." He drops a business card on the table and moves on.

Her mind is twirling and she cannot wait for this night to end. She makes plans to let Sasha know that under no circumstances would she subject herself to this ever again.

Date #4 sits down slowly and she notices the black t-shirt first underneath a navy jacket. She looks up a bit further and tries to contain her smile. _Blue eyes_. She zooms in on his name badge. _Rick._

"We really don't need those cue cards do we?" He asks in a deep, slow, southern drawl.

She gives a slight shake of her head and allows the cards to drop to the table. "I'm Michonne." She cringes as she realizes she was wearing a name badge as well.

"Thank you. I was wondering how you pronounced it. That's a uh….beautiful name." He pauses. "I know this is speed dating but I really don't wanna rush anythang with you."

Michonne tries her best to keep her cool. _How is he saying all the right things or have I just been this deprived of male attention?_ "That bell will be ringing before we know it. I'm an attorney."

"Cop."

"33."

"35."

"Divorced."

"Me too. One kid."

"Me too. One kid that is."

"Didn't really wanna be here tonight."

She laughs. "Me either."

"But now I'm glad I came."

"Me too." She hesitates. "So how'd you hear about this event?"

"I didn't. Friend of mine signed me up."

She laughs again. "That's something else we have in common."

"Your friends interfering in your love life too….or lack thereof?"

"Something like that. You live here in Atlanta?"

"About 30 minutes away. You?"

"Been here for almost 10 years now."

"You like it?"

She nods. "Sometimes I wish for a slower pace. I'm originally from Columbus so…."

The bell rings loudly but Rick takes his time moving to the next table. He lingers and is practically pushed aside by Date #5 who spends his time talking about the rudeness of Date #4. Michonne half listens, allowing her eyes to find Rick. As if he can sense her gaze, he looks up and smiles.

Rick's Date #5 reminds him they're on restricted time and asks him right off if he is looking to get married and have kids. He frowns slightly and glances at Michonne again. "Not…particularly."

"Are you even paying attention?" His date asks. "Why'd you come out tonight if you're not looking for a long lasting relationship?"

He looks her over, taking in her wheat colored hair and sad green eyes. He immediately feels remorse but can't help being honest with her. _Isn't honesty the best policy?_ "Actually a friend signed me up. This isn't really my thang."

"Are all the men assholes tonight?"

"Beg your pardon?" He steals another glance at Michonne.

"Not only are you wasting my time but you're checking out someone else when you're supposed to be talking to me!" She grabs her drink and douses him with it before grabbing her purse and storming out of the room.

The bell chimes more than three times and the lights are brightened again.

Ana apologizes profusely to Rick, grabbing some napkins to dab his face and clothes. He shakes his hands free of moisture and gives Michonne the most dazzling smile she has ever seen on a man. She smiles right back, relishing in her racing heart and elevated breathing. She hasn't been this excited about anything, let alone a man, in a long, long time.

They continue with Date #6, Rick finally arriving at Sasha's table. She smirks and says, "I noticed that smile you gave my friend Michonne down there."

"You're the friend who signed her up for this?"

"I am. So what's your purpose here tonight? A hook up? If so, keep looking coz my girl is not like that. She didn't even wanna be here tonight. I….."

Rick cuts her off. "Me either. A friend signed me and Daryl up and then ditched us." He looks down the way to notice Daryl talking with Michonne.

"Daryl's your friend?"

"He is." Rick notices the glance Sasha gives his friend. "Well….are you interested in my buddy Daryl?"

The dates finally come to an end and Michonne makes a beeline for the bar to refresh her drink while Ana gives even more instructions. Sasha makes her way to her side with Rick and Daryl in tow. She holds up one finger as an indicator for the gentlemen to give her a minute then gives her full attention to her friend.

"So I've committed you to another event."

Michonne groans. "Sasha please. No more. I'm really ready to go"

"Even if Rick wants to take you out for dinner?"

Michonne swallows nervously. "Did he say that or are you playing matchmaker?"

Sasha lifts to her full height and leans in. "Listen Daryl and Rick are friends. Rick's interested in you and I'm interested in Daryl. Need I say more? Rick and I are kinda helping each other out. It'll be a double date."

Michonne allows her eyes to travel from the man's brown cowboy boots to jean clad legs, racing over what she'd seen earlier and arriving at his face. She tells herself that he is not bad looking at all and admits that she wants to know more about him.

Meanwhile, Rick is sizing her up as well taking in the long dreadlocks, the exquisitely made up face, smooth looking skin, ample breasts and tiny waist encased in blue lace, toned legs, and high heel shoes. He waits nervously wondering if he misread their interaction. _Maybe she's not interested after all._

Sasha approaches them, arm in arm with her friend. "We'd be delighted to have dinner with you gentlemen."

Rick smiles while Daryl stutters. The former opted not to mention anything in case they were rejected.

"Dinner?" The latter asks. "With us?"

"Well if you have other plans," Sasha leads.

"No. No ma'am. It'd be my pleasure," Daryl states. He steps to Sasha cautiously.

She smiles. "Good. Let's get one thing straight before we leave. Don't call me ma'am."

"Yes ma…..I mean. Yeah ok."

Rick and Michonne meet in the middle and fall in step behind their friends.

"So did tonight meet your expectations?" He asks.

"More like exceeded them," she answers.

"Well I hope that's a good thang."

"It's good. Very good."


	53. The Picnic Chapter 53

**A/N: 4** **th** **and final installment for the Richonnefics' Date Night Series; a Speed Dating sequel.**

Rick tries his best to contain his excitement but is failing miserably as the smile spreads across his face at the mere thought of spending more time with Michonne. They'd been out on three dates excluding the first night they'd met but they haven't had the chance to be alone. Sasha and Daryl always manage to fandangle their way in resulting in a double date each time. Michonne had finally made up her mind that they should have their very own date and told him to leave it all to her.

Saturday morning wasn't what he had in mind but he cleared his schedule and made arrangements for Carl to spend the day with his parents. He walks into his bedroom once again and checks his appearance. All she told him was to prepare to spend some time outside. He donned a nice but casual dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and his boots. He reached for an old cowboy hat but quickly tossed it aside, running his fingers through his hair and smoothing down his eyebrows.

She insisted on picking him up which he wasn't used to at all. _Is this how women do things nowadays? Are the roles reversed?_ He tries not to think on it too hard but doesn't want to appear out of touch or too old fashioned. _What if that's a turn off for her_? He recalls their dates and she didn't seem to mind when he held the door for her or made sure she was seated first. He gives himself a mental shake, realizing that he is overthinking it all. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself to just enjoy the time with her.

The doorbell chimes and he is moving hurriedly to the living area only to pull up short seconds before opening the door. He composes himself quickly and opens the door with a small smile. She looks up with those beautiful brown eyes and smiles right back.

"Hey," she offers.

"Hey." He steps back and gestures for her to come in, watching closely as she walks past him in a clingy purple sundress. He breathes in her scent and ensures that his eyes are on hers once she faces him. "How've you been?"

"Great. You?" She looks around curiously, loving the color scheme and openness of his foyer which leads into an even more impressive living area. She remembers the box in her hand and holds it out to him. "This is for you. A little housewarming gift. I remembered you said you just bought this place. It looks great by the way."

He appears a bit taken aback by her generosity. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's fine. I wanted to. I hope you like it." She smiles as he accepts the box from her, touching her hand deliberately in the exchange.

"Mind if I open it?"

"Not at all."

They move into the living area and sit on the sofa as he places the box on the coffee table, noticing the heaviness of the wooden container. He unfastens the metal clasp and opens it to find a glass tumbler set embossed with the initial 'G'.

"Wow!" He gasps. "This is nice."

Michonne swallows nervously, wondering for the 100th time if the gift was overstepping or overstating. She just wanted to make a nice gesture and she thought a housewarming gift would be harmless. _Maybe it's not_. "I just….well friends celebrate friends and purchasing a house is a great achievement and I thought….a gift would be appropriate. Congratulations on your new house."

"That was awfully kind of you. I'm a little speechless right now."

"Well I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or overstep my bounds." She watches as he closes the box and turns toward her. The look in his eyes is one of awe, sincerity, and longing all melded together. If she thought her heart was racing before, it just kicked into overdrive.

His heart rate is out racing hers as he allows his eyes to devour her. He can't recall anyone being this generous towards him and especially not after knowing him for such a short time. "Thank you."

"Oh it was nothing."

He sits the box on the table in front of him, places a hand on the back of the sofa and leans toward her. "Can I thank you properly?" His eyes drop to her full red shaded lips and his mouth starts to water at the thought of finally getting a chance to kiss her.

Michonne absently allows her keys and cell phone to fall to the area rug below as she turns her body towards his. Her eyes search his before dropping to his slightly parted lips. She has thought about kissing him ever since she met him.

He watches her as she watches him move closer and touch his mouth to hers softly, gently. He closes his eyes and presses in deeper, capturing her lips with an instinctual moan.

She reaches up to cup his cheek, loving the roughness of what she assumes is a day without shaving. She wants to let him lead but finds herself opening her mouth and touching her tongue against his lips. He latches on and opens up so they can taste each other fully.

Seconds later, he is clearing his throat and rolling his shoulders, trying to gain control of his body. "I uh….would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Michonne pauses, wondering if this is code for something more. She gives him a questioning look and he picks up on it immediately.

He lets out a small laugh. "I just want to show you the house. That's all. Really."

Her first reaction is disappointment but she quickly masks it and agrees. For the next several minutes, he walks her through his home and they are both careful not to touch or stare at each other for too long. That kiss proved the undeniable attraction between them and neither wanted things to go too far too fast.

They end the tour standing on his patio overlooking his backyard.

"This is really nice Rick. Spacious and peaceful and it's just you and your son?"

"Yep. Just the two of us. I wanted Carl to have a home just as nice as before the divorce. I found out apartment living is just not the thang for us," Rick explains.

Michonne smiles, realizing that was one of the reasons she chose to buy a house for her and Andre. Of course he spends the weekends with his dad and the house seems awfully empty when she's alone but she wouldn't trade it. They are happy despite the fact that their lives changed with the divorce. "It's amazing how much your life mirrors mine. I'd like to invite you and Carl over for dinner soon. Well, if that's ok with you." She pauses. "Maybe we shouldn't meet the kids just yet."

Rick smiles at her uncertainty, actually delighting in the fact that this well put together female gets a little shy and unsure around him. "I think that's a fine idea. I'll look forward to it."

Michonne can't express how his simple words bring her such comfort and ease. She also can't help wondering where he has been all this time. "Well…..are you ready?"

"Let's go."

He climbs into the passenger's side of the luxurious sedan and enjoys the ride as she pulls away from the curb and takes them out of his neighborhood and onto the nearby highway.

Almost forty-five minutes later, they are driving down a dirt road surrounded by nothing but land and trees on either side. He wasn't sure what their destination was but he liked the obscurity of this location already.

He gives her a look and she smiles, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask.

"We're almost there. I promise."

She smiles as the serene view of the expansive lake surrounded by nothing but greenery comes into sight and is thankful Maggie's family takes such good care of their land. She remembers coming here as a kid and for some odd reason, she wanted to share this special place with Rick. She slows down considerably and drives onto the grass to get them closer to the water.

"Wow! This place is beautiful."

"It really is. I've been coming here since I was a kid and I thought this would be a nice back drop for a picnic," she shares.

"So this is your land?"

"Oh no. One of my best friend's family owns this place. They've had it for years, passing it down from generation to generation. This is basically my second home." She breathes a sigh of contentment and pops the trunk as she exits the car.

He follows and helps her unload the supplies. They work together seamlessly spreading out the checkered blanket and unpacking the basket. His stomach growls at the sight of all the food she brought.

"I'm starving. I kinda skipped breakfast coz I was so excited about today," he admits.

She laughs. "Me too. Good thing I packed plenty."

They pounce on the food enthusiastically, talking and enjoying each other's company. Afterwards, they walk around the lake, tossing rocks and sticks into the water.

"So did y'all ever swim here?"

"All the time when we were kids. I haven't done that in ages though," she answers.

"Well how about today? The weather's nice…." He shields his eyes from the sun with a hand, looking all around. "…..no one's around."

She scoffs with a slight giggle. "You can't be serious."

He reaches down, lifting a knee, and pulls one boot off and then the other.

"Rick…..we don't have suits. We….."

"And we don't need 'em," he states as he lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side.

She holds in a gasp as her eyes connect with his solid wall of a chest and flat abs. "We are not doing this."

"What's the matter? You afraid?" He teases.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she retorts. _Except you_.

"Well in that case…I dare you." He smiles as those luscious lips of hers drop open with surprise. He remembers Sasha saying her friend never backs down from a dare.

He watches as her eyes take on a determined glint and she kicks off her sandals before pulling her dress over her head to reveal a lacy strapless bra and matching panties underneath. He wastes no time in getting the rest of his clothes off, standing before her in a pair of boxers.

She puts her hands on her hips and says, "I guess you wanna race now too?"

"Naw. That wouldn't be fair," he returns.

"And how is that?"

"Coz I'm just gonna beat you anyway."

They both take off at a sprint, laughing as they race neck and neck. The splash they make breaks the quiet serenity surrounding them as they both resurface, gasping with the unexpected coolness of the water.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"I didn't talk you into anythang. You're the one who can't back down from a dare," he reminds her.

She rolls her eyes heavenward. "One of my many flaws."

"You're flawless."

The atmosphere changes slightly as he looks at her with admiration and longing. She recognizes it immediately and knows her expression mirrors his.

She reaches forward and brushes a pesky insect off his shoulder but doesn't pull her hand away. She likes the warmth, the firmness of his skin. She gasps when she feels an arm encircle her waist and finds herself flush against him.

"I wanna kiss you again."

She doesn't answer just slowly but surely places her lips on his, pressing in bit by bit until he responds, opening his mouth to allow her inside. Moments later, they are breathless and holding each other tightly.

"I don't think we'll get to the horseback riding today," she informs.

He gives a small laugh. "We'll save it for next time."

She pulls away to look into his eyes. "Next time?"

He nods. "Yeah. We're here together now and I'm already looking forward to the next date and the one after that and the one after that." He smiles. "You're having that effect on me."

"Well I hope that's a good thing."

"Oh it is. It's a very good thang."

She kisses him one last time before challenging him to a race. Any more time spent in his arms would result in them getting naked and having sex in the lake. She muses that it's not a bad idea but for some reason she believes this one is a keeper and she doesn't want to rush it.

He accepts her challenge, conflicted because he knows they shouldn't take it too far but wouldn't mind if they did. He looks over at her as they swim further out and knows without a doubt that she is someone he could be with for a very long time.


	54. You're A Sky Full of Stars Chapter 54

**A/N: Another date fic for the Richonnefics' Date Night Series. Hope you enjoy.**

Rick breathes a sigh of contentment as he locates his significant other on their front porch. She is seated atop one of the railings, her back resting against a column, looking up into the night's sky. He smiles as he approaches her quietly, moving as close as possible without completely invading her personal space. "What are you doing out here?"

She gives him her attention for a split second before returning her gaze to the stars above. "Just star gazing. It reminds me of when we were out on the road after the prison."

He drops his eyes to her hands resting in her lap and touches her thigh tentatively. "I know that was a rough time for us but it's behind us now. We don't have to dwell on it."

She turns her body towards his, allowing him to stand in between her legs as she finds his eyes in the darkness. She locks their fingers gently and agrees. "It was rough but there was a difference. I was out there before…all alone and not once did I think about gazing at the stars or how the sound of the wind rustling through the trees was so calming." She pauses. "I noticed all that and more while I was out there with you and Carl. The ground was never too hard or too cold to sleep on. Even the hunger pains were different."

"I hope that means me and Carl were pretty good company." He laughs and she joins him.

"Of course you were. I don't think I realized it then but….I was falling in love with you. You made the difference and it's still with me. I can still see the beauty of the stars at night, I still love the music the wind makes, the trees are greener and fuller, the skies are bluer during the day and it's all because of you. I guess I was too distracted or consumed to notice before the world went crazy and too angry to notice after. But I see it all now and it's really beautiful so thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just grateful you see thangs that way because you've given me more than I ever thought possible in my life now," he admits. "Even when thangs were normal, I never felt like this and I know it's you. This…..us…..it's right. We're just right."

She smiles and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him to her. "I love you."

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXX

A week passes and Rick can't stop thinking about the things Michonne shared with him. He thinks back on that time in their lives, the time he thought they'd lost Judith and realizes how right she is. Their situation was most dire. They were without a home, haunted by the memories of those they thought they'd lost but amidst it all they were ok. There was even a hint of shared happiness.

He recalls their time on the tracks when Carl and Michonne were wagering who could maneuver the narrow rails the longest. He knew he loved her then but never thought she'd feel the same for him. He just admired her and thanked the universe for her presence in his life and in his children's lives. Now they are together, in love, and it all feels like a dream to him.

He wishes there was something special he could do for her, something to show her how much she means to him. Their world doesn't allow for frivolity but surely he could indulge her in some way if only for one night. With thoughts of their time on the road consuming him, he exits the house to devise a plan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne enters her home and frowns at the dimly lit living area and kitchen, wondering where her family is. She thought Rick would have dinner ready and the kids would already be seated just waiting for her to return from watch duty. Instead all is quiet and all too still. "Rick?"

He enters through the rear door with a slight smile on his face. "I thought I heard you come in. You ok?"

She nods. "How about you and where are the kids?"

"I'm fine and I sent them over to Glenn and Maggie's for the night," he answers. He waits for her questioning expression and offers her his hand. "I wanted to spend some time with you….alone. I hope that's ok."

She removes her sword from her back, placing it on the kitchen counter, and softly grasps his hand. "That's fine. Is there a special occasion I'm not aware of?"

"Not really. I'd like to consider it…..a date."

"A date?" She asks, surprise lacing her voice.

He leads her onto the back patio, closing the door behind them. She looks out into the yard and notices a small tent next to an overturned wooden crate with lit candles, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

She smiles up at him. "I've never had a date in the apocalypse. This should be interesting."

"I've been thanking about what you said the other night about when we were out on the road. I'm sorry that we had to go through that…..that I couldn't make thangs better for you. I….."

She puts a finger to his lips. "Don't apologize for that. None of us had any idea what could happen. I'm just happy we're here…..together….still." She doesn't say more as they both know all too well how different things could be.

"We didn't have the means for comfort….heck we barely had food out there so I thought it might be fun to sort of relive those times but with a tent for cover, a couple of sleeping bags for cushion against the ground, some food of course and our luxury for the night….wine." He smiles at her. "What do you thank? You wanna star gaze with me tonight?"

"I'd like nothing more." Her eyes sparkle with wonder as she tries to fathom the sheer sweetness and thoughtfulness of this man, her love. Their world is filled with ugliness, with things they never imagined they'd see or do or endure but acknowledging the love she feels for him has allowed her to conquer that ugliness or at least tolerate it. She has found more with him than she ever thought she'd have with any one person in her life.

They duck inside the tent after grabbing the wine and glasses. She pours while he adjusts the opening overhead so they can look directly at the stars. They share a meal, conversation, and more wine. Later that night, they are lying side by side, their arms cradling each other as they stare up at the night's sky.

"I've never made love underneath the stars. You're giving me experiences I never thought I'd have," she tells him.

He looks over at her, searching her eyes in the dimness. She gives him a feeling of such incredibility that he imagines he can do anything with her by his side. The world goes to crap but she continues to make him feel as if he has something to offer.

He kisses her softly, slowly. "We'll make love under the stars tonight. In the morning while the sun rises, in the afternoon where hopefully we'll get a nice breeze to rustle the trees and give us that calming music you talked about. Then we'll…"

She giggles and asks, "So how long is this date supposed to last?"

"Forever…..if you'll have me." He watches as her expression morphs from jovial to serious.

She hugs him to her, kissing his cheek lightly. "I want forever too." She rears back to search his face and they both smile with the revelation of what will come next for them. They celebrate their love in the most intimate and profound way by making love languidly throughout the night.


End file.
